


Targeted

by SharkGirl



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Casual Sex, Contract Killer AU, Explicit and Implied Sexual Content, Explosions, Falling In Love, Implied/Off the page Prostitution, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Sassy Kisumi, Tangled Webs of Lies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 48,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5475680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin's job makes it hard for him to get close to anyone.  But what he has with Sousuke is nice.  It's comfortable.<br/>That is, until something happens that complicates their previously easy relationship.</p><p>Written for the SouRin Xmas Xchange 2015.<br/>UPDATE:  August 2016 - I'm back!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting To Know You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jenuinelyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenuinelyy/gifts).



> I hope you like this, jenuinelyy~ I liked your idea so much...I'm going to write more! ^^
> 
> Also, if you can think of a better summary...let me know. I was struggling with it, haha.  
> And the title...I couldn't come up with one. HELLLLP MEEEEE~

Rin stretched languidly, wincing as his muscles screamed at him.  He was sore, but pleasantly so.  And it was all because of the man sleeping soundly beside him.  Rin hadn’t intended to stay the night, but the other man had kept him up well past his bedtime.

As quietly as he could, Rin crept out of bed and made his way to the bathroom, picking up his scattered clothing as he went.  He was tired, there was no doubt about it.  Even if he hadn’t been kept up all night by a certain someone, he still wouldn’t have slept.  He never let himself fall asleep outside of his own locked apartment.  His training wouldn’t allow it.  Even on long missions, he slept with one eye open and a hand over his weapon of choice.

The hot water of the shower felt good on his aching muscles.  He hissed as the spray hit his chest.  He didn’t have to look down to know there were bite marks peppered across his pale skin.  But he had been the one to beg for them and the marks he left on the other party were surely worse.

He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, quickly drying himself off.  He only had his clothes from the night before, but he hadn’t been in them very long anyway.  He got dressed and assessed his reflection.  His outfit wasn’t exactly business casual, but it’s not like his work had a dress code.  He spotted the bite marks on his chest and fastened his shirt two buttons higher than usual in order to hide them.  He’d have to scold his lover for that later.

Well, maybe ‘lover’ wasn’t the right word.  They met regularly to indulge themselves in pleasures of a carnal nature, but they certainly weren’t dating.  It all started a couple months ago when Rin had been feeling especially pent up.  He went to a bar he’d never been to before and Sousuke had bought him a drink.

Yeah, they were on a first name basis, but that was only because they hadn’t shared their last names.

Rin figured they were about the same age, but he’d never asked.  He didn’t know what Sousuke did for a living, but then again, he had never shared what he did either.  It’s not like you could go around handing out business cards in his particular line of work.

He walked back out of the bathroom and tiptoed around the bed in search of his shoes.  He spotted them by the nightstand and bent down to grab them.  When he stood up, he chanced a glance at the man sleeping on the bed, the hotel’s white sheets starkly contrasting with his dark brown, almost black hair and tanned skin.

Sousuke was beautiful.  Well, Rin hadn’t used those words at the bar that night.  He recalled saying something along the lines of ‘hot as fuck.’  With his strong jaw, long nose and serious expression, he looked more like a model than a…   Oh, that’s right, Rin didn’t know what he did for work.  Still, he was handsome.

Crimson eyes trailed down the other man’s body.  Sousuke was built.  Rin liked to think that he was pretty fit himself, but Sousuke was something else.  He was all broad shoulders and heavy muscle, yet he was somehow graceful.  It boggled Rin, but it also enticed him.

Rin bit his lip as he remembered the feeling of that long, hard body over his.  Strong hands gripping at his hips and that sinful mouth all over his neck and chest.  He very nearly moaned out loud.

Sousuke had moved while he was in the shower and the sheets now barely covered him.  Rin’s eyes were drawn to the taller man’s toned chest and abs, as well as the trail of dark hair that disappeared below the bedsheets.  He knew very well what lay beyond.  But if he thought anymore of that, he really would be late for work.

“Sneaking away again?” a deep voice, raspy from sleep, caught his attention.  He looked up and found a pair of cerulean eyes staring up at him.  They were hard at first, but then softened when Sousuke smiled.  “Good morning, Rin.”

“Good morning,” the redhead cleared his throat, hoping that Sousuke had only just woken up and that the taller man hadn’t seen him ogling his unconscious body.

“I wish you’d wake me before you leave for work,” the brunet sat up and stretched his arms over his head, letting out of whoosh of air when his back made a satisfying cracking noise.

“You’re awake now, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Sousuke turned toward him.  “But you were planning on leaving before that.”

That was true.  Rin always left after.  He usually went back to his apartment to get a few hours of sleep before work, but on longer nights, he left before Sousuke woke up.

“Don’t give me that face,” Rin whined when the taller man pouted, which, honestly, looked ridiculous coming from the six foot plus man.

“How did I end up with a man so heartless?” Sousuke asked, but he was smiling.  “Hey,” he changed the subject, “Last night was-”

“Yeah, I know,” the redhead licked his lips.  “Makes me want to see you more than just once a week,” he added with a wink.

“Well, I won’t argue with that,” the brunet chuckled.  “But I meant to ask about your body,” he reached up and took one of Rin’s hands in his larger one.  “I was a little rough.”

“Aww, worried about me?” he flashed a sharp toothed grin.

“Of course,” Sousuke answered so seriously, it wiped the smile from Rin’s face.

“Hey, I’ll tell you if I don’t like it, okay?” the redhead squeezed the hand holding his.

Sousuke was different than anyone else he’d ever been with.  He was the kind of guy that made him want to settle down.  Unfortunately, his work wouldn’t allow for such luxuries as that.  Anyone close to him became a liability and a weapon when turned against him.  He’d learned that the hard way with his sister.  Now she was off in another country, blissfully unaware of his existence, but safe.

“Anyway, I’d better head out before I’m late for work,” Rin leaned forward and kissed the other man.  He made to pull away, but Sousuke’s free hand came up behind him, fingers threading in his hair and keeping him close.  The brunet deepened the kiss and Rin let out a whimper as the taller man’s tongue sought out his.

“Stay,” Sousuke panted when they pulled apart.

“As intriguing as that is,” the redhead swallowed and then came back to himself.  “My boss will have my ass if I’m late again.”  That wasn’t completely true.  Rin made his own hours.  But his boss had called a meeting and that almost never happened, so it would be wise of him not to be tardy.

“All right,” the brunet sighed, rubbing the pad of his thumb over Rin’s knuckles.  Rin kissed the developing pout from the other man’s lips.

“See you next Thursday?” he asked flirtatiously.  For a second he saw something in Sousuke’s cerulean eyes.  But the taller man blinked and the emotion was gone.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Sousuke brought Rin’s hand to his lips and kissed each finger.  “You’d better hurry up or you’ll be late,” he breathed, lips brushing his flesh with each word.  Rin snatched his hand back and blew him a kiss before he toed on his shoes and walked out of the hotel room.

He’d left his share of the room rate on his nightstand.  This was how it always went.  Meet at that bar on Thursday nights, drink a bit, head to a hotel – not always the same one – and then leave.  It wasn’t a relationship, but it was good.  It gave Rin something to look forward to.  He liked their arrangement.  And, even if he wanted more out of it, he couldn’t anyway.  This was fine.

*~*

Rin breezed into work twenty minutes before the meeting was scheduled to start.  That gave him just enough time to brew a fresh pot of coffee.  But not enough time to dodge the inevitable.

“My, my, look at you,” came a singsong voice he knew all too well.  “Let’s see,” a tall man with pink hair pressed a finger to his cheek as violet eyes drank Rin in.  “Didn’t have time to get coffee on the way…wearing clubbing clothes that are obviously from last night and,” he leaned forward and sniffed, “smelling of love hotel shampoo.”  Kisumi’s eyes lit up.  “You got lucky last night, didn’t you?”

“Why do you know what love hotel shampoo smells like?” Rin asked in a deadpan.

“Oh, Rin, I never kiss and tell,” he giggled.

“And neither do I,” the redhead grabbed a cup and filled it with coffee before he started walking toward the meeting room.

“Aww, you’re no fun,” Kisumi pouted and followed after him.

They both worked for the same organization.  It was just starting up, so they didn’t have their own building.  Their offices were located on the seventh floor of a company that had gone bankrupt years earlier.  Now, all of the office spaces were leased out to smaller businesses.  Of course, none of them were quite like theirs.

“So, was it that guy again?”  The pink-haired man asked, blatantly ignoring Rin’s own attempts at ignoring him.  “It _was_ , wasn’t it?”

“So what if it was?” Rin gave up.  Kisumi wasn’t one to let subjects drop.

“Ooh, that’s the ninth week in a row,” he said excitedly, clasping his hands together.  “Sounds like it’s getting serious, Rin-Rin,” he fawned.

“Kisumi, you know we can’t get ‘serious’,” the redhead sighed.

“Oh, but even so,” Kisumi went on.  “He must be super hot to snag you, Rin-Rin,” he used the nickname again.

“C’mon, let’s head to the meeting room,” Rin tried to change the subject.

“Don’t you want to change?” the other man asked, eyeing Rin’s attire.

“It’s not like I’m going on a mission right now,” he offered.

“Well, at least wear this,” Kisumi took a frilly-looking scarf from his own neck and wrapped it around Rin’s.

“What’s this for?” Rin plucked at the yellow chiffon with a raised eyebrow.

“That hickey,” the taller man explained.

Crimson eyes widened.  Rin had checked himself in the mirror.  Sousuke hadn’t left any marks on his neck.  Kisumi must have sensed his confusion, because he smiled and tapped a finger on his own nape.  Rin’s hand immediately flew to cover it, even though the scarf was doing a fine job.

“He seems like a keeper,” Kisumi added with wink before they walked into the meeting room.

*~*

“Thank you all for coming in today,” their boss began, standing tall at the front of the room, hands on his hips.  “I can’t remember the last time we were all in one room.”

“Last year’s Christmas party,” Kisumi chimed in, holding up his hand.  “When Little Ai-chan got drunk and chased Rin-Rin with the mistletoe,” he snickered and eyed the gray-haired man.

“Please don’t bring up unnecessary things, Kisumi-san,” Ai blushed and looked away.

“Focus,” their boss sighed, running a hand through his dark orange hair.  Kisumi and Ai apologized.  “I’m sure you all remember that ‘easy’ Sasabe job we were given a couple days ago,” Seijuurou used air quotes.  “And I’m sure you’ve heard that Sasabe is still very much alive and that our client is pissed.”

“You really botched that one, huh, Momo-chan?” Kisumi rested his elbow on the table and his chin in his palm.

“You weren’t there!” Momo whined, throwing his arms out.  “That guy came out of nowhere!”

Rin was confused.  He’d heard about the younger Mikoshiba’s hit going badly, but he didn’t know what happened.

“In any event, we’ve been given a second chance,” Seijuurou continued.  He held up a remote and the monitor behind him blinked on.  “Nitori was able to capture the incident by hacking into the feed of the security camera from the convenience store across the street.”  He stepped to the side and Ai walked to the front of the room.

“As you can see,” the video behind him started to play, “Momo-kun’s target is sitting at this table,” he pointed to the screen.  “And right here…”  They watched as a tall man with dark hair jumped into the shot, pushing Sasabe to the ground just as the bullet from Momo’s rifle whizzed overhead and burst through his target’s water glass.

Rin stared at the screen.  The dark-haired man looked familiar.

“Were you able to find a decent shot of him?” Seijuurou asked the shorter man.

“I searched the feed and spotted the dark-haired man when he was walking by earlier,” Ai responded.  He clicked a button and the image zoomed in.  It buffered for a second and, when it came into focus, Rin felt his heart stop.

“Wow, what a hottie,” Kisumi hummed appreciatively.

“Thank you, Nitori,” Seijuurou ignored Kisumi and stepped forward as Ai sat back down.  “We have no idea who Sasabe’s mysterious savior is,” he went on.  Rin blinked and tried his hardest to listen to what his boss was saying, but it was hard with Sousuke’s handsome face staring at him from the screen.  “He doesn’t work for any of our competitors and there’s no one matching his description on Sasabe’s payroll.”

“Maybe he was just in the right place at the right time?” Kisumi mused.

“Wrong place, wrong time,” Momo grumbled beside him.  “Thanks to that jerk, my rep is ruined.”

“Calm down, Momo-kun,” Ai soothed.

“Matsuoka,” their boss spoke and the redhead blinked.

“Yes, sir?” Rin stood up.

“I need you on this one,” Seijuurou said.  Rin felt his heart drop.  In all his years, he’d never had to kill anyone he knew.  Anyone he was close to.

“ _Rin-senpai?!_ ” Momo stood up, slamming his hands on the table in front of him.  “Please give me another chance, Nii-san,” he placed a hand over his chest.  “I won’t miss again and I’ll take out that tall guy, too.”

“Sit down, Momotarou,” Seijuurou folded his arms over his chest.  “You’ll get your chance,” he said.  “Sasabe’s security has been tripled, so we’ll need your sniper,” he explained.  “As for the ‘tall guy’,” he looked back at Rin, “I need you to figure out who the hell he is.”

Well, that was better than the alternative.

“With reflexes like that, he could be a good addition to the team,” their boss rubbed his chin.

“Ooh, I’d be happy to do his orientation,” Kisumi giggled and then elbowed Rin.  But the redhead wasn’t paying him any attention.  He didn’t have to kill Sousuke, but he had to track him down and find out who he was.  He’d have to reveal what he did for a living. 

“How long do you think you’ll need?” Seijuurou asked him.

“Give me a week,” Rin said.  “I’ll find him.”

*~*

Rin didn’t try looking for Sousuke.  He knew he’d see him on Thursday night, so there was no rush.  He spent most of the week helping Ai and Kisumi determine the best time to go for Sasabe.  If they failed to eliminate him a second time, their client would not be nearly as understanding.

“Did you find him yet, Rin-senpai?” Momo asked as he walked into the office, setting his gun case down on the desk.

“Not yet.”  It wasn’t a complete lie.

“Well, good luck getting him to work for us,” the orange-haired boy rubbed his nose.  “He looks like he’s got a hero complex.”

“You think he’s just some guy who goes around saving people?” Kisumi raised his brows and blinked slowly.

“He moved very quickly,” Ai said, not looking up from his computer.  “Someone must have trained him.”

“Well, training or no, if he gets in my way again,” Momo patted his gun case, “Pyunsuke and I will take care of him.”

“Well, I hope he joins our team,” Kisumi turned his nose up and away from his coworker.  “I wouldn’t mind partnering with him for overnights,” he nudged Rin again.  “Right, Rin-Rin?”

“Ah, yeah,” the redhead sighed.  It was Thursday.  He was going to have to talk to Sousuke tonight.  “Anyway, I’m heading out,” he started to walk away.

“Hot date?” the pink-haired man asked.  Rin took a deep breath before looking over his shoulder at him.

“I’ve got a lead on our ‘mystery guy’.”

*~*

Rin was sitting on his usual stool at the bar, sipping something sweet with a cherry garnish.  In his peripheral, he saw a familiar tall figure come up beside him.

“Is this seat taken?” Sousuke asked, tone tinged with humor.  He placed one of his large, warm hands on Rin’s shoulder.  The redhead stiffened and it didn’t go unnoticed.  “Rin, is something wrong?” Sousuke’s voice held concern.  Rin turned and flashed what he hoped what a reassuring smile.

“Sorry, just tired from work,” he looked up at him.  “What do you say we get out of here?”

“Already?” Sousuke raised dark brows.  “I mean,” he smiled, “I’m not complaining but-”

“Listen, Sou,” Rin stood up and grabbed the front of the taller man’s jacket.  “I can’t wait any longer,” he purred, standing on his tiptoes to whisper in the brunet’s ear.  “I’ve been thinking about you all week.”  Sousuke growled deep in his throat and it sent a shiver up the redhead’s spine.

“Me, too,” he wrapped his arms around him, pulling Rin closer to his chest.  “I want you,” he admitted, moving a hand up to cradle the back of Rin’s head.  “God, how I’ve wanted you.”

“Then have me,” Rin pulled back enough to look up at him.  “But let’s go somewhere a bit more private?”

They’d been to most of the hotels surrounding the bar, so it wasn’t difficult to navigate their way to the closest.  Sousuke handed his card to the man at the front desk and soon they were walking toward their room.  It was on the first floor, so they had to forego groping each other in the elevator.  Not like they hadn’t done that before in their desperation to feel the other’s skin against their own.

“So,” Sousuke said once they reached their room.  “You’ve been thinking about me all week, have you?” he asked.  But, instead of answering him, Rin just grabbed the keycard from his hand and unlocked the door, walking inside with hips swinging enticingly.  “Rin?”

“I wasn’t kidding,” the redhead set the key on the nightstand.  “I’ve had a particularly taxing week,” he admitted, beginning to unbutton his shirt.  “Want to help alleviate some of that stress?” he offered.  Sousuke was through the door and on him in an instant.

“You fucking tease,” he breathed before he crushed their lips together.

Sousuke was a pretty polite guy.  He didn’t curse conversationally like Rin often would, once he got a drink or two in him, at least.  But when they were behind closed doors, he let the expletives fly.  It was hot to see the normally calm Sousuke lose it like that.  And Rin liked knowing that he was the cause.

“I very nearly bent you over the bar and took you right there,” Sousuke growled when they pulled apart.  “This once a week shit has to stop.”

“You want to stop?” Rin teased, looking up at him through thick lashes.

“Fuck no,” the brunet cupped his cheek and brushed the pad of his thumb over Rin’s cheekbone.  “I meant it’s not enough.”

“Well, aren’t we greedy?” the redhead reached up and grabbed Sousuke’s wrist, pulling his large hand away from his face and bringing it to his mouth.  He kissed the taller man’s palm and stuck out his tongue, tracing the creases of his hand and moving to lick up the length of his middle finger.  “Can’t get enough of me?” he taunted before wrapping his lips around the digit, tongue swirling along the tip.  It was a promise of what was to come.

“I could have you all night and it still wouldn’t be enough,” Sousuke admitted.  “You drive me crazy, Rin,” he pulled his hand away from the delicious warmth that was the redhead’s mouth.  “When I’m with you, I forget about everything else.”

Suddenly, it hit him.  Rin had completely forgotten what he was here to do.  He was supposed to be figuring out who Sousuke was so he could report back.  But when the taller man’s large hands found their way to his ass and gave a gentle, yet forceful squeeze, he decided that Sousuke’s identity could wait.

They had all night, after all.

Sousuke’s way of making love was unlike anything Rin had ever experienced before.  Of course, his experiences consisted of bad teenaged sex in high school and then, years later, extortion.  There was a reason Mikoshiba trusted him to get the information, after all.  He could make even the strongest of will break beneath him.  But Sousuke was different.

Sex with Sousuke wasn’t about extracting information or getting his questions answered.  When Sousuke made love to him, it was about just that.  Two bodies moving as one, pushing each other closer and closer toward the precipice before both took the plunge and came crashing back down to reality.

“S-Sousuke…f-fuck…!” Rin threw his head back as the taller man kissed the inside of his thigh, just shy of where he wanted him.  “Please…stop teasing…” he begged.

“I get you one night a week,” Sousuke looked up at him, cerulean eyes dark, hungry.  “Let me savor what little time we have.”

“Can’t you savor it during the next round?” the redhead huffed.

“So, you’re fine with me keeping you up all night again?” the brunet sucked the sensitive flesh of his inner thigh, eliciting a hiss in response.  Rin whimpered.  “I can’t hear you, Rin.”

“Yes, damn it!” Rin growled.  “You can fuck me until the sun comes up,” he propped himself up on his elbows and stared down at the other man.  “Just, please, do _something_.”

“With pleasure,” Sousuke grinned, those beautiful eyes of his flashing mischievously.

Rin loved Sousuke’s mouth.  Absolutely loved it.  The way his lips felt against his own.  The teasing way they brushed against his skin.  And the warm, wet heat of his mouth engulfing him.  He could never last long.  Not with Sousuke’s expert tongue finding all his sensitive spots.

“E-Enough, Sousuke…!” Rin reached down and pulled at the dark head of hair between his thighs.  “If you keep that up, I’ll-” but Sousuke didn’t listen.  If anything, he increased the suction, causing Rin to toss his head back and grip his hair tighter.  “Sou…suke…ah…I’m…!” Rin squeezed his eyes shut as he came, back arching off the mattress as his body shuddered almost violently.

When he finally floated back down from his high, he saw Sousuke above him, concern shining in those damn cerulean eyes of his.

“You okay?” he asked, reaching a hand up to brush the bangs from Rin’s face.  The redhead felt boneless, but he managed a small smile.

“Your mouth is dangerous,” he confessed.

“Good?” Sousuke questioned.

“Very good,” Rin snaked his arms around the other man’s neck.  “But I wanted to do it together,” he gave a pout.

“Sorry,” the brunet ducked his head sheepishly.

“Well,” he slid one of his hands down Sousuke’s chest and palmed his clothed erection. “I’m sure you can think of a way to make it up to me,” he leaned forward and nipped at the other man’s ear.

“And you said _my_ mouth was dangerous,” the taller man countered, fisting a hand in Rin’s hair and crushing their lips together.

Sometime later, after Rin had snapped out of his lust-induced haze, he remembered his assignment.  He was lying on his stomach, head pillowed on his arms as Sousuke rubbed soothing circles on his back.  They’d just gotten out of the bath and were cooling down.

Rin liked Sousuke.  A lot.  He was hoping that no matter what happened after tonight, they could still meet up like this.  He was the only one who had ever made him feel this way.  Warm.  Safe.  Sated.

“Sousuke,” he said, turning his head toward the brunet.

“Hm?” Sousuke hummed lazily, eyelids drooping.

“I’m thirsty,” Rin looked up at him.  “Would you mind getting me a drink from the vending machine?”

“Oh, sure thing,” he removed his hand from Rin’s back and the shorter man shivered, suddenly feeling cold without its warmth.  “Cola okay?”

“Yeah, that’s fine,” the redhead pushed himself up and kissed his cheek.  “Thanks, Sousuke.”

“Anything for you,” he teased, and put on one of the hotel’s complimentary robes, slipping the keycard into the pocket before he walked over to the door.  “I’ll be right back,” he said and then he was gone.

Rin wasted no time.  He hopped off the bed and began searching for something, anything that could give him an inkling as to who Sousuke worked for.  He just hoped it didn’t turn out to be another company like Rin’s.  It would be harder to recruit him if he worked for one of their rivals.

He spotted the taller man’s pants on the ground and picked them up, searching the pockets.  He found his wallet and opened it, eyes flicking to the door to make sure the other man wasn’t back yet.

“He even looks good in his ID photo,” Rin shook his head with a smile.  “Yamazaki, huh?”  The name fit him.  But his last name didn’t tell him who Sousuke worked for.  He dug into the other pocket and found a receipt for a family restaurant.  He’d had the pork.

Rin was about to give up and head back to the bed when he noticed something sticking out of Sousuke’s jacket, which was tossed over the chair beside him.  He gripped the end of a long black cord and pulled it out.  It was a lanyard.  At the end of it was a leather case.  Rin quickly grabbed it and turned it over in his hands.  As he did, it caught the light from the bedside lamp.

“Shit,” Rin breathed, blood running cold as he stared at the badge in his hands.  “He’s a cop.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be a one-shot, but the more I thought about it...the more I wanted to write.


	2. Getting To Know All About You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I actually meant to have this written for Rin's birthday, but I did a lot of thinking during my marathon (26.2 miles gives you a lot of time) and I finally decided where I wanted this to go.  
> I feel like not a lot happens in this chapter, but it moves the story forward, anyway. I have an end-goal in sight (ish) and I'm moving toward it!
> 
> I hope you guys like this~ I was so excited about this AU that I wanted to keep going, but I wasn't sure where exactly I was headed. Hopefully, you all enjoy the ride!
> 
> Thanks again to my awesome beta, indevan (@vertigoats)! Thankfully, they're getting back into the Free! fandom again (even if just a little bit) so I don't feel quite as bad making them read my trash, haha. I do the fine-tooth editing, though, so please excuse any typos I may have missed.

Rin stared at the badge in his hands, not believing what he was seeing.

Sousuke was a cop.

A cop.

“Shit,” he cursed again and quickly slipped the leather case back into the other man’s jacket.

If Sousuke had just been anything else, he could have feasibly conceived recruiting him.  But a cop?  Someone who upheld and enforced the law?  There’s no way he’d join up with a bunch of vigilantes who not only broke the law, but did so for money.

He quickly rose to his feet and gathered up his clothing.  He had to get out of there.

Rin had just put an arm into his jacket when he heard the hotel room door open.

“Hey, they only had one cola left,” Sousuke’s voice drifted into the room.  “But I’ll play you for it,” he added with a chuckle.  Rin turned toward him and watched as the smile faded from the brunet’s face.  “You’re leaving?”

“Uh, yeah,” Rin cleared his throat, trying to think of a lie.  Deception came easy for him, especially when dealing with a target.  But Sousuke was different.  This was too close.  He was too close.  “I have to go take care of something for work.”  Sousuke looked over at the clock on the bedside table

“At one in the morning?”

“Well,” the redhead swallowed, mind going a mile a minute.  “I had this project that was due today, well, yesterday now,” he corrected.  “And I just realized that I left a big part out of it.”  Rin breezed by him, his hand almost reaching the doorknob before he felt Sousuke grip his upper arm.

“Wait,” the taller man’s voice sounded strange.  Hurt, almost.  Rin didn’t want to look up at him.  “Is there something I can do to help?” Sousuke asked.  Rin felt his chest tighten.  “I’m not that great with computers or files or anything like that, but I can keep you company or bring you coffee or something,” he offered, with a hint of a laugh at the end.

“Sousuke,” Rin turned toward him and immediately regretted it.  The way Sousuke was looking at him made Rin want to fess up to everything.  Come clean and bare himself completely.  He supposed that made him a pretty good cop.  “It’s,” Rin looked away again, “It’s nothing you can help me with, I’m afraid.”

“Oh,” Sousuke released his arm.

“I’m sorry,” Rin felt compelled to say.  He truly was sorry.  He’d planned on staying with Sousuke all night.  And maybe longer if the taller man had agreed to join their team.  But there was no way now.

“I won’t say I’m not disappointed,” the brunet admitted, bringing a hand up to brush Rin’s cheek.  Rin put his hand over Sousuke’s and held it there as he turned back to face him.  “But,” Sousuke added, “if you feel like making it up to me…” he trailed off, pulling away.

“What are you guilting me into?” Rin raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest, his interest piqued.  Sousuke just flashed a smile and grabbed the complimentary notepad and pen off of the dresser.  “Sousuke…”

“Just a sec,” the brunet said as he wrote.  He finished and stood back to his full height.  “There’s uh,” he rubbed the nape of his neck before tearing off the piece of paper.  “There’s this thing tomorrow night and I know we have this once a week deal going, but I was wondering, since you’re abandoning me…” his trailed off, cerulean eyes sparkling playfully.

“All right, already,” Rin held his hand out.

“You mean you’ll go with me?” Sousuke asked, looking honestly surprised.

“I’ll think about it,” he snatched the note.  “This is a pretty fancy hotel,” Rin mused as he read the name off of the paper.  “Seems a little excessive for our intended use.”

“Relax, it’s not a booty call,” Sousuke gave a gentle smile.  “Although, with our history, I can imagine why you’d assume.”

“I wasn’t assuming anything…” Rin blinked up at him innocently.  Okay, so maybe he had been.  They only ever met for sex, after all.

“Formal attire,” the taller man said.  “I’ll meet you there at seven?” he asked and Rin nodded.  “Oh, and that’s my number in case you have trouble finding the place.”

“Not to worry,” Rin slipped the paper into his pocket.  “I’ve been there a few times.”  Sousuke’s eyes suddenly hardened, a frown tugging at the corners of his lips.  “Not like that,” Rin chuckled, lifting a hand to muss the other man’s hair.  “Now whose mind is in the gutter?”

“Rin-”

“I’ve got to go,” Rin lowered his hand to rest against the side of Sousuke’s neck, his thumb brushing the sensitive flesh below his lover’s earlobe.

“Do you really have to go?” the taller man asked and Rin felt a painful tugging in his chest.  But he had to leave.  Saying that he had work to do wasn’t a complete lie.  Now that he knew Sousuke was a cop, he needed to think of something to tell his boss.  He was supposed to report back in the morning.

“I do,” he said softly, unable to think of anything else.

“Please say you’ll come tomorrow,” Sousuke urged as he leaned closer, touching their foreheads.

“What is it, Sou?” Rin teased, trying to ease some of the tension.  “Can’t wait until next week to see me?”

“I’ll go into withdrawal,” the brunet caught on with a laugh.  He brought his hands up and rubbed Rin’s upper arms in a soothing fashion.  If felt nice.  Comfortable.  Rin probably could have stood with Sousuke like that forever, just feeling him close.

“I’ve…” Rin snapped out of it.  “I’ve got to go.”

“I know,” Sousuke breathed.  “I hope you’ll come tomorrow.”

“I said I’d think about it,” he whispered back with a teasing smirk.  Sousuke smiled down at him and gripped his chin, tilting his head up.

“Until tomorrow, then.”  He brushed his lips against Rin’s.  The kiss was tender, so chaste that it left Rin longing for more.  But he had to go.  “Want me to escort you to a cab?”

“In a robe?” Rin quirked an eyebrow.  He snickered as Sousuke’s cheeks reddened.  “I’m a big boy, Sou,” he knocked the back of his hand against the taller man’s chest.  “I’ll be fine.”

“If you say so…”  At that moment Rin could have sworn that Sousuke had taken on the visage of a giant puppy.  Well, more like a dog.  Maybe one of those German shepherds.  Actually, that fit him well.  He was a cop, after all.

A cop.

“I’ll see you later,” Rin pulled away and turned the knob.  “Goodnight, Sousuke.”

“Goodnight.”

Rin smiled and waved as he walked out the door.

He was down the hallway and in the lobby before he finally released the breath he’d been holding.  Sousuke was a cop.  Okay.  Got that.  Mikoshiba wanted Rin to find Sousuke and recruit him to their highly illegal team of vigilantes.  Yeah.  That wasn’t going to work.

Rin had just walked outside when he felt his phone start vibrating in his pocket.  He pulled out his cell, immediately recognizing the number, and brought it to his ear.

“Is there a problem?” he asked, voice completely serious.

_‘Oh, Rin-Rin, can’t I just call to say ‘hello’ once in a while?’_ Kisumi’s cheery voice replied.

“Kisumi, this is your work phone,” Rin glared, even though the other man couldn’t see him.

_‘And this is about work,’_ he insisted _.  ‘You just always answer so seriously and it gets kind of-’_

“If there’s a point, please get to it,” the redhead had no patience for him today.

_‘Geez, what’s eating you?’_ Kisumi sounded like he was pouting.  _‘Oh, speaking of which, it’s Thursday. Am I interrupting your date?’_

“I just left,” Rin pinched the bridge of his nose and started walking down the street, unable to stand still.  He wanted Kisumi to just say whatever it was he needed to tell him and then leave him alone.  He still hadn’t come up with anything to tell his boss.

_‘Ah, that’s my Rin-Rin. Love ‘em and leave ‘em.’_

“Kisumi…”

_‘Okay, okay,’_ Kisumi laughed. _‘I know who our mystery man is,’_ he sang and Rin stopped walking, legs suddenly feeling numb.

“You…do…?” Rin was surprised he’d found his voice at all.

_‘Yup,’_ the other man sounded quite proud of himself.  _‘Sorry. I know it was your assignment, but I just so happened to be in a position where I could-’_ he cut himself off.  _‘Oops, he’s waking up,’_ Kisumi whispered.  _‘I’ll see you tomorrow morning, or,'_ he giggled, _'later today.’_

Then the line went dead.

Rin pulled the phone away and stared at it for a moment.  Well, he supposed now he didn’t have to come up with anything to tell Mikoshiba.

*~*

For the second week in a row, they were having a staff meeting.  It almost felt like it was a real office job.  Instead of a ragtag team recruited based on talents that were not of a legal nature.

“Good morning, Rin-Rin,” Kisumi slung an arm over his shoulder as soon as he walked into the meeting room.  “Did you oversleep?” he asked and immediately followed it with, “Or did Loverboy wear you out last night?” his violet eyes twinkled.

“I missed my train,” Rin lied.  He’d gone straight home, but found it nearly impossible to sleep. He kept thinking about how his boss would react when he found out about Sousuke.

“Good morning,” Seijuurou greeted as he walked into the room.  Rin had made it just in time.  “First off, I want to make you all aware that our client has put a hold on the Sasabe job.”

“What?!” Momo screamed.  “Nii-san, if they think I can’t take him out, I assure you that this time-”

“Calm down,” Seijuurou held his hand up.  “They’re not upset with us,” he explained.  “They simply have decided to wait.”

“But Sir,” Ai raised his hand.

“Yes, Nitori?” their boss turned toward him.

“Sasabe is a bad man, right?” he asked.  “I mean, that’s why you approved the hit…” he trailed off as though he was unsure how to continue.

“You’re right,” Seijuurou said.  “However, I did do my research and found that Sasabe, though he’s been a part of many misdeeds over the years, has never committed a crime as serious as that of what our client has accused him.”

“He’s a mob boss,” Momo crossed his arms over his chest.  “He’s scum, Nii-san.”

“Momotarou,” he said sternly and the younger man quieted down.  “We’ll wait until we’ve been given our orders.”  He paused, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.  “Matsuoka,” he called and Rin snapped his head up.

“Sir?”

“Have you found Sasabe’s mystery savior from the video yet?”

“I-”

“Actually,” Kisumi cleared his throat.  “I didn’t mean to overstep, but a good friend of mine allowed me to use his facial recognition software last night.”

“Facial recognition software?” Seijuurou repeated.  “And just who do you know that has access to something so expensive?”

“Now, now, Sei-chan,” Kisumi tutted.  “When you offered me this job, you promised you wouldn’t ask questions,” he winked and Rin noticed his boss clench his jaw, the vein on his neck protruding.

“Very well,” he ground out.  “And what did you find out?”

“Well, it turns out that our 'Good Samaritan' did have some training,” he stood up.  “May I?”  Seijuurou nodded and stepped to the side.  Kisumi walked to the front of the room and produced a flash drive from his pocket.

He placed it into the laptop and gestured toward the screen which had just illuminated behind him.  Sousuke’s face appeared.

“That’s him!” Momo pointed at the screen.

“Yamazaki Sousuke,” Kisumi said.  “Age twenty-seven. Height 188cm. Weight-”

“Who does he work for?” Seijuurou interrupted.  “Will he join up with us or…?” he raised his brows, craning his neck forward and waiting for a response.

“Well, here’s where it gets tricky,” the pink-haired man explained.  “The software I used had a database taken from the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department,” he said.  “So, everyone in it is either a criminal or,” he grinned, “a cop.”

“Kisumi-san,” Ai began.  The taller man looked over at him, grin never fading.  “Do you mean to imply that Yamazaki-san works for the police?”

“Bingo,” Kisumi replied.

“That explains his quick reflexes,” Seijuurou rubbed his chin.  “Is he high up there? Some sort of special agent or something?”

“That’s what I found strange,” Kisumi said.  “He graduated top of his class, his record is squeaky clean, and he’s received countless awards.”  He clicked over to a photo of Sousuke shaking the hand of the Commissioner General.  “Yet, he’s still just an officer.”

“Why wouldn’t someone with his credentials be promoted?” their boss crossed his arms over his chest.

“Good question,” Kisumi brought a finger to his lips.  “Why, indeed…”  He hummed. “But, I figured we could use that.”

“How so?” Ai asked.

“Well, if I had accolades like that,” Kisumi tapped his finger on his chin, “I would be pretty disappointed to still be in an entry-level position.”

“I follow,” Seijuurou said.  “But do you think that’s enough to get him to join us?” he asked.  “This might not be his ideal line of work.”

“It’s not really anyone’s ideal, I don’t think,” the pink-haired man countered.  “Anyway, I asked around and found out that he’ll be attending a party tonight.”

Rin’s eyes widened.  How was Kisumi able to learn so much in a single night?

“If it’s all right with you, Sei-chan,” Kisumi began and then looked over at Rin, “And with you, Rin-Rin,” he added.  “I wonder if I might try recruiting him this evening?”

“Fine by me,” Seijuurou said.  “Just use some tact, will you?” he urged.  “The last thing we need is cops searching through our files and sticking their noses where they don’t belong.”

“I don’t think there will be any problems,” Kisumi gave a slow smile.  “I can be _very_ persuasive.”

Rin knew that to be true.  The taller man never had any trouble getting the information he needed.  And he _was_ their recruiter, after all.  He and Ai wouldn’t even be here if it weren’t for Kisumi.  He was good at what he did.

And that worried Rin.

“Don’t let it get to you, Matsuoka,” Seijuurou was suddenly beside him, slapping Rin on the back.  “Shigino’s just been doing this a lot longer, that’s all,” he assured him.  “Trying to find one man in a city of millions is tough.”  His boss walked toward the door.  “You’ll get the next one.”

“Yeah, don’t feel bad, Rin-Rin,” Kisumi sat down across from him, folding his arms on the table and resting his head on them, violet eyes peering up at him through cotton-candy lashes.  “You’re not mad at me, are you?”

“Mad?” Rin blinked.

“For taking over your assignment?”  The other man pouted.  “I tried to apologize last night, but,” he paused, biting his lip, “duty called.”

“Your friend with the facial recognition software?” the redhead asked, but he knew the answer.

“Had to hold up my end of the bargain,” Kisumi giggled.  “Anyway, I’ve got to go shopping before tonight,” he went on.  “I need to make a good impression with tall, dark, and delicious.”

Rin didn’t like the look in those violet eyes of his.

“Plan on snagging him with your charm?” he asked.

“I’ve got to win him over to our side,” the taller man replied, sitting up and splaying his hands out on the desk as he stood.  “Unlike you and Ai-chan, he doesn’t seem like a lost little puppy looking for a home.”

“Kisumi…” Rin growled.

“Oh, Rin-Rin, you’re not a puppy anymore,” Kisumi pat his head.  “Well, I’ve got to buy a new suit for tonight,” he said, brushing his bangs out of his eyes.  “Gotta look good for the wedding.”

“Wedding?” the redhead furrowed his brows.  “I thought you said it was a party.”

“Well, yes,” Kisumi clasped his hands behind his back.  “It’s the wedding reception for the daughter of the Senior Commissioner,” he said.  “It’s funny-”

But Rin ignored whatever he said after that.  He was more concerned with trying to figure out how to stop Kisumi from engaging Sousuke, knowing that the brunet wouldn’t want to join up with them and that their recruiter could be very persistent.  It could end very badly.

Kisumi must have sensed his distress because he put a hand on Rin’s shoulder.

“Hey, don’t worry,” he smiled. “He may be big, but I’m tough.”  He paused with a laugh.  “I might not be a whiz with knives like you, Rin-Rin, but I’ve got a pretty sharp tongue.”  He stuck it out for emphasis.  “It’s gotten me out of some pretty tight spots.”

Rin didn’t know whether to be relieved or more worried.

“Wish me luck,” Kisumi said as he walked out of the room.  Rin hadn’t realized that the others were already gone.  He glanced up at the screen before him, Sousuke’s face still smiling as he received his award.

That wasn’t the face of a killer.  He didn’t want Sousuke dragged into this lifestyle.  Not when he had a good job.  Not when he had a choice.

And, more than that, he didn’t want to lose what they had.  If Sousuke found out what Rin did for a living, he knew it would be over.

So, all Rin had to do was go to the reception and stop Kisumi from luring Sousuke into his web.  And he wouldn’t even need to crash the party.  He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the folded piece of note paper.  He’d been invited, after all.

*~*

Rin stood in front of the hotel.  It was as extravagant as he remembered.  Valet parking.  Greeters at the front, opening doors for the guests as they arrived.  He looked down at his choice of clothing and wondered if maybe he shouldn’t have gone with something a little dressier.  Sousuke had said it was formal attire, but he hadn't realized just how formal.  Still, his button up shirt and blazer would have to do.

He walked toward the glass doors and into the hotel.  The fountain in the middle of the lobby was new.  He spotted a sign to the right of the front desk.  It was directing all wedding guests to the far ballroom.  He followed the flow of the crowd, but stopped when he spotted a familiar head of pink hair.

Rin ducked behind a potted plant as he watched the taller man walk into the ballroom.  _Of course_ Kisumi would be right on time.  And Rin couldn’t very well walk in after him.  If the other man saw him, it would be over.  How could he explain that he just _happened_ to be at the same wedding reception?  Especially when Kisumi hadn't even told him where it was going to be.

When he saw the other man disappear among the guests, he made his move.  Following one of the servers, he walked through a pair of double doors.  He breezed by some caterers, who were too busy polishing silverware to notice him.

He peaked through a black velvet curtain and spotted the bar.  He was worried as to whether or not he’d find Sousuke before Kisumi did, but he needn’t have.  There, sitting at the bar and looking quite anxious, was his lover.

Rin felt an overwhelming urge to walk out there and sit beside him, lean against his shoulder and invite him upstairs to makeup for the time they’d lost.  But before he even had a chance to talk himself out of it, he spotted Kisumi.

Damn, he was good.

The pink-haired man practically minced over to the bar, swaying his hips as he did.

“Is this seat taken?” he purred, playing with a loose piece of his hair.

“All yours,” Sousuke answered without looking at him, his cerulean eyes scanning over the cloth-covered tables and the wooden dance floor.

“You like to dance?” Kisumi asked as he took his seat.  Sousuke shook his head, still not meeting his gaze.  “You know,” he continued, “You look pretty lonely.”  That got his attention.

“Do I?” Sousuke asked, finally facing the other man.

“Waiting for someone?” he asked, placing a hand on Sousuke’s upper arm and leaning into him.

Rin felt something hot bubbling up in his chest, but he ignored it.

“Yes.”  The brunet had answered so quickly that Rin barely heard it.  Kisumi looked surprised as well.

“I see…” but he wasn’t deterred.  “So, what kind of girl is she?”

“Is there something I can help you with?” Sousuke asked him pointblank.

Rin couldn’t help but smile.  It looked like he didn’t need to worry about Kisumi seducing him, after all.  But he still had to get Sousuke out of there.  He took out his cellphone and the note with Sousuke’s number on it.  He typed a quick message and hit send.

“Funny you should ask,” Kisumi moved his hand to Sousuke’s chest.  The taller man just looked down at it with a slight frown.  “I’m _very_ interested in you, Ya-” but he was interrupted when Sousuke pulled away.

“Sorry,” the brunet muttered an apology as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone.  He opened Rin’s text and then the most amazing smile appeared on his face.  Rin felt his heart skip a beat.  “I’ve got to meet someone,” Sousuke said and stood up.  “Enjoy the party,” he threw over his shoulder as he walked away, leaving a stunned Kisumi in his wake.

Rin almost felt bad for his coworker.  But he didn’t have time to stand there and worry about Kisumi’s wounded pride.  He needed to rush back to the front and meet Sousuke by the fountain.

He took off in the direction of the double doors he’d walked through earlier, but accidentally ran into someone.

“My bad,” he said and pulled back.  The man, just a bit shorter then himself, stared up at him with cool, blue eyes, but said nothing.  It was then that Rin noticed the dark-haired man wasn’t wearing the caterers’ uniform.  Maybe he was lost.  “Hey, this is-”

“Excuse me,” the shorter man bowed and walked through the velvet curtain, straight toward Kisumi.  The pink-haired man looked startled at first, but quickly recovered, offering the largest smile Rin had ever seen him fake.

He wondered who the man with the black hair was and why Kisumi seemed to know him.  But now was not the time.  He needed to go meet Sousuke.

Rin had no further trouble getting back to the lobby.  He had just made it to the edge of the fountain when he saw Sousuke walking up.  He looked out of breath, but grinned when he spotted Rin.

“Hey there,” Rin waved.

“You came,” Sousuke looked relieved and Rin felt a twinge of guilt at making him wait.

“Well, I did sort of ditch you yesterday.”

“Did you get your work done?” he asked.  Rin had nearly forgotten.

“Someone ended up doing the rest for me.”  It wasn’t a lie.

“So, you didn’t need to leave, after all?” Sousuke raised a dark eyebrow.

“Hey, don’t make me feel worse about it,” Rin crossed his arms over his chest.  “I’m here now, aren’t I?”

“Yes,” Sousuke closed the distance between them and offered his arm.  “Shall we head in?”

“Actually,” Rin took his arm and leaned close enough to whisper in his ear.  “I thought we might skip the party and have one of our own.”  He felt the other man tense.  “No good, Sou?”

“I was hoping to make this a date,” Sousuke put his hand over Rin’s, securing it to his arm.  “Maybe a little dancing, a drink or two, enjoy the buffet-”

“Try to guess which of the bridesmaids has slept with the groom,” the redhead finished for him, flashing his sharp teeth in a teasing grin.

“Nice,” the brunet said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

“How about this,” Rin offered.  “We go back to the party and have a ‘date’, as you called it,” he chuckled at the face Sousuke pulled.  “But first, you let me take you upstairs and make up for last night?”

Sousuke let out a puff of air, his brows drawn down.

“I don’t have a choice in the matter, do I?”

“Nope.”

Sousuke sighed and shook his head before he leaned down to kiss Rin’s cheek.

“All right, let’s go upstairs,” he navigated them toward the elevators.

“Wait, Sousuke,” Rin looked over his shoulder at the front desk.  “Don’t we need to get a room first?”  The taller man gave Rin’s arm a squeeze, drawing his attention away from the clerk checking people in.

“I’ve already gotten us one.”

Rin gaped and then gave a wicked grin.

“Not a booty call, huh?” he asked and laughed as Sousuke’s ears turned bright red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, these boys.
> 
> Yes, I aged them up considerably. And, yes, Sousuke is taller than his bio because he's 9 years older. Believe me, I'm a stickler for that kind of stuff. So, I didn't get his height wrong, hehe.
> 
> Anyone care to venture a guess as to who the other two characters are? The one Kisumi 'borrowed' the software from and the one Rin passed on his way to the fountain? If you haven't guessed yet, that's fine. They'll be revealed soon enough. The latter before the former. (Plus, I actually described him)
> 
> This is definitely a SouRin, but I do plan on having pretty much every Free! character in this fic. I hope that's okay!! 
> 
> Thanks for reading and sticking with me. I'll see you all next chapter~ And let's get excited for SouRin Week next month!! XD
> 
> P.S. You know Rin beat Sousuke back to the fountain because Sousuke got lost on the way...


	3. Getting On My Nerves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to get into Sousuke's head~  
> From now on, I'll be jumping around (and adding more characters)  
> The thick plottens!
> 
> Also, special shout out to [BakaPandy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaPandy/pseuds/BakaPandy) for helping me track down Rin and Sousuke's room number from Samezuka. I wanted that to be their hotel room number in this chapter. It really has nothing to do with the plot, but I wanted it and I wanted it to be right, haha. Thanks!! XD
> 
> And thanks, as always, to be my beta, indevan!

Sousuke was awoken by the sound of the bathroom door closing.  At first, he wasn’t sure if he’d imagined the sound, but when he heard the spray of the shower and noticed that the spot beside him was now vacant, he put two and two together.

He rolled over onto his stomach and buried his face in the pillow.  The room was far too bright.  Thankfully, he had the day off or he’d be concerned about being late for work.  Sousuke was content to spend the rest of the day in bed.  Not alone, of course.

He turned his head and cracked an eye open, taking in the white door of the attached bathroom.  Just once he would like to wake up before Rin.

In the two months they’d been seeing each other – well, ten weeks, if he was counting, which he was – the redhead had only stayed the night twice and both times he was up and in the shower before Sousuke could even give a stretch.  He wondered if Rin even slept at all.  Of course, he was too tired from their ‘activities’ to try and stay up with him.

Still, it would be nice to wake up with Rin still in his arms, eyes closed, breathing even.  Sousuke wondered what that mouth would look like completely relaxed.  No smirk, no teasing grin, no sharp teeth biting onto his lower lip to keep from moaning too loud.  Not that Sousuke minded any of that, of course.

And the sights Rin _had_ showed him more than made up for what he was missing.  The way the redhead looked spread out on the bed beneath him, crimson eyes dark and pupils blown, his breath hitching as Sousuke slid into him.  Or how Rin looked when he was on top, cheeks flushed and those same eyes that could look so vulnerable, hard and predatory as he licked his lips, every movement causing the brunet to grip the sheets tighter and throw his head back until he came undone.

Yes, Rin had shown him plenty.  But he still longed for the sight he’d never seen before.

Maybe this time, instead of waiting in bed, he’d surprise Rin by joining him for his morning shower.  He could always help him wash his back.  He owed Rin, after all.  Since the redhead, remaining completely untrue to his word, kept Sousuke in bed well past the conclusion of the party downstairs.  He wasn’t sure how he was going to explain suddenly disappearing last night to his boss tomorrow morning.

Yeah, surprising Rin in the shower sounded fair.

But Sousuke’s plans were interrupted when his cell phone began to ring.  With an annoyed groan, he flopped onto his other side and reached into the pocket of his pants, which were hanging haphazardly off of a chair, just within reach.  He fished out his cell and narrowed his eyes as he recognized the number.  He released an aggravated puff of air and answered.

“Tachibana.”

 _‘Good morning, Yamazaki-kun,_ ’ a pleasant voice came from the other end.  _‘How was the party last night?’_

Of course he knew about it.  This guy seemed to know Sousuke’s every move and it was getting annoying.

“Missed most of it, I’m afraid,” Sousuke responded, voice as cordial as he could muster in his grouchy state.

The phone calls had started about a week and a half ago.  The day after he’d saved a man’s life.  Of course, at the time, he didn’t realize the man whose life he saved was none other than the most notorious yakuza boss in all of Tokyo.

Notorious, not for the severity of his crimes, but for the fact that the police could never pin anything on him.

 _‘That’s a shame,’_ the man replied.  _‘That explains why Haru was unable to find you.’_

He was referring to Nanase Haruka.  Sousuke had heard of him.  He’d heard of Tachibana Makoto, too.  They both worked for Sasabe, but, once again, neither had ever had criminal charges successfully pressed against them.

“If you called to discuss what I do when I’m off the clock, I’m afraid I’m not in the mood-”

 _‘Sorry, how rude of me,’_ Makoto sounded like he was smiling.  _‘I haven’t told you why I called.’_

Sousuke assumed it was for the same reason he’d _been_ calling.  But he let him continue.

 _‘Haru and I would very much like to meet with you,’_ he said.

“Not interested,” Sousuke replied, ready to hang up.

 _‘We wouldn’t take up too much of your time,’_ Makoto insisted.  _‘You’d be back before your friend is out of the shower.’_

Sousuke eyes shot over to the bathroom door.

 _‘Well, we’ve been talking for a bit,’_ Makoto continued.  _‘Maybe they’ll be blow-drying their hair by the time you’re-’_

“Are you spying on me?” Sousuke hissed.

 _‘We like to think of it as keeping an eye on our potential employee,’_ Makoto returned, voice still as cheery as ever.  _‘Now,’ he said, ‘if you’ll simply come down to the lobby-’_

“I won’t let you threaten me, Tachibana,” he was livid.  If they wanted to spy on him, fine.  But he wasn’t about to be coerced into working as a bodyguard for the yakuza.

 _‘We would never dream of threatening you, Yamazaki-kun,’_ Makoto said.  _‘But it would be a shame if your little friend got involved, don’t you think?’_

“What?”

 _‘One room, single bed, breakfast for two from room service scheduled the day before,’_ he sounded like he was reading it off of Sousuke’s bill.  _‘Doesn’t sound like a one night stand to me.’_ There was a long pause.  _‘So, assuming you don’t want your lover in the middle of all this…’_

“You people are ruthless,” Sousuke spat.

 _‘If you don’t feel up to coming down to the lobby, we can always meet you up there,’_ Makoto sounded far too congenial for someone threatening a person. _‘Room 201, right?’_

“No,” Sousuke said quickly, eyeing the bathroom door again.  “No,” he repeated, “I’ll, uh, I’ll meet you downstairs.”

 _‘Good,’_ the other man replied.  _‘I’m in the café,’_ he said.  _‘See you soon, Yamazaki-kun.’_

And then there was silence.

Sousuke set his phone down and glared at it.  Sasabe’s men were pushy.  He didn’t care for the way they handled their business.  Their _highly illegal_ business.

There wasn’t a day that went by when Sousuke didn’t regret saving the yakuza boss.  He didn’t wish for anyone to lose their life, but saving his put a huge target on Sousuke’s back.  He sighed and got out of bed, picking up his clothing from the night before.  He hadn’t gotten a chance to get his overnight bag out of the car.

He was just about dressed when Rin walked out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist and another in his hand, drying his hair.

“I thought you said you ordered room service?” the redhead cocked his head to the side.  “Are we going out now?”

“Well…”

“Cuz if we are, all of the preparations I made in the bath are going to go to waste,” he winked.  But his teasing smile disappeared when he couldn’t meet Sousuke’s eyes.  “Sou, what’s up?”

“I have to meet with someone for work,” Sousuke lied.  It was painful.  He wasn’t the lying type.  That was one of the reasons he could never go undercover.  Too damn honest for his own good.  Of course, coming from a police family, that wasn’t surprising.

“Oh,” was all Rin said, visibly deflating.

“I’ll be right back,” he assured him.  “It’s just a quick meeting downstairs. I’ll be back before breakfast arrives,” he promised.  Rin perked up and flashed sharp teeth.

“I should hope so,” he walked forward, wrapping his arms around Sousuke’s neck and pressing his still-damp body against the other's clothed one.  “Because the next person who comes through that door is going to get _quite_ a show,” he purred, rolling his hips forward and biting his lower lip.

“I’ll hurry,” Sousuke threaded his fingers in Rin’s wet hair, cradling the back of his head and pulling him in for a heated kiss.  He nearly lost himself in that kiss, tongue darting out to taste his lover, his free hand roaming his naked back and falling to rest on the plush terrycloth of the towel.

“Hey,” Rin panted as he pulled away, face flushed pink and crimson eyes dark.  “Hurry up and go so you can come back,” he licked his lips.

“Right,” the brunet said, eyes glazed.  Then he cleared his throat.  “I’ll be right back, Rin,” he leaned down and gave him one more kiss before he walked out of the hotel room, afraid to glance back at the tempting sight he left behind, lest he never make it to his meeting.

It was easy enough to find Makoto when Sousuke walked into the café.  There were only two tables taken and the other had an elderly couple animatedly talking about the best way to have your eggs cooked.

“Tachibana,” Sousuke said as he approached the table.  A tall man with sandy hair and olive green eyes looked up at him from his seat in the booth, a gentle smile on his face.

“Yamazaki-kun,” he made to stand up, but Sousuke held a hand out, stopping him.  “Please have a seat,” Makoto gestured to the empty side of the booth.  The brunet eyed him suspiciously and then took his seat.  “How’s your friend?” he asked.

“Don’t bring them into this,” Sousuke glared.  “What do you want?”

“Well, I was thinking about ordering an omelet,” the other man replied, smile never faltering.

“I’ll walk away right now,” Sousuke threatened.

“Please excuse my rudeness,” Makoto set his menu to the side.  “I’ve come to ask you if you’ve given any thought to our offer.”

“You could have asked that over the phone,” the brunet folded his arms over his chest.

“Yes, but Sasabe-san has requested that the rest of our meetings be in person,” he explained.

“He thinks your smile will charm me into bed with you people?” Sousuke glared.  “I joined the force to uphold the law,” he said.  “If you think for one minute that any amount of money will sway me, then you’ve got another thing coming.”

“Yes, how is work?” Makoto set his elbows on the table, placing his chin on his hands.  “Any promotions in your future?”

“I’m happy where I am.”

“Really?” the sandy-haired man blinked in surprise.  “You know, it’s funny,” he rested his cheek on his fist, his other hand moving grab his menu.  He was looking over it as he spoke.  “As someone with your experience,” he glanced up, “and your impressive résumé,” he added before he returned to scanning the menu.  “I find it hard to believe that you’ve been passed over for promotion.”

“I told you, I’m happy where I am.”

“Hmm,” Makoto hummed.  “Have you had their crepes?” he asked.  “Any good?”

“Are we quite finished here, Tachibana?”

“I think Haru will be disappointed with their lack of mackerel on the menu.”

Sousuke froze.  That’s right.  Where was Nanase?  He opened his mouth to ask, but Makoto interrupted.

“But two orders of eggs benedict and Belgian waffles,” he said, olive green eyes flicking up to meet Sousuke’s.  “That sounds good.”

“How did you know my-”

“And mimosas,” he continued.  “Celebrating something, Yamazaki-kun?”

“How the hell do you know what I ordered?”

“I’m afraid I couldn’t keep my end of the bargain,” Makoto glanced at his watch.  “I don’t think you’ll make it back to your friend before room service does.”  He gave that sweet smile again.  “Haru wanted to deliver it before it got cold-”

Sousuke stood up, slamming his hands on the table.  But Makoto didn’t even flinch.

“This really isn’t the time or the place, Officer Yamazaki,” the sandy-haired man glanced over at the elderly couple, who had stopped talking and turned toward them.

Sousuke closed his eyes and took a deep breath, willing himself to calm down.  He opened his eyes and leaned forward.

“If he harms one hair on his head, I swear-”

“Do you honestly think Sasabe-san would send an assassin into your room?” Makoto looked taken aback before his features relaxed back into his usual grin.  “Recon, Yamazaki-kun. That’s all.” 

A shrill beep broke through the tension.

“Ah, that must be Haru now,” Makoto reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone.  “Your breakfast has been delivered,” he said.  “Also, your boyfriend is a lousy tipper.”

“What did he do?”

“Nothing,” he replied, setting his phone on the table.  “I’d love to meet him, though,” Makoto went on, tapping the screen.  “Haru says he’s very pretty-”

“Delete it.”

“Delete what?” Makoto blinked innocently.  “Oh, you mean this?” he showed Sousuke the phone’s screen, but the picture the brunet had assumed Haru had sent wasn’t there.  “No need,” Makoto explained, as if reading his mind.  “Haru has a photographic memory. Still,” he sighed.  “I really would have liked to see just how good looking your lover-”

“Shut your mouth,” Sousuke growled.

“Go on and head back up to your room,” the sandy-haired man picked up his menu again.  “We’ll meet again,” he said.  “Please think about Sasabe-san’s offer,” he added.  “I think you’ll find that we can be very persuasive.”

“Don’t get him involved,” Sousuke stood up, cerulean eyes hard.

“We’ll be in touch.”

Sousuke wanted to stay, hammer it into the other’s head that he was not interested, but he needed to get back up to the room.  He had to make sure that Rin was all right.  He didn’t trust Tachibana as far as he could throw him and he knew nothing about Nanase.  For all he knew, the food was poisoned.

He pressed the button for the elevator and tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for it to reach the ground floor.  For a second, he thought about running up the stairs.  But they were located on the opposite side of the lobby and that would take longer.  Finally, the light above the elevator illuminated and the doors opened with a ding.

After what was quite possibly the longest elevator ride of his life, Sousuke burst out of the doors, startling a housekeeper with a cart piled high with towels.  He quickly apologized to the older man and then took off in the direction of his room.  He ran his keycard through the reader three times before he finally got it to unlock.

He pushed the door open and scanned the room, looking for anything out of place.  The room looked just as he’d left it, only there was a tray of food on the dresser and a surprised Rin sitting on the bed.

“Sousuke,” the redhead put a hand over his heart.  “You scared the shit out of me. What the hell?”  He stood up and walked over to him.  Sousuke looked him over.  Rin was still wearing the towel around his waist and, from what Sousuke could see, he looked unharmed.  “What’s wrong? You look-”

Sousuke wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a hug.  He was okay.  They hadn’t done anything to him.  He wouldn't forgive himself if something had happened to the redhead.  He was innocent in all of this.  Rin said something, but the words were muffled by Sousuke’s chest.  He pulled back and looked down at him.

“Sou, you’re scaring me.”

“I’m sorry,” Sousuke lifted a hand and brushed the back of his fingers down his lover’s cheek.  “The meeting went long and I was worried that I’d kept you waiting.”

Rin didn’t look like he was buying it, but he didn’t press further.  For that, Sousuke was thankful.

“Well, you didn’t keep your promise,” the redhead pulled away completely and walked over to the bed.  “Room service came while you were gone.”  He sat down and gestured to the tray of food: two orders of eggs benedict and Belgian waffles with two champagne flutes and a carafe of orange juice.

“I’m sorry,” he said, eyes inspecting the food for anything out of the ordinary.

“Speaking of,” Rin grabbed a slip a paper that was under one of the plates.  “The hotel staff sends their sincerest apologies, but they were out of champagne,” he looked up at him through thick eyelashes, batting them seductively.  “Are we celebrating something, Sou?”

The words were so close to Makoto’s that Sousuke flashed back to his meeting for a moment before he blinked and shook his head.

“Hey, what do you say we go out for breakfast?” he changed the subject.

“Go out?” Rin’s eyes widened.  “But we’ve got breakfast right he-”

“Yeah, but I took so long that the eggs are probably cold and the hollandaise is starting to separate and the waffles have already absorbed all of the syrup they put on to-”

“Sousuke,” Rin fixed him with a skeptical look, crimson gaze sliding over to the tray of food before he looked back at him.  He opened his mouth and then closed it, lips curling up into a smirk as he snorted.  “Okay, I don’t know what the deal is, but we don’t have to eat here.”

Sousuke let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

“But,” Rin continued, getting off of the bed and padding over to him, letting his towel drop to the floor before he lifted his arms to rest on the brunet’s shoulders.  “Before we go…” his fingers toyed with the hair just above the nape of Sousuke’s neck.  “Remember what I said about not letting those preparations go to waste?”

Rin pressed his naked body against him, grabbing one of Sousuke’s hands and placing it just above the swell of his ass.  His skin was so warm.

“Hey,” Rin shivered.  “Your hand’s cold."

Sasabe’s men momentarily forgotten, Sousuke gave his lover a squeeze as he lowered his lips to his ear.

“Then, won’t you warm me up?”

*~*

Sousuke figured this was as close as he was going to get.  Rin’s head was on his chest, his warm breath fanning over Sousuke’s skin, his fingers drawing lazy circles on the brunet’s stomach.  Sousuke ran his fingers through Rin’s hair and craned his neck to kiss the top of his head.  Rin hummed contentedly and pressed his body closer.

Their moment was ruined, however, when Sousuke’s message alert went off.  He was going to ignore it, but his phone beeped again.

“Leave it…” Rin murmured against his skin.

“Can’t,” Sousuke reached over and grabbed his cell.  He unlocked the screen, eyes narrowing as he read the messages.

_‘It was a pleasure finally meeting you in person, Yamazaki-kun.’_

Tachibana.  Sousuke rolled his eyes and scrolled down.

_‘And please accept my apology for interrupting your day off once again.’_

“Once again…?” he furrowed his brow.  Then his phone started to ring.

“Sou…” Rin whined and rolled onto his other side.

“Sorry,” Sousuke pushed himself up and walked over to the balcony, slipping on one of the hotel’s complimentary robes as he did.  He answered without looking at the caller id.  “I thought I told you-”

“Yamazaki?”  It was Chief Kirishima.

“Ah, sorry Chief,” he apologized.  “I thought you were someone else.”

“Telemarketers, huh?” the older man chuckled.  “Listen, Yamazaki, I’m sorry to call you on your day off, but we’ve got a bit of situation and I thought you might be able to help us.”

“Oh?” Sousuke looked back over at Rin before pushing the sliding glass door open and walking out onto the balcony.  “What’s going on?”

“I’d rather tell you in person, if that’s all right.”

Sousuke sighed.  He was so looking forward to spending the rest of the day with Rin.

“What time do you need me to come in?”

“As soon as possible,” the chief replied.  “We’ll make sure you get some extra time off later in the week.”

“Give me an hour,” he said.  “I’ll be there.”  He ended the call and walked back into the hotel room.

“What’s up?” Rin asked, looking wide awake.  He was lying on his stomach, his head pillowed on his folded arms.  The white bedsheets were barely covering his nude form.

“Work,” Sousuke sighed.

“Again?”

“Well, they need me to come in.”

“Oh,” the redhead lowered his eyes. “Well, I suppose we more than made up for the other night,” he chuckled, throwing the sheet off and stretching his arms over his head.  “See you Thursday?” he asked with a wink.

For a moment, Sousuke had forgotten their arrangement.  When Rin was lying in his arms, he felt like they were more than just…  Well, whatever it was that they were.

“Of course,” he smiled.

“It’s nearly noon,” Rin glanced at the clock.  “I imagine they’ll be charging us for another night,” he sighed.  “Well, what do I owe you?”

“You don’t owe me anything.”

“Sousuke.” Rin’s tone was bordering threatening.  “You know our agreement,” he said.  “I pay for half.”

“Yeah, but this was a special occasion,” Sousuke walked over and cupped Rin’s cheek.  “Think of it as a ‘thank you’ for being my date for the party.”

“But we didn’t even go-”

“Ah, that’s right,” the brunet leaned in close and brushed their lips together.  “In that case,” he breathed, “I’ll settle for an IOU.”

“Sousuke…”

“I’ve got to hop in the shower,” he said as he walked over to the en suite bathroom.  But he stopped in the doorway, glancing back over his shoulder.  “Unless you want to join me?”

“And be responsible for making you miss work?” Rin folded his arms over his chest.  “I’m already in your debt,” he rolled his eyes.  “Let’s not make it worse.”

“Suit yourself,” Sousuke chuckled and removed his robe, tossing it onto the floor as he stepped into the shower.

*~*

Sousuke made it to work sooner than he thought.  Of course, that might have something to do with Rin being gone by the time he finished in the shower.

He walked into the station and noticed something was off immediately.  Almost everyone was there.  At least he wasn’t the only one in street clothes.

“Yo, Yamazaki!” a redhead waved to him as he made his way to his desk.  “Looks like they called everyone in, huh?”

“Sure does,” he drew his brows down.  “Any idea what’s going on?”

“Beats me,” the shorter man replied, violet eyes flashing.  “But it’s sure as hell exciting!”

“Yamazaki. Shiina,” the captain called as he walked over.  “I’m glad you’re both here.”

“No prob, Natsuya-nii-san,” the redhead smiled wide.  “I was planning on coming in tonight anyway.”

“It’s Chief Kirishima,” the tall man with curly chestnut hair frowned at him.  “Just because you’re childhood friends with Ikuya, that’s doesn’t mean-”

“Right. Sorry, sorry,” the shorter man held his hands up in defense.

Shiina Asahi had been in Sousuke’s class at the police academy, but he was pulled out early because of an opening in the forensics department.  He was what the chief called ‘A Damn Prodigy.’

“Anyway,” Natsuya pinched the bridge of his nose.  “Superintendent Serizawa has asked to see the two of you.”

“Is that why everyone is here?” Asahi blinked in confusion, violet eyes sweeping across the room.

“No, they’re here for something else entirely,” the older man said.  “I’ll fill you both in later, but Nao-erm-I mean, Serizawa-san needs to see you immediately.”

“Sounds serious,” the redhead laughed, but he looked a little nervous.  “Are we in some sort of trouble?” he side-eyed Sousuke and the brunet shrugged, shaking his head.  He couldn’t think of any rules they’d violated and he’d already finished filling out all of the paperwork pertaining to his accidental rescue of a mob boss.

“What’s this about, Captain?” Sousuke asked.

“No clue,” Natsuya held his hands up.  “But he was adamant.”  He began walking toward the superintendent’s office, motioning for them to follow.  “All I know is you two had better be back to help with the mess I just had dumped onto my desk,” he said as he they approached the office door.

“Yes, sir, Natsuya-nii-,” Asahi cut himself off and scratched the back of his head.  “Chief!” he mock saluted at the older man took a deep breath.

“Come see me once the meeting is over,” he said, mostly to Sousuke, and then walked away, leaving them to enter Serizawa’s office.

When they walked inside, they saw a man with chin-length gray hair seated at his desk, his chin resting on his interlaced fingers and his hazel eyes gentle.

“Officer Yamazaki, Shiina-kun,” he greeted.  “Please have a seat,” he gestured to the two chairs in front of his desk.  Sousuke and Asahi exchanged glances before they followed his orders.  “I’m sure you’re wondering why I had Chief Kirishima bring you here.”

“Yeah,” Asahi cleared his throat.  “What’s up?”

Sousuke didn't like the overall feeling in the room.  He suddenly wondered if the superintendent knew about Sasabe's men contacting him.  But then, why would Asahi be there?

“I’d like to speak with the two of you regarding an incident that occurred the night before last,” he began, eyes hardening as he folded his hands and rested them on his desk.  “Involving unauthorized access to the facial recognition software.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my! (that's it)  
> I hope this is interesting! I'm trying to come up with something, hehe.  
> I plan on adding as many characters as I can! The more the merrier~ (I hope you all feel the same) ^^
> 
> Some notes:  
> -Makoto could probably kill someone with that damn gentle smile never leaving his face. I'm picturing him the way he looks in Eternal Summer Episode 14 (during the water gun fight) "Actually...I'm pretty confident in my shooting skills."  
> -We haven't seen much of Haru, huh? But we'll get to see more.  
> -I just HAD to add the Starting Days/High Speed characters! Even though I haven't seen the movie yet. I hope they're somewhat in character. I only know what I've read about them and what I've seen in the previews. We'll get to see more of them, too~


	4. Getting What You Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting What You Need AKA "Poor Kisumi..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, everyone! I'm so excited about this story - now that I have an idea of where it's going to go, haha.  
> As I mentioned before, I plan on adding all of the Free! characters, so please look forward to meeting them.
> 
> This chapter is in Kisumi's point of view. There's quite a bit that both Rin and Sousuke don't know, so I thought we'd pal around with everyone's favorite cotton-candy-headed sassy-pants.  
> The next chapter will go back to Sousuke's POV (I can't stay away from SouRin for too long, you know)
> 
> Thanks, as always, to my beta, indevan! And, to quote them, "Poor Kisumi..."

Kisumi was fucked in every sense of the word.

He was lying on the hotel bed, an arm thrown over his eyes as he attempted to sort out everything that had happened over the last twelve hours.  The spot beside him in bed had long-since gone cold, his partner having been called in early for work.  It wasn’t a big deal, really.  It’s not like they often hung around and cuddled.

Kisumi took a deep breath and uncovered his face.  He stared up at the ceiling above him, stark white save for three big water stains, tainting the purity of the aging Stucco with their rusty tint.  He released the breath in a whoosh of air as he went over what happened the night before.

He was supposed to talk to Yamazaki Sousuke.  Get the cop to join their team.  But he’d barely gotten out a greeting before the taller man was running off.  He wondered just who was so important that a simple text from them would get the brunet running.  Running away _from_ Kisumi and disappearing for the rest of the night.

But, ignoring the fatal blow to his pride, Kisumi focused on what happened after Sousuke had run off.

Nanase Haruka.

What was Haru doing at the party, anyway?  And where did he come from?  He appeared out of nowhere at the bar.  Suddenly coming up and greeting Kisumi in his normal cold manner.  Kisumi wasn’t sure what he’d done to get on the stoic man’s bad side, but whatever it was, it must have been bad.

He rolled over to face the window, the bright light of midmorning all but doused out completely by the heavy curtains.  He was about to give up and fall asleep again, but his phone rang.  With a groan, he rolled back over to grab his cell off of the nightstand, silently praying that it wasn’t Mikoshiba.  He really didn’t want to talk about his failure just yet.

But when he glanced at the phone, he saw that it wasn’t his boss.  He recognized the number immediately and answered without a second thought, bringing the phone to his ear.

“Yes. Hello.” He said quickly, interrupting the caller’s greeting.  “Have there been any changes?” he sat up, the sheet falling down and revealing his naked torso.

_‘I’m sorry, Shigino-san,’_ the woman on the other end of the line truly sounded apologetic.  _‘I’m afraid he’s still unresponsive.’_   Kisumi sunk down, the hope shining in his violet eyes dimming just a bit.

“Ah, I see…” he swallowed and closed his eyes, resting his forehead against his palm.

_‘I’m sorry to bother you on the weekend, Shigino-san,’_ she continued.  _‘But it’s about your most recent payment.’_   Kisumi scrubbed his face with his hand.

“What about it?”  He sounded tired.  He only hoped he didn’t come across as rude.

_‘I’m afraid your last check bounced,’_ she said.  _‘I wanted to call you first.’_   Kisumi heard the muffled sounds of beeping and someone speaking over an intercom behind her.  He had a feeling she was calling straight from the nurses’ station at the hospital.   _‘I’d hate to send your information to collections…’_

“Ah, yes, of course,” he cleared his throat.  “I’m sorry for the inconvenience,” he said.  “Please don’t worry about the next payment. I’ll be able to cover the bounced check as well as the next month.”

_'If you’re sure…’_ she sounded hesitant.

“Of course,” he turned on his infamous charm.  “I’ll have your check today. Please continue his treatments.”

_‘Yes, Shigino-san,’_ the woman said.  _‘Of course, there is a small fee for the bad check-’_

“Understandable,” Kisumi swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, walking toward the bathroom.  “Please have my bill ready when I come to visit this afternoon.”

_‘Very good, Shigino-san. We’ll have it ready for you.’_

Then the line was silent.

How in the hell was he going to get enough money to cover two payments?  With the cancellation of their latest hit, that gave them a grand total of zero for the month.  So, even if he’d been successful in recruiting Sousuke, he wouldn’t have gotten paid for his work.

“Shit…”

Kisumi set his phone down on the counter and looked at himself in the mirror.  He had bags under his eyes and innumerable love bites and bruises across his chest.  He turned on the sink to wash his face, but didn’t get the chance.  His phone started to ring again.  It was another number he recognized.

 “Ah, Makoto!” he answered cheerily.  But the voice on the other end of the line was not Makoto’s.

_‘Kisumi.’_

“Haru?” he blinked in surprise.  “Why are you calling on Makoto’s phone?” he asked and then chuckled.  “Did you leave yours at home again?”

_‘Sasabe-san wants to see you.’_

“O-Oh?” Kisumi asked, covering his stutter with a small cough.  “Does he miss me that much?”

_‘Come down to the club,’_ Haru’s deadpan drifted over the line.  _‘Be here in an hour.’_

“Of course! You know what I always say-” but Kisumi heard the click of the call ending.  “This,” he looked at his phone before setting it down on the counter, bending over and holding his head in his hands.  “This is _exactly_ what I need right now….” he bit out sarcastically.

*~*

Kisumi had no trouble navigating his way to the club.  He’d been there plenty of times.

It was before noon and the club would be empty until later in the evening, still, there were two very large, burly men guarding the doors.

“Good morning, boys,” he saluted as he walked up to them, flashing a bright smile.  The men exchanged glances, one rolling his eyes, before they opened the door for him.

The club was dark, windowless, and, if he hadn’t just been outside in the sun, he would have assumed it was late at night.  Save for the fact that there were no guests at the bar or seated at the many private booths.

Just then, a bubbly blond bounced up to him, seemingly out of nowhere.  He pulled a light pink lollipop out of his mouth and smiled up at Kisumi, his magenta eyes sparkling.

“Kisu-chan!” he called, grabbing his arm in a tight hug and leaning in close.  The overwhelming scent of strawberry crème filled Kisumi’s nostrils.  The shorter man had always been weak to sweets.  “It’s been so long! Where have you been?”

“Ah, sorry, Nagi-pon,” Kisumi pat his head.  “I’ve been busy with work.”

“Still, you could come by to visit once in a while,” he pouted, puffing out his cheeks.

Sometimes Kisumi forgot that Nagisa was only a year younger than him.  But the twenty-six year old still looked like a high school kid – a gift which the blond used to his advantage.  Even if that meant his clientele weren’t the most savory of characters.

“Have you come to play with me?” he asked, waggling his brows and tugging on his unbelievably short shorts.

“Not today,” Kisumi apologized.  “I’m here on business.”  The blond pulled back, visibly distraught.

“Ah, Goro-chan is going to be pissed if I can’t at least cover my expenses this month,” Nagisa whined.  “Are you sure I can’t persuade you?” he tried, lifting the hem of his crop top and biting his lower lip.

“No can do, Nagi-pon,” Kisumi pulled his pockets inside out.  “I’m a little strapped for cash.”

“Oh fine,” the blond sighed and put the lollipop back into his mouth.  “Thuit yowtheff,” he winked and then went skipping off, realizing it wasn’t worth it to waste anymore of his time on Kisumi.  Now he was probably off to find someone to pay for his lunch.

Kisumi sighed and shook his head.  Then he heard someone clearing their throat.  He turned to see Haru standing on the other side of the room.

“Hey Haru-”

“This way,” the dark-haired man motioned for him to follow.  Kisumi bit back the urge to stick his tongue out as he followed the older man into one of the club’s private rooms.

When he walked inside, Haru shut the door behind them and gestured toward one of the overstuffed chairs.  The room was cramped and colored in red hues with heavy velvet curtains covering the walls.  It wasn’t a room typically used for the type business they were about to conduct – proven further by the circular bed in the corner.

“So, where’s Makoto?” Kisumi asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.  Haru just glanced over at him and then at the door before he took a seat on the edge of the bed.  Kisumi opened his mouth to repeat his question, but stopped when he heard the door open.

“Please excuse my tardiness,” Makoto said as he walked into the room.

“My, my, Makoto,” Kisumi said as he turned to look at him, eyes raking over the other man’s form.  “Have you gotten bigger?” He paused, watching as the tips of Makoto’s ears tinted – barely noticeable in the red glow of the room, but Kisumi spotted it.  “Taller, I mean,” he added, barely catching the growl from the dark-haired man seated on the bed.

“Kisumi,” Makoto cleared his throat.  “What do you know about Yamazaki Sousuke?”

Well, today was just going to be one of those days, wasn’t it?

“Yamazaki Sousuke?” Kisumi repeated, bringing a finger to his chin.  “Never heard of the guy.”

“Is that right?” the sandy-haired man walked around the chair so he was right in front of him.  “Well, please allow me to explain.” He smiled.  “A week and a half ago Yamazaki-kun saved Sasabe-san's life when a sniper nearly shot him during a lunch meeting.”

“Oh?” Kisumi blinked innocently.  “Glad he was there, then.”

“Yes,” Makoto’s smile didn’t falter.  “It was quite the coincidence.”

A heavy silence fell over the room.  Makoto just stood there, face gentle.  Waiting.

Kisumi dared not look over at Haru, though he could practically feel the glare and fiery daggers being thrown his way.

Finally, Kisumi caved.

“So, why are you asking me about him?”

“I’m sure your sniper, despite his lack of experience, remembered to go back and get the bullet, right?” Makoto said and Kisumi froze.

Momo, that idiot.  He’d been so distracted by the fact his hit had gone awry, he must have forgotten to pick up the evidence.  Why hadn’t anyone thought of that?

“Please, don’t worry too much,” Makoto went on.  “We got to it before the police did.”

“Okay, so you know we tried to shoot him,” Kisumi sat forward, straightening his back.  “But, I assure you, the hit has been called off.”

“Well, that’s a relief,” the sandy-haired man clasped his hands together.  “But,” he paused, “that does leave one question unanswered.”

“Oh yeah?” he asked, violet eyes never leaving Makoto’s.  “And what’s that?”

“Did you know?” Makoto asked, gentle eyes hardening ever so slightly.

“Did I-”

“Answer the question,” Haru said, voice still calm, but there was an edge to it.

“I did not.”

It wasn’t a lie.  Apart from the two meetings they’d had, Mikoshiba rarely had them all in one place at one time.  In fact, most of the time, the right hand didn’t know what the left hand was doing.  Their boss thought it was safer that way.

“He’s telling the truth.”

Kisumi was surprised to hear that from Haru.

“Good,” Makoto looked relieved.  “Now, Sasabe-san is expecting you.”

“So, this wasn’t the reason you called me here?” Kisumi asked, standing up.

“Well, we had to know whether or not Sasabe-san was still your target,” Makoto explained.  “But, seeing as the hit has been called off, I suppose we needn’t have worried.”

Kisumi liked Makoto.  Liked him a lot, actually.  In fact, if it weren’t for the sandy-haired man’s constant companion, he probably would have made a move on him long ago.  But, being as Haru was never more than a stone’s throw away, that made it impossible.

“Please, follow me,” Makoto opened the door and Kisumi walked after him.  He was led back into the club, through a swinging door and down a long hallway then ended in another door, this one with a lock.

Makoto rapped on the door once.  Half a second later, Kisumi heard the sound of an electronic lock releasing.

“It was good seeing you, Kisumi,” Makoto said as he opened the door for him.

“Yes,” Kisumi looked him up and down again as the taller man turned around.  “Hate to see you go. Love to watch you leave,” he winked and swore he saw Makoto’s ears redden again.

“Don’t just dawdle in the doorway,” a deep voice said from inside of the office.  “Close the door and come in.”  He sounded jovial.  But, then again, Sasabe always did.

“Well, hey there, Goro-chan,” he greeted, using Nagisa’s nickname for the mob boss.

“How’ve you been, Shigino?” the older man asked.  “Please have a seat.”

Kisumi took the offered seat and crossed his legs.

“Forget about me,” the pink-haired man said.  “How about you?” he asked.  “Heard you nearly bought the farm a couple weeks ago.”

“Yes, and I wonder just whose fault that was,” Sasabe narrowed his eyes and then barked out a laugh.  “It’s a good thing my new bodyguard was there to save me, hmm?”

“New bodyguard?” Kisumi raised an eyebrow.

“Well,” Sasabe laced his fingers together and rested his large hands on his desk.  “He hasn’t accepted our job offer just yet, but,” he laughed, “he’ll come around.”

“Yes, I’ve witnessed your persuasiveness before,” he said.  “Most impressive.”

“That’s an honor, coming from you,” the older man smiled, lifting a hand to rub at his closely trimmed goatee.

The mob boss always had Kisumi on edge.  He could be laughing one moment, all bright smiles that rivalled even his loudest of Hawai’ian shirts.  But then he could be holding a gun to your head the next.  Thankfully, Kisumi had never found himself looking down the business end of any of the weapons in the older man’s impressive collection.

He did wonder why none of the witnesses in any of their dealings could ever finger Sasabe as the ringleader.  He didn’t exactly blend into a crowd, what with his raucous laugh and unusual hair style, a bad blond dye-job with an undercut and a star shaved into the side of his head.

Yeah, real inconspicuous.

“Well, I’ll get right to it,” Sasabe cracked his neck.  “A large shipment of pharmaceuticals was reported stolen last night. Snatched up before it could go through customs.”

Kisumi leaned forward, listening carefully.  He didn’t care what the job was.  He needed cash and he needed it fast.

“The entire order has already been paid for through my taxable company,” he explained.  Meaning, the company that didn’t have ‘yakuza’ written on its employees’ business cards.  “But, despite that, my men needed to move quickly in order to acquire our product.”

“Wait,” Kisumi furrowed his brow.  “If you already paid for the shipment, then why was it reported stolen?”

“Like I said, it wasn’t processed through customs.”

“Is the product…” Kisumi let the sentence dangle.

“No, no, it’s completely legal,” Sasabe guffawed.  “It’s all medicine. And good stuff, too,” he went on.  “Gonna change the world.”

“Okay,” the pink-haired man brushed his bangs out of his eyes.  “So, this miracle product has been paid for and is now in the hands of its rightful owner,” he said and Sasabe nodded.  “I’m not sure why you need me.”

“I need you to find someone for me,” the older man explained.  “The reason we needed to get the product before it passed through customs is because my ex-,” he paused, “ _business_ partner,” he continued, “was planning on stealing it.”

“And you had to get to it before them.”

“Exactly,” he said.  “Although, they should be receiving half of the shipment,” he added.  “My sources found that they were planning on taking all of it.”

“So, you beat them to it.” Kisumi followed.  Although, he was certain the other party was livid, this was sure to be an exciting job.  “Okay,” he leaned forward, resting his elbows on the older man’s desk.  “Who do you need me to find?”

“An informant caught wind that my competitor’s secret weapon is back in the country,” he said.

“Secret weapon?”

“Yes,” Sasabe said.  “Apparently, they’ve been overseas for the past few years and have only just arrived back in Japan.”

“So, you need me to find them,” Kisumi sat back again, making a big show of crossing his legs and folding his arms behind his head.  “No sweat, Goro-chan,” he winked.  “Got a pic?”

“Sadly, no,” Sasabe answered.  “But one of my men saw them once before.”

“And he lived?” Kisumi asked, only half-joking.  If this person was the secret weapon of a rival yakuza group, they were surely deadly.

“He was the only survivor,” Sasabe said, face darkening.  Kisumi sobered up.  Suddenly, this job just got even more exciting.  “Dark red hair, sharp crimson eyes, and pale skin.”  He said.

Wait.  That sounded familiar.

“They’re unbelievably skilled with throwing knives,” Sasabe went on.  “I suggest you use caution.”  Then he gave a smile.  “Though, I hear, beneath that frightening visage, they’re quite a beauty.”

A beautiful redhead with crimson eyes who uses throwing knives.  That sounded exactly like someone he knew.

“I’ll keep my eyes peeled.”

“I hope you’ll do better than that,” Sasabe snorted, grabbing a briefcase and setting it on the desk.  He put in the combination and opened it, turning it toward Kisumi.  “1.7 million yen when you find them,” he said.  “Another 2.3 if you bring them in alive.”

Kisumi nearly salivated at the amount of money laid out before him.  He quickly recovered.

“If they’re as dangerous and as difficult to find as you say, I may need to buy a few-”

“Need an advance?” Sasabe chuckled.  “How much?”

“How much are you willing to give?”

*~*

The cash felt heavy in his pocket.  With this, he could pay the next four months no problem.  He wouldn’t be completely out of debt, but once he found his target, he’d be set.

Of course, that was a different problem entirely.

He walked through the swinging door and back into the club.

The description Sasabe had given him sounded a lot like Rin.  No, it sounded exactly like Rin.  The only difference being the fact that his co-worker hadn’t been overseas in years, let alone just returned to Japan.  But, then again, information stolen was not always accurate.

“Kisumi.”  It was Haru.

“Don’t worry,” Kisumi stuffed his hands into his pockets.  “I promise I’ll stop flirting with your boyfriend.”

“That’s not it,” the dark-haired man strode over to him, blue eyes flashing dangerously.  Kisumi pulled his hands free and braced himself for a fight, but Haru stopped short.  “There’s someone we need you to find.”

“Well, looks like I’m in high demand today,” the pink-haired man chuckled.  “But I’m kinda booked, considering the job your boss just gave me.”

“We’re just asking you to keep your eyes open,” Makoto appeared behind the bar.

“I suppose I can,” Kisumi looked at Makoto through half-lidded eyes.  “For you.”

“He’s approximately 180 centimeters tall. Slim yet muscular build,” Haru began rattling off.  “Red eyes.  Dark red hair-”

This sounded like the same person.

“-last seen exiting the lobby of the-”

Kisumi furrowed his brow when he heard the name of the hotel.  It was where the party had been the night before.  The same party Sousuke had attended.

“I also saw him last night before I ran into you,” Haru said.  “He was by the staff entrance to the ballroom.”

So, Rin had been at the party as well.  Why had he been there?  Was he mad at Kisumi for taking his job and going after Sousuke?  That wasn’t like him.

“So, why are you looking for him?” Kisumi asked, interrupting whatever it was Haru was saying.  The dark-haired man glared at him, but remained silent.  Instead, Makoto spoke up.

“We just want to keep an eye on him,” Makoto explained.  “If you wouldn’t mind using your skills to find out where he lives and works, that would be much appreciated.”

It sounded like both Sasabe and Sasabe’s number one and two were looking for the same person.  Maybe Mikoshiba wasn’t the only one who believed it was safer if the right and left hands were oblivious to the other’s actions.

“I suppose I can make room in my busy schedule,” Kisumi batted his eyelashes.  “But what’s in it for me?”

“You can’t fuck Makoto,” Haru said in a deadpan.  Kisumi’s eyes widened.

“ _H-Haru!_ ” Makoto gasped, scandalized, any semblance of intimidation melting away.

“F-Fair enough,” Kisumi blinked as he recovered.  “Then, perhaps a monetary exchange?”

Being the top two under Sasabe gave both Makoto and Haru access to seemingly limitless funding.

“Name your price.”

“I’m fine for now,” Kisumi winked at Haru.  “But give me some time to think about it.”  The dark-haired man nodded.  “I’ll let you know if I locate your mystery redhead.”  He waved as he walked out of the club.

It was unbelievably bright out when he emerged.  Of course, that could have something to do with how dark it had been inside of the club.

Kisumi checked his watch.  It was barely two.  He still had time to make his deposit at the bank before he went down to the hospital for visiting hours.  He felt the satisfying weight of the cash in his pocket as he walked down the sidewalk toward the train station.

So, both Sasabe and Makoto were looking for Rin, huh?  That posed a problem.  He’d known the redhead for years.  They were what he liked to consider friends.  But, even so, that was a lot of money.  A lot of money he needed.

Another thing that bothered him was the fact that he hadn’t heard from Mikoshiba yet.  Wasn’t the older man wondering if he’d managed to get Sousuke to join up with them?  Or, at the very least, if he was able to locate him?

As if on cue, Kisumi's phone began buzzing in his back pocket.  He reached for it and answered, bringing it to his ear and readying a lie.

But it wasn’t Mikoshiba.

_‘Kisumi,’_ the other man’s voice sounded panicked.

“Asahi?” he blinked.  “Are you off work already? They just called you in.”

_‘Kisumi, they **know** ,’_ he said in a harsh whisper.

“Who knows? What?” Kisumi wasn’t following.

_‘They know I let you use the facial recognition software,’_ Asahi’s voice cracked. _‘Kisumi, I’m going to lose my job or worse,’_ he paused _.  ‘Shit. I’m going to be arrested.’_

“Calm down,” Kisumi instructed.  “I thought you said you deleted the search history.”

_‘I **did** ,’_ Asahi insisted. _‘But, apparently, when your search results in a member of the staff, the program automatically sends an email to the superintendent.’_

Shit.

“Okay, so what did they say?”

_‘They were concerned because the person who ‘broke in’,’_ he quoted them, _‘used my credentials to log on.’_

“So, what did you tell them?”

_‘The truth!’_ Asahi said and Kisumi stopped walking, his violet eyes narrowing.

“And what, pray tell, was that?”

_‘That I really wanted to impress the guy I was seeing and I let you into the lab to show you the software.’_

“Asahi…”

_‘I didn’t use your name!’_ the other man said quickly.  _‘But, after that, you know, I fudged it a little bit,’_ he explained.

“You…fudged it…”

_‘Well, I said I wanted to show you how it worked and I had an old photo of Yamazaki from the Christmas party and-’_

“And they didn’t see the actual photo we used?”

_‘Well, no,’_ Asahi answered. _‘I did delete the search history and the only thing that was emailed to the superintendent was the results. Ya know, Yamazaki’s file.’_

“All right,” Kisumi said.  “So, why are you freaking out?”

_‘Because I wasn’t supposed to let anyone in and I might lose my job and-’_

“I’m sure you’ll be fine,” he rolled his eyes.  Asahi tended to overreact. “Weren’t you some kind of prodigy or something?”

_‘Yeah, I guess…’_ the other man sighed.  _‘Oh! But even though I told them I used the Christmas photo, the superintendent and Yamazaki didn’t really look like they bought it…’_

Kisumi’s phone beeped and he pulled it away from his ear to glance at the screen.  Of course, Mikoshiba chose this moment to call him.

“Listen, Babe, I’ve got to go,” he said into the phone.  “Right now it sounds like you’re not in too much trouble."  He had to keep from rolling his eyes when the other man whined.  “Call me if shit hits the fan, but for now, let’s just see where this goes.”

_‘But, they’re keeping a super close eye on me now and I was really hoping the two of us could do it in my office aga-’_

Kisumi hung up the phone with a frustrated sigh.  He’d already missed his boss’s call.  He rolled his shoulders and took a deep breath before he called back.

“Sei-chan!” he greeted cheerfully.  “You called?”

He’d worry about what was going to happen with Asahi and what he was going to do about Rin later.  After all, problems are best solved one at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Kisumi...I just want to hug him. What am I doing to this poor baby?
> 
> Please look forward to the next chapter~ We'll be back in Sousuke's POV and stuff is about to get real!
> 
> Fun fact: Every chapter has started in a hotel room. (Not the next one, though, sorry)


	5. Getting To The Bottom Of It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm sorry it took me a month to update this, you guys!! I got distracted by SouRin Week and updating a few of my under-loved fics. Please forgive me!
> 
> Okay, so, this chapter is in both Sousuke's and Mikoshiba's POV. It alternates, but they're separated by my little squiggly dealees (*~*) so I don't think it's too confusing. It's just that each part wasn't long enough to warrant its own chapter.
> 
> A note for the Mikoshiba part: Sousuke is twenty-seven, so that would put Seijuurou in his early thirties. It's less creepy if you remember that, haha. Also, those of you who've read my other fics, you know that I'm a SeiGou side-shipper (though they do deserve their own fic...ah, someday) so rest assured that I still ship them.
> 
> Okay, enough notes! Thanks, indevan, for being my beta once again.  
> Enjoy~

Sousuke watched as Asahi stood up, making another awkward joke accompanied by forced laughter.  He bowed to the superintendent and turned to walk out of the office.  Sousuke noticed the sweat dripping down the side of the redhead’s face and the way his hands shook before he stuffed them into his pockets.

After he left the office and the door softly clicked shut behind him, the man across the desk spoke again.

“Officer Yamazaki,” Serizawa caught his attention.  The gray-haired man had dismissed Asahi, but asked the brunet to stay behind.

“Sir,” he replied, sitting up straighter.

“I think it’s quite apparent that Shiina-kun was not being completely honest with us,” the older man said, lacing his fingers and placing his hands on the desk.  “But that’s not what I’m most concerned about here,” he added.  Sousuke waited for him to continue.  “Have you noticed anything strange over the past couple of days?”

“Strange, Sir?”  The first thing Sousuke thought of was the phone calls he’d been receiving from Sasabe’s men.  But that had started well before Asahi had used the software.  He hadn’t really seen anyone else outside of work.  Unless he counted that guy who tried talking to him at the party.  He couldn’t really remember his face, but he seemed interested in him.  Then again, so was Rin.  So, maybe the pink-haired guy was just flirting.  Sousuke had a hard time wrapping his mind around that, but if someone as drop-dead gorgeous as Rin had taken a liking to him, then maybe-

“Officer Yamazaki,” the older man cleared his throat, interrupting Sousuke’s thoughts.  “You saved the life of the leader of the Sasabe Group,” he spoke slowly as if he was waiting for the brunet to say something before he continued.  “I imagine that piqued quite a few people’s interest.”

It’s true.  The person who looked up his file was obviously not one of Sasabe’s, since they already knew who he was.  It could have been anyone.  A member of a rival yakuza group.  A news reporter itching to get details on the hero – since the police had covered up the incident as soon as it happened.  Hell, it could have even been the person or group who tried to kill Sasabe in the first place.

“Are you sure nothing has been out of the ordinary since the incident?” Serizawa asked, pushing, waiting.

If more than one group was looking for Sousuke, maybe it was about time he came forward about the phone calls.

But he worried about what that might mean for Rin.  Nanase had seen him.  Tachibana knew he was more than just a one night stand.  They knew he was important to him.

“Superintendent,” Sousuke took a deep breath.  “There is something.”

The older man remained quiet, waiting for him to continue.

“I’ve been receiving phone calls from Sasabe’s men.”

Serizawa didn’t look surprised.

“They started just after I saved him.”

“I see,” the gray-haired man rubbed his chin.  “To what have the calls pertained?”

“Sasabe wants to hire me as his personal bodyguard,” Sousuke admitted.  But before the superintendent could speak, he went on.  “I would have brought this to your attention sooner, but I thought I could handle it on my own,” he explained.  “I continually and firmly told them ‘no’,” he paused, “but now I may need your assistance.”

“What’s changed?” Serizawa asked, face serious.

“They found me,” he said.  “They knew my room number at the hotel and everything, down to what I’d ordered for breakfast.”  He frowned.   “It was fine when it was just me, but,” Sousuke swallowed, “now they’ve threatened someone very important to me.”

“Your family?”

“No, no,” the brunet shook his head.  “They’re back home in Iwatobi,” he said.

“Then…” Serizawa trailed off.  Sousuke wasn’t married, but the older man probably didn’t want to assume.

Sousuke didn’t want to say ‘boyfriend’ because that’s not really what they were.  And he didn’t want to say ‘lover’ because he was speaking to his boss.  Serizawa seemed to understand.

“You’re worried that if the police are involved, they’ll hurt this person?” he asked.

“Yes,” he nodded.  “They know who he is and, with their resources, I’m sure they’d be able to find him.”

“Hm,” Serizawa laced his fingers.  “In a few minutes, Chief Kirishima will inform the entire station about a theft that occurred at the docks late last night,” he changed the subject, but Sousuke didn’t object.  He’d rather talk about something other than the possibility of Sasabe’s men hurting Rin.  “Several million dollars’ worth of pharmaceuticals were stolen before they passed through customs,” he explained.

“Sasabe?”

“We’re not certain,” the superintendent answered.  “The drugs were bought and paid for by Sasabe’s legitimate company, so it would be strange if his men were to steal them.”

“But you’re not ruling him out,” Sousuke said, it wasn’t a question.

“Have you received any more phone calls?” he asked.

“Not since I met with Tachibana at the hotel.”

“Ah, so Sasabe’s got Tachibana after you,” Serizawa shook his head.  “They must really want you.”

“What do you think I should do?”

“I want you to accept their offer.”

Sousuke blinked, taken aback.

“Sir?”

“I want more information on the recent theft,” he explained.  “It’s highly suspect.”

“But, won’t they find it strange that I’ve all of a sudden agreed after weeks of denying them?”

“That is true,” Serizawa hummed.

“And, what about my…friend?” he asked.

“We can provide him with round the clock security detail.”

Sousuke didn’t like that idea.  He wanted Rin to be safe, but he didn’t want to get him involved.  He was innocent in all this and it wasn’t fair to him.

“Unless you take issue with that?”

“Is there,” Sousuke cleared his throat.  “Is there a way you can protect him without his knowledge?”  He looked up at his superior, the other man’s hazel eyes questioning.  “I’d rather not get him involved.”

“We can,” Serizawa answered.  “We can set up surveillance and he wouldn’t know anything about it.”  Sousuke felt relieved.  That would be better.  Rin would be safe and he wouldn’t get dragged into this mess.  “Why don’t we start with you telling me his address?” Serizawa turned to his computer and put his fingers on the keyboard.

Sousuke scratched the back of his head.

“I, uh…” the brunet let out an awkward chuckle.  “I don’t know where he lives.”

“Well, that’s fine,” the older man put some of his hair behind his ear.  “What about where he works?”

“I don’t know that either,” Sousuke admitted.

“Well, not everyone shares that,” Serizawa said.  “I can do a search,” he explained.  “What’s his full name?”

Again, Sousuke felt like an idiot.  He knew next to nothing about the man he considered to be his lover.

“I…um…don’t know his last name.”

“Officer Yamazaki,” his boss turned toward him.  “What sort of relationship do you have with this man?”

The brunet sunk down into his seat, cheeks heating as he weighed the idea of telling his superior that he was deeply concerned for the well-being of a man he met with once a week for casual sex.  Amazingly hot, unbelievably good casual sex, mind you, but still.

“He’s my lover,” Sousuke admitted.  “I don’t know much about him, and him about me, but Tachibana knows what he looks like and knows he can use him against me.”  He closed his eyes as he took a breath.  “I don’t want to lose him.”

Serizawa seemed to understand.  When Sousuke opened his eyes, the older man looked thoughtful.

“Perhaps we can protect him and use him at the same time,” he said.

Use him?  Sousuke didn’t like the idea of that.

“What I mean is,” Serizawa went on, “We can use their threat against him as an excuse for you suddenly changing your mind about joining them,” he said.  “I’m sure by now they know when you meet with this man, yes?”  Sousuke wasn’t positive, but it wouldn’t be difficult for them.  They were able to find him.  “So, when they find you, you’ll tell them to leave your lover alone and that you’ll join up.”

“But what about work?” Sousuke asked.  But what he meant was:  ‘I’m a horrible liar and this is why I never go undercover.  You have the wrong man for the job.’

“Kirishima will be the only other person who knows what’s going on,” Serizawa said.  “Everyone else will think that you’ve been let go, probably the reason for you meeting with me today.”

“And you’re sure Rin will be safe?” he asked, accidentally letting his name slip.

“We’ll make sure of it,” he promised.  “Now,” the older man sat back up.  “Since you don’t know anything about this Rin,” he began, “I wonder if you have a picture of him?  It would help our surveillance team.”

“I might have one on my phone,” Sousuke reached into his pocket and began searching through his gallery.  He had a few pictures of Rin, most of which he was not willing to share with his boss.  They weren’t strictly pornographic, but it was Rin lying on the bed, naked and smiling up at him.  Rin’s naked back as he looked out the hotel window.  Then he found his favorite:  Rin sitting up, his hair mussed from the pillow, with a gentle smile on his face.  “I found one.”

“Good,” Serizawa said.  “I’d like you to e-mail that to me.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Please return to your desk and continue your day as normal.  I’ll call you back when I have more details for you,” he instructed.  “And send Chief Kirishima in.”

Sousuke nodded and stood up.  He wasn’t looking forward to working undercover, but he was glad that Rin would be safe.  He had a few more days before their meet up.  As he walked out of the superintendent’s office, he glanced down at his phone, knowing that he could call Rin if he really wanted.  He hadn’t deleted the text message from the night before.

He wanted nothing more than to call him, hear his voice, and know for sure that he was all right.  But that would be unusual and he didn’t want to be a wrench in the plan before it was even completely formulated.  He’d have to wait until Thursday.

*~*

Mikoshiba Seijuurou lay back down on the bed, arms pillowing his head and bare skin finally cooling from his earlier activities.  He toyed with the prize in his hands, but didn’t get a chance to study it further as the en suite bathroom door opened.  He stuffed what he’d been holding under the sheet and turned toward the door.

A brunette woman stepped out, a fluffy towel wrapped tightly around her body and her hair damp.  Seijuurou looked her up and down, a low whistle forming on his lips.

“Shower’s free,” she said as she padded across the room to where her robe was draped over a chair.

“Hey,” he cleared his throat, getting her attention.  “How come you never wear these?” he pulled the pair of black satin panties out from where he’d hidden them under the sheets.

“Where did you get those?” she asked, eyebrows raised.

“I found them in the drawer over there,” he spun them around his finger.  She walked forward and grabbed them before stuffing the undergarment back in the dresser.  “You’re no fun, Ama-chan,” he laughed.  She didn’t respond, but dropped her towel.  Seijuurou swallowed.

“I have a meeting this morning,” Amakata said as she put on her robe.

“Aww, I was hoping we could…” he trailed off, waggling his eyebrows.

“Ah, to be young,” she sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, combing her fingers through his dark orange hair.

“C’mon, you’re not that old,” Seijuurou argued.  “You’re, like, what?  Forty-something?”  She suddenly gripped his hair, giving a pull and bringing tears to his eyes.  “Sorry, sorry,” he cried and she released him.

“You’d better hurry in the shower,” she stood up.  “I’m expecting company,” she said.

“I thought you said you had to leave for a meeting?” Seijuurou raised an eyebrow.

“I do.”

“But you just said-”

“You’d better hurry in the shower,” she repeated before walking toward the door.

“Hey,” he caught her attention.  “This meeting doesn’t have anything to do with you calling off the hit on Sasabe, does it?”  She turned around, chocolate eyes hard.

“I thought I told you not to mention that.”

“Well, it just seems strange, ya know,” he stretched his arms over his head.  “You were so set on us taking him out,” he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, ignoring his nudity.  “You said he did some pretty horrible things,” he walked over to her.  “Why the sudden change of heart?”

She stood there, dwarfed under his tall form, but she didn’t shrink down, her chin held high.

“I received some new information,” she said.  “That’s all.”

“I see,” Seijuurou wasn’t sure how much he could trust her.  She’d been crying when she came to him a month earlier, begging him to take out the ‘bad man’ for the ‘horrible things’ he’d done.  Now she seemed so much stronger.  It was suspect, but, then again, Seijuurou was always on edge.  It was a part of his job.

“Now, take a shower and show yourself out before my guest arrives,” she patted his cheek and walked out of the room.

With an unseen, overdramatic sigh, Seijuurou walked into the bathroom and turned on the water.  He stepped under the shower and hissed as the water hit his skin.  He didn’t have to look to know there were some very angry-looking claw marks running down his back.  At least Amakata wasn’t cool and composed all the time.

He turned the water off and grabbed a towel, quickly drying himself off and wrapping it around his waist.  He hadn’t brought an overnight bag, so he’d have to deal with wearing his clothes from the night before.

Seijuurou had just pulled on his pants when he saw something red out of the corner of his eye.  He turned, not believing what he was seeing for a moment.  There was a flash of red hair and the glint of crimson eyes before he felt the sharp sting of a knife's blade pressing against his neck.

“What are you doing here?”

*~*

Sousuke sat in the conference room, listening to Captain Kirishima as he went over the information that he’d already received from the superintendent.  Cerulean eyes drifted over to Asahi, who was fidgeting in his seat, checking his phone every so often.

Why had Asahi helped someone look him up?  Was he working for someone who was out to get him?  Was he the mastermind behind it all?

He watched as Asahi jumped a foot in the air, the person next to him having tapped his shoulder, asking to borrow a pen.

No, probably not the mastermind.

Still…

“Yamazaki,” Kirishima caught his attention.

“Yes, Captain?” he looked away from the shaky and apologetic redhead across the aisle.

“The Superintendent needs to see you in his office again,” the older brunet said, his usual smiling face somber.  He was laying it on thick, Sousuke knew.  He must be setting it up for everyone to think he was getting fired.  It was part of the plan, but it was still weird to be glared at by the normally jovial man.

Sousuke stood up, feeling everyone’s eyes on him.

“Yes, Sir,” he nodded and walked to Serizawa’s office.

When he stepped inside, the superintendent was looking at his computer screen, a slight frown on his face.

“You wanted to see me again, Sir?” Sousuke asked.

“Officer Yamazaki,” hazel eyes slid over to assess him.  “I sent your photo of Rin off to be identified at our sister branch. They have a larger database to draw from, including the automobile federation.” He paused. 

Sousuke felt like there was a ‘but.’

“However.”  There it was.  The older man continued.  “I went ahead and ran Rin’s photo through our facial recognition software, just in case.”

Sousuke knew what that meant.  Serizawa wouldn’t have mentioned it if Rin hadn’t popped up, which could be for one of two reasons.  The first was that Rin had worked for the force and the second would be if he had ever been arrested.

“And?” he asked, feeling like it was the second reason.

“Well, it was minor, but,” Serizawa turned his screen toward Sousuke.

On it was a frowning picture of a very young-looking Rin.  A quick glance to the information beside the photo told him he was twelve years old at the time.

“Matsuoka Rin,” the older man read for him.  “Brought in because he was caught shoplifting from a grocery store,” he said.  “No charges were pressed, as his foster parents paid for the bread and milk he’d taken,” he went on.  “Picked up by Russell Walker.”

“Walker?” Sousuke repeated, tongue wrapping around the foreign name.

“His foster father,” Serizawa explained.

“I see,” Sousuke looked back at the screen, Rin’s disgruntled little face staring back at him.

Matsuoka Rin, huh?  It was a pretty name.  It suited him.

*~*

“What are you doing here?”

Seijuurou swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing, nearly nicked by the knife at his throat.

“Hey now,” he looked down into fiery crimson eyes, glaring up at him through dark red, nearly maroon bangs.

“What are you doing here?” the woman repeated.

At first glance, he could have sworn it was his employee Matsuoka, but now that he’d gotten a better look at her, it was obvious that this person had a couple of things Rin didn’t.  He pushed his chest closer to hers, easing the press of the knife against his neck in the process.

“Hey, ya know,” he looked at her, his eyes taking in her face, the soft curve of her cheek and the plumpness of her lower lip, tinted pink with gloss.  “You’re kinda cute,” he said.

Her cheeks flushed and she narrowed her eyes at him, pushing the knife closer, slicing his skin just a bit.

“What are you doing in my room?” she hissed.

“Your room?” he blinked in surprise.  “Isn’t this Amakata’s?”

Suddenly, the knife was gone, hidden on her person once again in a movement so quick, he’d barely caught it.

“Oh, I see,” she said, pulling her long hair out of its ponytail.  “You’re one of Ama-chan-sensei’s paramours, huh?”

“Para-?”

“Well, whatever,” she brushed past him toward the bathroom.  “Though, I wish she’d stop using my room.”

“Again, your room?”

“Did you honestly think she’d let you into hers?” the young woman snorted, looking decidedly less cute – though, honestly, he still found her alluring.  She looked to be maybe a few years younger than him.

“Well, I’d assumed,” he countered, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

“Anyway,” she turned to face him again.  “It looks like I have some laundry to do,” she glanced over at the unmade bed.  “Would you mind seeing yourself out?”

He sighed and picked up his shirt from the night before, pulling on the sleeves and buttoning it.  He noticed her eyeing him from her spot by the bathroom door and he hid a smirk, an idea popping into his head.

“So, this is your room, huh?” he asked.

“That’s what I said,” she sounded annoyed and looked even more like Rin.

“Then,” he walked over to the dresser and opened the top drawer, pulling out the black satin panties he’d found earlier.  “I take it, these are yours?”

Her face turned bright red, rivaling her hair, as she ran over to him, reaching for the undergarments.  But he had a good fifteen centimeters on her.  He held them up over her head.

“Give those back, you ass,” she stomped her foot and he wondered if this was the same girl who’d held a knife on him only moments ago.

“Sorry,” he lowered his arm and she snatched the panties out of his hand.  “Couldn’t help, but tease ya,” he snickered.

“Very funny,” she stuffed the underwear back into her drawer.  “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I've had a busy couple of days and I’d like to shower and get some rest.”

“Sure, sure,” he held his hands up in mock defense.  “So, have you been working for Amakata long?” he asked, but she ignored him.  "Okay, I'll go," he chuckled.  "But, don't you want this back first?" he held up her knife.  Her crimson eyes widened.

"Just when did you-?"

"Hey, we all have our secrets, right?" he tossed it onto the bed before walking out of the door. He turned back to say something else, but he was cut off when she slammed the door in his face.

Yeah, she was cute, alright.  Too bad he was fucking her boss.

*~*

Sousuke walked out of Serizawa’s office.  He’d been ‘let go’ and had to look the part.  Kirishima, who was in on it, walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, apologizing loud enough so the entire floor could hear.  Sousuke immediately heard hushed conversations begin as his coworkers tried to process the fact that their best, most awarded colleague had been fired.

He cleaned out his desk, noticing Asahi staring at him from the corner of his eye, the redhead’s face was white and he was shaking slightly.

And Sousuke thought _he_ was a bad liar.

“It was an honor, Captain Kirishima,” he bowed and took his leave.

As he walked through the doorway, he spotted Serizawa, who nodded.  He understood the signal and took out his cellphone, dialing as he walked toward the doors.

_‘Because Matsuoka Rin is in our system, they might have his information as well,’ Serizawa said.  ‘I want you to contact him and plan to meet tomorrow,’ he went on.  ‘Give him this address,’ he slid a piece of paper forward.  ‘If I’m not wrong, they’ll know about you losing your job soon enough,’ he said.  ‘If they call you before your meeting with Rin tomorrow, continue to refuse them.’_

_‘Sir?’_

_‘Only agree to join them when it looks like Rin is in trouble,’ he said.  ‘We’ll be there if things get ugly.’_

Sousuke didn’t like the sound of that.  He sighed and then, on the last ring, the call connected.

_‘Sousuke?’_

“Hey Rin,” he smiled, hearing his lover's confusion at the random call.  “I was wondering if we could meet tomorrow?”

But Rin recovered quickly.

 _‘That eager, huh?’_   The redhead’s voice was dangerous and Sousuke felt a delicious shiver run up his spine.

“You know it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there was, like, two lines of SouRin in this. But, the next chapter is in Rin's POV and we'll get some shark-on-shark action. Please look forward to it!
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr~  
> http://jubesy.tumblr.com/


	6. Getting It On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was easy to decide on the title for this chapter, lol.  
> We're back in Rin's POV with some smut and angst!  
> Where Ch 5 was all information...this is all fornication.  
> (Okay, I'll stop, I promise)
> 
> Thanks for being my beta once again, indevan! Enjoy, everyone~

Rin knew something was up the moment Sousuke called him out of the blue.  Sousuke never called him.  Of course, that could have something to do with the fact that they’d only recently exchanged numbers.  Still…it was odd.

They always met at the bar and, after a few drinks – or sometimes after skipping the drinks – they would head over to a hotel and explore the range of the other’s talents.

But to have Sousuke invite him out, asking that they meet at a hotel they’d never gone to before.  It was suspect.  Highly suspect.

Rin arrived earlier than their scheduled meeting time to scope out the area.  It’s not that he didn’t trust Sousuke – he didn’t trust anyone completely – but the taller man had been acting strange since the morning before.  He’d really scared Rin when he burst into their room, cerulean eyes wild, searching for something.  Or someone.  And then he didn’t want to eat the breakfast he’d ordered.

Of course, Rin had his reservations about the breakfast as well, especially because of who brought it.  He may not have Kisumi’s photographic memory, but he never forgot a face.  The dark-haired man with blue eyes like the ocean, there was no mistaking it.  It was the same guy he saw the night before at the party.  He’d run into him backstage – so to speak – where the wait staff took their breaks and got things together to refill the buffet.  And Rin remembered the look on Kisumi’s face when the dark-haired man approached him.  It seemed like he was more than just a lost party guest.

But, that aside, Sousuke’s behavior was strange.  And it only got stranger.

The brunet arrived right on time, slipping into the room and locking the chain behind him.  He looked startled when he turned and saw Rin lying on the bed.

“Easy, Big Boy,” the redhead grinned at him.  Sousuke was definitely on edge.  “So,” he slinked over, clad in only the robe the hotel provided.  “Shall we order drinks or just get straight down to it?” he reached a hand between Sousuke's legs, cupping the taller man through his pants.

“Uh,” Sousuke put his hands on Rin’s shoulders and pushed him back, holding him at arm’s length.  “Actually,” his eyes were flicking from side to side and seemed to look everywhere at once.  “Do you think maybe we could just, um, talk?”

Rin blinked up at him, unamused.

“So, let me get this straight,” he stepped back, frowning.  “You called me out on a night we don’t normally meet, to a hotel we’ve never been to,” he paused, “to talk?”

“Yes?” Sousuke offered weakly.

“All right, Sou, just what the hell is going o-” but he stopped when he heard something outside.  They both looked toward the window.  They strode over in unison, peeking out through the dusty blinds.  Rin easily spotted a florist’s delivery van parked beneath a lamppost.  He saw Sousuke visibly relax in his peripheral.

Rin wasn’t sure of all the details, but he wasn’t stupid.  Florists didn’t deliver this late at night.  Something was up for sure.  But what?

“Sousuke?” he said, making the taller man jump.

“Yes, Rin?”

“What’s going on?” he asked, hands on his hips.  Sousuke was obviously nervous about something.  He was easy to read.  Those good guy types always were.  The taller man looked out the window one more time before he turned his attention fully on him.

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?” Rin quirked an eyebrow.

The redhead honestly wanted to know what was up.  Apart from the florist van, there was no one else around.  The hotel was practically empty, save for a few guests who didn’t bleep on his radar.  He didn’t see anyone of interest, yet Sousuke still looked like they were going to be attacked at any moment.

The brunet was skittish, so Rin tried another tactic.

“C’mon, Baby,” he sauntered over, placing a hand on Sousuke’s cheek and looking up at him through thick lashes.  “You can tell me what happened…”

“I…” Sousuke visibly swallowed.  He looked like he was weighing his options, like he was trying to decide whether or not to tell Rin.

“Are you in some kind of troub-”

“I got fired,” Sousuke said.

“Fired?” Rin blinked in surprise.  “Was it because I made you late?”

“No, no,” the brunet ran his fingers through his red locks, smiling gently and finally looking like himself.  “It wasn’t your fault.”

“Then?”

“I was let go because of something I did,” he said, a slight frown on his face.

Rin wondered if they’d really fire a policeman for saving a bad guy’s life.  It’s not like Sasabe was so awful that he should have died – not that it mattered, when they were getting paid to do it – but still.

But that did explain why Sousuke wanted to see him so suddenly.  Although the two of them were lovers in the most basic definition of the word, Sousuke was all Rin had, so maybe it was the same for the brunet.

However, that still didn’t explain why Sousuke was so spooked.

Then it hit him.  Maybe he _had_ been fired because of Rin.  Were cops not allowed to have this kind of relationship?  Did they find out about him and think Rin was a prostitute or something?  He probably appeared that way, meeting up with Sousuke at a bar and then immediately going off to a hotel with him.  Prostitution was illegal, so maybe…maybe that was the case.  That would explain why he had them meet in a different location and why he was all jittery.

“Why do you look so worried?” Sousuke’s deep voice pulled Rin from his thoughts.  He combed his fingers through Rin’s hair again, stopping to cradle the back of his head.

“I’m just sorry you lost your job,” Rin said honestly.

“It’s okay,” he nuzzled his cheek and then kissed him.  “It’s just a little stressful.”

Rin smiled then, an idea popping into his head.  If it was his fault he lost his job, then he’d make it up to him in the one way he knew how.

“Then,” Rin pulled back a bit, biting his lower lip.  “Would you like me to help ease some of that stress?” he purred, catching his lower lip with his teeth again.

With one last glance at the hotel room door, Sousuke’s shoulders sagged and he turned to face him again.

“Like I could say ‘no’ to that.”

Rin was good at what he did.  And he’d gotten even better thanks to his ‘practice’ with Sousuke.  Plus, he knew the taller man’s body so well.  He knew where he liked to be touched, how fast or how slow to move, he had memorized the look Sousuke got on his face right before he came.

“Ri…n…” the brunet ground out as the redhead kissed his way down the taller man’s chest.  Rin was teasing him, but he’d make it up to him later.  “Shit, Rin,” Sousuke gasped when he bit down a little too hard on the skin just above his hipbone.

“Sorry,” he apologized with a giggle and licked his wound.  Then he moved his mouth lower, sucking on a patch of skin just shy of his ultimate goal.  Sousuke groaned – almost whined – above him.  That meant Rin was doing a good job distracting him.  “What?” he asked coyly, pulling back and placing his head on his folded arms, his elbows digging into Sousuke’s thighs.

“You…damn tease,” Sousuke propped himself up on his elbows, dark cerulean eyes clouded over.  “Get up here,” he motioned with his chin.

“Don’t wanna,” the redhead teased, moving one of his hands to trail a finger up the underside of Sousuke’s cock.  The brunet hissed through his teeth at the feather light touch.

Sousuke was definitely more relaxed now.  Well, maybe ‘relaxed’ wasn’t the right word, but he wasn’t on edge, looking over his shoulder and jumping at the slightest noise anymore. Rin could tell that he was the center of attention.

Perfect.  

“Stay,” Rin said, as though he was speaking to a dog.  He walked over to his bag and pulled out a bottle of lube and a strip of condoms.  He held one in his teeth and pulled, tearing at the perforation and separating it from the others.

Sousuke, for the most part, did as he was told.  But he sat up, eyes raking over Rin’s naked form, his robe left somewhere on the floor, forgotten.  The taller man reached for the bottle.

“Do you want me to-”

“Nope,” Rin put his hand on Sousuke’s chest and pushed him so he was lying on his back again.  “You just stay on the bed like a good boy and let me take care of it.”

Sousuke frowned slightly – it was as close to a pout as he’d ever get, Rin figured – and let his head hit the mattress.  Rin smirked and crawled on top of him, letting every centimeter of their unclothed, heated flesh brush as his lips sought out the taller man’s.

“Rin…” the brunet groaned against his lips.  “You’re killing me…”

“Oh, you’re more resilient than that,” the redhead teased, giving him a quick peck before he moved his kisses lower, following his path from earlier.  This time, when he reached Sousuke’s erection, he let his mouth hover over it, releasing hot puffs of air and reveling in the soft moans and slight jerks of the other man’s hips.

“Rin…”  It was probably meant to sound threatening, but it came across as desperate.

“We just did it yesterday morning,” Rin teased, sticking his tongue out to give the head a few kitten licks.  He chuckled softly as Sousuke’s fingers tangled themselves in the hotel sheets.  “Oh, no,” he tutted, reaching for the brunet’s hands, “That won’t do.”  He grabbed Sousuke’s wrists and pulled his arms forward, placing the taller man’s hands on his head.

“Rin?” Sousuke peered down at him, hesitant.

“Go ahead,” he offered and gave a slow smile as he felt fingers thread into his hair.  “That’s it,” he hummed.  This reminded Rin of their first night together.  That was the only other time he’d really been in charge.  It’s not that Sousuke didn’t let him do whatever he wanted, but the taller man tended to dominate more.

But, Rin pulled back just far enough to peek up at the brunet, he loved the way Sousuke looked right now.  Face open and vulnerable, body damn near quivering, ready to snap at the slightest brush of a tongue or nip of sharp teeth.

“Rin,” Sousuke’s voice was low, deep.  One hand remained tangled in cherry locks, while the other lowered to brush the backs of his fingers against his cheek.  “Rin,” he repeated, eyes dark, pupils blown.

It seemed he’d kept him waiting long enough.

Rin set the condom to the side and popped the bottle of lubricant open, pouring some into his hand and coating his fingers.  Before Sousuke could ask what he was planning to do, he took his entire length into his mouth – and talent of which he was quite proud.

“Fuck!” Sousuke threw his head back.  Rin pulled back slightly, allowing the other man to set the rhythm.  Sousuke rolled his hips, giving shallow thrusts, the hand on the back of Rin’s head pushing down with every minute snap of his hips.

Rin had told him before not to hold back, that he could take it.  But Sousuke seemed intent on being gentle.  Of course, that all flew out the window once he was fully sheathed inside the tight heat that was the redhead’s backside.

Speaking of which…

Rin swallowed around him, earning a low moan, as he reached back and spread himself open.  He rubbed one slick finger over his entrance, willing himself to relax as he pushed against the tight ring of muscle.  The first was always the easiest, the second a little more difficult.  When he pushed a third finger in, he grunted, the vibrations of his throat causing Sousuke’s hips to stutter.

But then all movement stopped.

Rin glanced up at Sousuke, lips still wrapped around his erection and three fingers deep inside himself.

“Rin, are you-” the brunet sounded concerned at first, but when clouded eyes focused on the scene before him, he sucked in a breath.  “Holy fuck.”

The redhead pulled back, letting Sousuke’s cock slip out of his mouth with a wet pop.

“What’s is it, Sou?” he asked, flashing sharp teeth.  “Like what you see?”

“You know I do.”  Sousuke sat up, his hands falling to cup Rin’s cheeks and pull him into a heated kiss.  He brought his legs back and reached a hand forward, fingers ghosting over the redhead’s arched back and joining Rin’s at his entrance.  “You ready for me, Rin?” he whispered in his ear, one of his long fingers sliding in alongside Rin’s slicked ones, the added friction making the shorter man shiver.

“I’m always ready for you,” he managed to tease, failing to stifle a gasp as Sousuke slid his finger in deeper, pushing Rin’s farther in along with it.  “Shit, Sou…just…just fuck me, okay?”

“I thought you told me to be a good boy and let you take care of it?” Sousuke smirked, pulling his finger out and trailing it back up Rin’s spine.

“You stopped being a good boy a while ago,” he panted, hissing as he pulled his fingers free.  “So,” he sat back, propping himself up on his arms and spreading his legs impossibly wide.  “Are you just going to sit there? Or are you going to fuck me?”

“You’re incorrigible,” Sousuke said, but he was smiling.

“I like to think that I’m encourageable,” Rin countered, wiggling his ass.

“That’s not a word,” the brunet snorted.

“I didn’t come here for a vocabulary lesson,” crimson eyes narrowed at him.

Suddenly, Rin was flat on his back, Sousuke's face hovering just above his, cerulean eyes sparkling playfully.

“And just what did you come here for?” he asked.

“You know,” Rin said, suddenly feeling shy under the other man’s gaze.  He let out an embarrassing, pleasured squeak as he felt Sousuke roll their hips together, his hard length brushing against his own neglected one.

“I won’t know if you don’t tell me,” Sousuke continued his tortuously slow movements, providing only small sparks of the delicious friction he craved.

“Sou,” he said seriously, reaching over for the condom beside them.  He tore open the wrapper and reached down, expertly rolling it onto Sousuke’s erection with practiced ease. “Fuck me into this bed,” he challenged.

“Fuck,” Sousuke dropped his head to rest on Rin’s shoulder, his hot breath fanning over the redhead’s chest.  “You drive me crazy, you know that?”

“I know,” Rin reached a hand up to smooth Sousuke’s dark hair.  “Now,” he put a hand on either side of the brunet’s head, bracing himself on his elbows so he could push him up and off of his chest.  “Get to it.”

“As you wish,” Sousuke leaned down and kissed him again.  He placed one hand next to Rin’s head on the mattress and used the other to line himself up.  “You’ll tell me if it hur-”

“Fucking hell, Sousuke, just do it,” Rin said, exasperated.

“Right,” the brunet’s cheeks tinted and he cleared his throat.  He slowly pushed his hips forward and Rin let out a sigh as he felt the comforting stretch and familiar shape of Sousuke filling him up.

This, which he normally only got to experience once a week.  This, which he was getting for the…what…fourth day in a row?  He’d lost count.  This.  This is what grounded him.  Made any stress in his life dissipate instantly.

“Sousuke,” he wrapped his arms around the taller man’s neck, tossing his head back as the slight change in position caused Sousuke to brush against his sweet spot.  “Oh…Sou…suke…” he moaned, loving the feeling of having him so deep inside him.

“Rin…” Sousuke moaned and dropped his forehead against the redhead’s shoulder again, increasing the speed of his thrusts.  “Wanted you…so much…” he panted.

“Sousuke…!” Rin squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the familiar heat building in his gut.  “Shit…I’m…I’m close…” he gripped at the taller man’s shoulders, gasping as his own cock, hard and dripping, brushed against Sousuke’s abdomen.  “Oh!” his eyes snapped open. 

“Ah…don’t tighten…like that,” Sousuke ground out, losing his rhythm before he found it again.  “I’ll lose it.”

“S-Sorry,” Rin said, not meaning it in the slightest.  “But, fuck, Sousuke,” he growled low in the back his throat as his lover’s member hit his prostate dead on.  “Shit, shit, shit,” he dug his heels into the mattress and thrust up, sandwiching his erection between them and nearly screaming at the delicious friction it caused.  “I’m there, Baby,” he panted.  “I’m right fucking there…” the last word turned into a whine at the end.

“Come on, Rin,” Sousuke gripped his hip, helping him hold the position.  “Do it for me.”

“Sousuke,” Rin grabbed the back of his head.  “Kiss me,” he begged, feeling the white hot heat coiling, reading to explode.  “Kiss me,” he repeated and the brunet crushed their lips together.

Rin came like that, his scream of completion muffled by the brunet’s lips, his back arching almost painfully and his eyes rolling into the back of his head.  He felt more than heard Sousuke follow after him, his thrusts becoming erratic before he buried himself inside him as deeply as he could.

Then Rin’s legs gave out and he fell back down to the bed, Sousuke barely holding himself up on shaking arms.  They both fought to catch their breath for a moment, chests heaving as they came down from their highs.

“Mmm…” Rin gave a soft smile, eyes closed.  “Maybe meeting more than once a week is a good idea.”

He wasn’t sure if it was something he said or if Sousuke – now out of his lust-induced fog – suddenly remembered that he was worried about something, but the taller man froze.

“Sou?”

“Ah, yeah,” Sousuke said, eyes anywhere, but on Rin.

“Real convincing,” the redhead swatted at his chest.  “Will you just tell me what’s the matter?”

“I…” he looked down at him, cerulean eyes pained.  “I don’t want to burden you.”

“Is it about your job?” Rin pulled back, wincing as he felt Sousuke slide out of him. “Are you worried you won’t be able to find work?”

Could this be his chance?  Mikoshiba wanted Sousuke on the team, after all.  Maybe he could redeem himself.

“Because, if you’re looking, I-”

“Shh!” Sousuke interrupted him, glancing over his shoulder toward the door.

Rin strained his ears, but didn’t hear anything.

“Sorry,” the brunet turned back toward him and offered an apologetic smile.  “I thought I heard someone knocking.”

“Maybe we should stay the night,” Rin pressed his palm against Sousuke’s cheek.  “You look tired.”

“Yeah…” Sousuke swallowed.  “Why don’t you take a shower and I’ll go get us something to drink?” he offered.

“You’re tired and seem super paranoid,” Rin tapped a finger on his chin, “Yeah, okay, I’ll let you leave by yourself,” he said sarcastically.

“Rin…” he sounded like he was begging.  The redhead could almost picture the droopy ears and tail that went with that look.

“Ugh, fine,” he rolled his eyes.  “But at least take off the condom,” he reached forward and didn’t miss the way Sousuke’s face turned bright red.  Something was seriously bothering him.  Rin thought it was about him losing his job, but it had to be something else.  He just wished he knew what.

Rin didn’t spend long in the shower.  He figured Sousuke was probably good for a couple more rounds, so he just washed his body quickly, not bothering with his hair.  He stepped back into the room and saw that the brunet was still gone.  He felt fear grip his heart.  Maybe he shouldn’t have let him go out alone in that state.

He walked back over to the window and saw that the florist’s delivery van was still parked under the lamppost.  Then he spotted Sousuke coming out from behind it.

“Why is he outside?” Rin’s eyes widened.  Was he confronting them?  “What the hell is he thinking?” Rin quickly threw his clothes on and grabbed his room key, slipping it into his pocket as he walked into the hallway.

They were on the third floor, so, rather than waiting for an elevator, he just ran down the stairs.  He was on the landing halfway between the first and second floors when he heard voices.  He peered over the railing and spotted Sousuke.  He was talking to two men.  One of whom Rin recognized immediately.  It was the dark-haired, blue eyed man from the hotel.  The other was tall, almost as tall as Sousuke, with sandy hair and a gentle smile – but his eyes were anything but.

“I’m so glad you’re finally seeing things our way,” the sandy-haired man said.  “You’re happy, too, aren’t you, Haru?” he asked the dark-haired man, who simply shrugged.

“I don’t give a shit if you’re happy or not,” Sousuke growled at them.  “Just leave him out of this, okay?”

“Him?” the other man spoke again, blinking innocently.  “Oh, Matsuoka Rin?” he asked.

“How did you-”

“If you think there’s anything the police know that we don’t, you’re sorely mistaken, _Officer_ Yamazaki,” he smiled again.  “Or, should I say, _ex-officer_?”

“Okay, I get it,” the brunet frowned at him.  “Sasabe knows all.”

“Sasabe?” Rin said and then covered his mouth.  Those men worked for Sasabe?  He knew little about the mob boss.  Only that Momo was supposed to kill him and he failed – because of Sousuke.  That and the hit had been called off.

“And don’t forget that,” the sandy-haired man put a hand on his shoulder and Rin saw Sousuke flinch.  “But despite how you reached this decision-”

“You mean you threatening me?”

“Come now,” the other man tutted.  “We weren't threatening you, were we, Haru?”

“We were threatening Rin,” the dark-haired man replied, seemingly uninterested.

“Stop saying his name,” Sousuke knocked the tall man’s hand off of his shoulder.  “You just promise me that you’ll leave him alone.”

“Of course,” he held his hands up in defense.  “So long as you cooperate.”

“I will.”

“Good,” he replied with another smile, his eyes closing into slits.  “Welcome to the Sasabe Group, Yamazaki Sousuke.”

Rin put a hand over his mouth to stifle his gasp.  This was worse than Sousuke being a cop.  If he was working for them…they were on opposite sides.  They'd be enemies!  Not that his world was so black and white.

He watched as the two men walked out, leaving Sousuke alone.

“Shit,” the brunet cursed and punched the wall.  Rin heard the sickening crack of his knuckles against the concrete block.  He wanted to run to him, but if he did, Sousuke would know that he’d seen.  That he’d heard.

Rin quickly ran back upstairs, the scene from the stairwell playing over and over again in his head.

_Just leave him out of this, okay?”_

_We were threatening Rin._

_You just promise me that you’ll leave him alone._

_Welcome to the Sasabe Group, Yamazaki Sousuke._

When he reached the room, tears were clouding his vision.  He ran straight to the shower and turned it on, hoping the spray would cover up the fact that he’d been crying.

_Promise me that you’ll leave him alone._

Sousuke was joining up with them, not because he had nowhere else to turn.  Not because he found out what Rin was.  No.  He was joining up with them to protect him.

“Why?” he croaked, feeling his head spin.  Why was he doing this?  Rin wasn’t worth protecting.  Sousuke was a good man.  “Damn it,” he slid down the tile of the shower wall as the sobs overtook him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Rin :(  
> Poor Sousuke :(  
> My poor, poor shark boys.
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr~  
> http://jubesy.tumblr.com/


	7. Getting Oriented

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I intended to update a different fic, but I wanted to continue this one. I'm sorry and you're welcome!
> 
> For those of you wondering about Rei (as he's the only main character who hasn't been mentioned) Don't worry!! He's coming soon. (I actually love him a lot, I just can't have him appear until something else happens...but he's been a part of this from the beginning)
> 
> Please enjoy! And think of my triple update as an apology for neglecting this fic for a month~  
> (Thanks, as always, to my beta, indevan)  
> We're back in Sou-chan's POV

“Shit,” Sousuke cursed as he punched the wall, barely feeling the sting as his skin scraped against the concrete and the dull ache in his hand.  He’d worry later as to whether or not he’d broken something.  “Those bastards…” he growled.

How dare they threaten Rin.  He could have wrung the shorter one’s throat.  Saying the redhead’s name so casually.

It’s true that everything had gone according to plan.  He’d just finished checking in with Serizawa’s men – cops from another branch who were brought in specifically for this sting – when, as he walked out from behind their disguised van, he spotted Makoto and Haru.

“Ah, Officer Yamazaki,” the taller of the two greeted him.  “I figured you’d be inside the hotel.”

“I stepped out for some air,” Sousuke replied, eyes narrowed.

“Hm, that’s dangerous,” Makoto gave his trademark smile.  “Going out all by yourself.”

“I think I’ll take my chances,” he turned and walked back toward the hotel.

“I meant it’s dangerous to leave him alone.”

Sousuke stopped and turned to face them.

“That got your attention, did it?” Makoto cocked his head to the side, his eyes slipping into fox-like slits.  “Now, shall I have Haru keep an eye on him while we talk or-”

“Have him stay here,” Sousuke growled.  “I’ll listen to everything you have to say, but,” he looked around, only half playing at being nervous.  “Let’s talk inside.”

The conversation went about as well as it could.  Miraculously, Sousuke followed the script he’d been given, successfully stringing together lies for the first time in his life.  He found it easy to do when he knew it was keeping Rin safe.

By the end, he knew he’d fooled them.

“You just promise me that you’ll leave him alone.”

“Of course,” Makoto held his hands up in defense.  “So long as you cooperate.”

“I will.”

“Good,” he replied with another gentle smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.  “Welcome to the Sasabe Group, Yamazaki Sousuke.”

And that’s how he found himself in the stairwell with a bloody hand and a curse on his lips.  He’d fooled them.  They’d accepted him into their group.  Makoto said that he’d contact him soon to set up his ‘orientation.’  Sousuke didn’t like the way the sandy-haired man had said the word.

He shook his hand, beginning to feel his fingers again, and walked up the stairs.  When he returned to their room, he found the bed empty and he felt his chest tighten, but then he noticed that the shower was still running and he calmed down.

“Rin?”  he called, but didn’t receive an answer.  He knew the other man deserved some privacy, but he couldn’t shake the sneaking suspicion that something was wrong.  He walked up to the bathroom and knocked on the door.  “Rin?” he tried again.

“I’ll be out in a minute,” came the redhead’s reply.  Sousuke released a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

“Okay,” he walked back over to the bed and sat down.  It was then that he realized he hadn’t gotten any drinks.  He quickly called for room service and put in a request.  Hopefully, they’d arrive before Rin got out of the shower.

But, as soon as that thought crossed his mind, the door to the bathroom opened and Rin came out, fully dressed and dry.

“Are you…leaving?” Sousuke asked, unsure if he was relieved that the other man would be far away from Sousuke and the men keeping an eye on him or sad that his lover wouldn’t be staying the night.

“I…have something I need to take care of,” Rin said, crimson eyes looking anywhere, but at him.  “I,” he turned to face Sousuke and his eyes widened.  “Your hand!”

“Hm?” Sousuke looked down and noticed that he was bleeding on the crisp, white sheets. “Oh, shit,” he held his hand up.

Rin walked over and sat on the bed beside him, producing a small pouch from his pocket.  He opened it and pulled out alcohol wipes and some gauze.  It was like a miniature first aid kit.

“Did you get into a fight?” Rin asked, opening one of the wipes.

“Uh, not exactly,” Sousuke said and then hissed when he felt the sting of the alcohol on his broken skin.  “I, um, fell.”

“You fell?” Rin looked up at him with an eyebrow raised.  “You fell and punched the ground?” he asked, rubbing the wipe a little harder than Sousuke deemed necessary.  He looked away and nodded.

Lying had come so easily to him before when he was talking to Makoto and his nearly-silent partner.  Why was it so hard now?

“Where are the drinks?” Rin asked.

Sousuke knew he wasn’t concerned at all with the beverages.  The redhead wasn’t stupid.  Sousuke knew that.  He was smart and funny and beautiful and-

“Sousuke!” he frowned up at him.

“Oh, I ordered some,” the brunet pointed to the phone on the nightstand.

“Well, see if it isn’t too late to cancel,” Rin took out the gauze and wrapped his hand.  He secured the bandage and rubbed his thumb over Sousuke’s knuckles.  “You’re lucky it’s not broken,” he said, squeezing here or there to make sure.

“You know a lot about this sort of thing?” Sousuke asked, hoping it didn’t offend the other man.

“In my line of work, you need to be able to patch people up quickly and discreetly,” he said, lacing his fingers with Sousuke’s.  The brunet ignored the aching feeling of his fingers being spread.

“What?” he tried, swallowing, “Your job doesn’t have medical coverage or something?” he joked, but Rin didn’t laugh.

“Try and get some rest,” Rin released his hand and stood up.  “You look exhausted.”

“What about you?” Sousuke reached out and gripped the hem of the redhead’s shirt with his good hand.  “Won’t you stay?”

“I told you,” Rin looked away.  “I have something I need to take care of.”

“I see,” Sousuke hated when Rin left.  He wanted them to always be together.  He was never more comfortable than when he was around Rin.  But he knew this was for the best.  If Makoto or Haru came back and tried to talk to him again, he didn’t want to risk Rin overhearing them.  “See you Thursday?” he asked.

Rin, who had started gathering his things, froze.

“Sou…maybe it would be a good idea if we di-” but he was interrupted by a cellphone’s message tone.  It took Sousuke a moment to realize it was his.  “Go ahead,” Rin said, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” Sousuke picked up his phone and opened the message.  It was from Makoto.  The message began with an address he’d never been to before followed by:

_‘Meet us here tomorrow at 9:00AM.’_

He quickly typed an affirmative and set his phone back down.

“Sorry about that,” he cleared his throat.  “You were saying?”

“Never mind,” Rin looked pained and Sousuke didn’t know why.  “I’ll see you on Thursday,” he took out his share for the room and set it on the nightstand.  “Goodnight, Sousuke.”  The brunet watched as Rin walked away from him, his hand reaching out and grabbing the doorknob.

Tomorrow Sousuke would start his orientation.

Tomorrow he’d be an official employee of the Sasabe Group.

They’d still allow him to meet with Rin, he hoped.  But what if they didn’t?

“Rin, wait!” he stood up and strode over to him, wrapping his arms around the shorter man and pressing his lips against the nape of his neck, burying his nose in his hair and breathing deep.  “I’m going to miss you.”

Rin snorted.

“It’s only a few days.”

“I always miss you,” he squeezed him tighter.  “Rin,” he swallowed.  Should he say it now?  Would he get another chance?  Did Rin even feel the same way about him?  “Rin, I lo-”

“I’ll see you Thursday,” Rin interrupted him, spinning around and brushing their lips together.  “Get some rest, Sousuke.”

And, just like that, he was gone, the door clicking shut softly behind him.

Sousuke suddenly felt as tired as he must have looked.  He walked back over to the bed and, as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out.

The next morning, Sousuke showered and got dressed, putting on the clothes he’d worn the night before.  He had no idea how a mob boss’s bodyguard was supposed to dress, anyway.  He hailed a taxi and told him to take him to the address he’d been given. When they arrived, he found himself at the docks.  He paid the cab driver and stepped out, immediately spotting Makoto and Haru waiting for him beside several large shipping containers.

“You made it,” Makoto beamed at him.

“You know,” Sousuke said as he walked closer.  “For the most successful yakuza group, you sure have a shitty headquarters.”

Haru glared at him, reaching into his jacket pocket and stepping forward, but Makoto placed a hand on the shorter man’s chest, stopping him.

“My, my, Yamazaki-kun,” he’d dropped the ‘officer’ bit.  “Do you honestly think we’d give you the real address?”

Sousuke mentally cursed.  Of course, they wouldn’t.  So, the address he’d sent to Serizawa’s men was wrong.

“We’ll be departing from here,” Makoto stepped to the side just as a black limousine pulled up beside him, appearing from behind the storage containers.

Real inconspicuous, Sousuke thought.

“I hope you don’t mind,” the sandy-haired man said as they took their seats.  “But we’ll have to blindfold you,” he said.  “Can’t have you knowing the location just yet.”

Sousuke wanted to tell them that they needn’t have bothered.  He was shit when it came to directions.  But he allowed them to cover his eyes with the cloth.  He felt the limo begin to move and took a deep breath.

This was it.  From now until the end of the sting, he’d be working for the Sasabe Group.

The car slowed and he figured they'd reached their destination when he heard the other two unbuckle their seat belts.  He followed suit and reached up to remove his blindfold, but he felt a hand grip his wrist.

“Not yet,” Makoto said, voice honeyed.  “Not until we’re inside,” he went on, pulling Sousuke forward and helping him out of the car.  He walked behind them, being led around by his wrist.  “By the way,” the other man said, “just what did you do to your hand, Yamazaki-kun?”

Sousuke chose not to answer.

Finally, they stopped and Sousuke could see again.  He looked around.  He appeared to be in some kind of club.  There was a bar to the right and a stage straight ahead.  Several booths lined the walls and there were small tables here and there.  He imagined it probably got very busy at night.

“So, this is it?” Sousuke asked.

“The main floor,” Makoto replied, tossing the blindfold onto the bar’s counter.  “Now, let’s get you started on your first assignment.”

“Assignment?” the brunet raised an eyebrow.  “My first day on the job and I don’t even get to meet the boss?”

“Yamazaki-kun, you’re cute,” Makoto said, suddenly getting into his personal space.  Those olive green eyes of his boring into him and making him feel uncomfortable.  There was a reason he was Sasabe’s number one.

Sousuke looked away, unable to take being stared down by the other man.  He saw Haru, glaring at him and wondered which was worse.

“Now, let’s go,” the sandy-haired man stepped back and led him through a narrow doorway next to the bar.  Haru stayed behind.

“Nanase isn’t coming with us?”

“Haru likes things done quickly,” Makoto explained.  “He gets uneasy during interrogations.”

“Are you going to interrogate me?” Sousuke stopped walking and drew his brows down.

“No,” Makoto said as they reached the end of the hallway.  There was a small elevator, which, at first glance, might have looked like a service elevator for the staff.  Beside it was a numeric keypad.  Makoto entered a series of numbers and the elevator door opened.  “Don’t bother memorizing them,” he looked over his shoulder at Sousuke.  “It changes daily.”

“What do you take me for?” Sousuke asked, following him into the elevator.

“An ex-cop,” the other man smiled and pressed one of only two buttons next to the door.  They began to descend.  Although there were only two landings, it felt like they’d gone down more than one floor.

When the doors opened, they emerged in a gray, industrial-looking room, lit by fluorescent lights.

“Homey,” Sousuke mused.

“You’ve interviewed witnesses before, right, Yamazaki-kun?”

“Of course,” he answered.  It was part of his job.

“Then, this should be no trouble for you,” he led him over to one of several doors in a long hallway.  The door looked to be made of metal, and pretty thick, too.  There was a barred window right at eye-level.  Makoto put in another code and Sousuke heard the electronic lock release.  “After you,” Makoto gestured and Sousuke walked inside.

The room was bare, save for a stainless steel table and an aluminum chair.  Sousuke stepped forward and spotted a man lying on the ground behind the table.  His eyes widened and he ran over to him.  He was relieved when he found that the man was breathing.

“What is this?” he turned and spat at Makoto.

“We found him snooping around the docks,” the other man explained.  “You see, he has some information that we’d very much like to know.”

Sousuke looked back down at the unconscious man.  He appeared relatively unharmed, save for some dried blood on the side of his face, which seemed to come from a wound on his head, beneath light orange hair.  His eyes traveled lower and noticed a collar around his neck.

“It’s time to wake up, Mikoshiba-kun,” Makoto walked over and gently kicked at the younger man’s feet.

“Hmn…” he stirred and Sousuke reached out to help him up.  It was then that he noticed that his hands were tied behind his back.  “Where…?” golden eyes blinked open and he took in his surroundings.

“I must admit, you were hard to catch,” Makoto said to him.  “But everyone makes mistakes,” he said, pulling something out of his pocket.  Sousuke squinted, trying to focus on the object.  It appeared to be a bullet.  “You especially, right, Mikoshiba Momotarou?”

“How do you-”

“You really should be more careful,” he tossed the bullet into the air and caught it, slipping it back into his pocket. “Didn’t your big brother teach you never to leave any evidence behind?”

“Who are you?” the younger man glared at Makoto and then noticed Sousuke next to him.  “What’s going on?” he pulled at his restraints.  “What’s-”

“Shh…” Makoto brought a finger to his lips.  “We just want to ask you a few questions,” he said.  “If you cooperate, you might even get the rest of this back,” he pulled something else out of his pocket.  It looked like the scope to a long-range firearm.  He tossed it onto the table.  The younger man, Momotarou, screamed something then and Sousuke found himself wondering who ‘Pyunsuke’ was.

“You bastard,” Momo growled and then his eyes widened as his body began to convulse.  It lasted for a only a moment and then he slumped over, his cheek pressing against the cement floor as he panted.

“What did you do to him?” Sousuke turned back toward Makoto.

“Don’t worry,” he showed Sousuke the remote in his hand.  “The collar only gives a small shock,” he explained.  “It ensures obedience.”

“Tachibana, you-”

“Here,” he handed the remote to Sousuke.  “Your first assignment,” he said.  “Get him to tell you who hired him to kill Sasabe-san.”

“You mean he-”

“I’ll come back in a little while to monitor your progress."  With that, Makoto walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.  Sousuke heard the electronic lock slide back into place.

“Are you all right?” Sousuke reached down, but pulled his hand away when Momo nearly bit him.

“Don’t touch me!” he hissed.  “Just wait until my brother finds out about this,” he glared at him, golden eyes filled with hatred.

“Hey, calm down, I’m not-” but Sousuke couldn’t just tell some random prisoner of theirs that he wasn’t really working for them.  He couldn’t blow his cover on the first day.  Especially to this man who, according to Makoto, had been the one assigned to kill Sasabe.  “Just relax, okay?”

“Easy for you to say,” Momo narrowed his eyes.  “Take these off,” he pulled at his restraints again.

“I’m sorry, I don’t have the key.”

“Then what good are you?” he wriggled around and managed to get into an upright position, his legs folded under him.

Sousuke had interrogated plenty of suspects before, but it was never quite like this.  He cleared his throat.

“I need to know who hired you,” he said, trying to sound authoritative, despite his discomfort in the situation.

“Well, that makes two of us,” Momo drew his brows down.

“Listen, I know you’re upset, but-”

“Upset?” he roared.  “I was hit over the head, handcuffed and dragged off to God knows where and, oh, yeah, electrocuted,” he scowled.  “I’m beyond upset.”

“Hey, if you just tell us who hired you-”

“Uh, hello?” Momo snorted.  “I told you I don’t know.”

“But, if you just tell us what you _do_ know, I’m sure that Tachibana will-”

“Will what?” the younger man asked.  “Let me go?” he laughed and shook his head.  “I’m the guy who tried to kill his boss,” he said.  “And I would have, too, if it weren’t for-” he stopped suddenly, golden eyes shooting up to look at Sousuke.  “That’s why you looked familiar.”

Sousuke took half a step back.

“You’re the bastard who knocked Sasabe out of the way,” he got up onto his knees.  “If it weren’t for you, he’d be dead and I wouldn’t be in this mess.”

“I hardly think my saving his life would have prevented-”

“And what are you doing here, anyway?” he asked.  “I thought you were a cop.”

“Well…I was, but-”

“Lemme guess,” Momo gave a slow smile.  “Decided it was more profitable to work on the other side of the law?” he asked, batting his eyelashes.  “Thought it’d be better to stuff your wallet, rather than earn meager wages as a civil servant?”

“You don’t know anything about me,” Sousuke narrowed his eyes, voice low.  “I’m not like you.”

“Like me?” the younger man barked out a laugh.  “Yeah, we’re nothing alike,” he spat.  “I hunt down and kill scumbags like your boss,” he sneered.  “Meanwhile, you just bend over for whoever’ll sign your paycheck.”

“That’s enough!” This guy was getting on Sousuke's nerves.

“Ah, but did I hear the other guy say this is your first assignment?” he went on, seemingly oblivious to Sousuke’s mounting anger.  “Guess you’re not on payroll yet,” he looked up at him and flashed his teeth.  “He set you up with one of his little whores?”

“I said that’s enough!” Sousuke shouted and clenched his fists.  Before he realized what was happening, Momo was on his side, convulsing again.  The brunet immediately dropped the remote in his hand.  “Shit, I’m sorry, I-”

“Everything all right, Yamazaki-kun?” Makoto asked from behind him.  Sousuke wasn’t sure when he’d come back in.  “You used the remote,” he stated.

“I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s always tough the first time, but look,” he gestured to Momo’s fallen form.  The orange-haired man, who had been so full of fire, now lay there, docile and shaking slightly.  “He’s being a good boy now.”

Sousuke stared down at him, wanting so badly to help him up, but the weak glare Momo gave him was enough to keep him from touching the other man.

“Let’s take a break,” Makoto suggested.  “I’m sure Mikoshiba-kun will have an answer for us when we return.”  The sandy-haired man walked out of the room and, with one last glance at the crumpled body on the floor, Sousuke turned and followed after him.

They rode the elevator in silence.  Sousuke had never hurt another person like that before.  He’d never really fought anyone, either.  His job was simple.  There were good people and there were bad people.  He protected the good ones and put the bad ones behind bars.  He was no good at going undercover.  He liked his entry-level position.  That’s why he repeatedly, though politely, refused any and all promotions he was offered.

Soon, they were back on the main floor and walking down the long hallway.

“Why don’t you have a seat?” Makoto said once they were back in the club.  “Would you like something to drink?”

“It’s a little early,” Sousuke said, still a little shaken up.  He was just glad the younger man was all right.  Or, as all right as one could be after being electrocuted by a shock collar.

“How about juice, then?” the sandy-haired man walked behind the bar and filled a glass with cranberry juice, setting it on the table in front of Sousuke.  “I have a meeting, but I’ll be back to collect you later,” he said and then disappeared through a swinging door on the other side of the club.

Sousuke wasn’t thirsty.  Honestly, he felt a little nauseated.  He kept remembering the way Momo had looked, his golden eyes wide and his mouth open as his body shuddered violently.  It was a reflex.  He hadn’t meant to shock him.

Suddenly, the sweet scent of strawberries overwhelmed his senses.  He caught sight of something light pink and yellow out of the corner of his eye and then there were small hands over his and wide, magenta eyes blinking up at him from across the table.

“You look pretty down,” the person said, pulling his hands back and resting his chin on them.  “You’re the new guy, right?” he asked, but didn’t wait for an answer.  “Usually, when people start a new job, they’re happy.”

“It’s hard to be happy when you’ve been forced into it,” Sousuke replied.  He wasn’t giving himself away.  Even his new employers thought he was doing it only to protect Rin.  He looked across the table at the blond, baby-faced boy.  He couldn’t have been older than sixteen.  “What’s a kid like you doing here anyway?”

“Kid?” the blond laughed airily.  “I’m twenty-six,” he said, surprising Sousuke.  “But, I’ll take that as a compliment,” he winked.  “So, Goro-chan forced you to work for him?” he asked, cocking his head to the side.

“Goro-chan?” Sousuke raised an eyebrow and took a sip of his cranberry juice, just so he didn’t have to say anything else.  He wasn’t sure who to trust, even if the other man did look like an innocent kid.

“Oh, wait, I think I remember you,” his magenta eyes widened.  “You’re Goro-chan’s new bodyguard, right?” he asked excitedly.  “The ex-cop?”

“That’s me,” the brunet took another sip of his juice, lips puckering at its tartness.  “Yamazaki Sousuke,” he introduced himself.

“Nice to meet you, Sou-chan!” the blond flashed him a hundred watt smile.  “My name is Nagisa, but everyone calls me Nagi-pon.”

“It’s nice to meet you, uh, Nagi-pon,” he felt silly saying it.

“No, it’s nice to meet _you_ ,” Nagisa rested his chin on his fists again.  “Normally when I talk to cops, it isn’t nearly this pleasant,” he chuckled.  That made Sousuke wonder just what the other man did under Sasabe’s employ.

Just then, Sousuke noticed movement out of the corner of his eye.  He turned and saw a man coming out of the swinging door Makoto had walked through earlier.  He was older and didn’t look familiar.  Sousuke watched as the man pocketed something, but he’d done it too quickly for the brunet to see what it was.

“Oops, I forgot I had an appointment,” Nagisa stood up.  “We’ll have to play another time, Sou-chan,” he waved and flounced over to the older man.  It was then that Sousuke noticed the blond's outfit.  A pink crop-top and light blue shorts so short they looked like underwear, or maybe a child’s swimsuit.  The older man’s cheeks tinted as Nagisa took his arm, pressing his body against him.

Now Sousuke knew what Nagisa did for work.

He watched as they walked off, Nagisa swinging his hips and yammering on about something to his client.

Sousuke looked back down at his cranberry juice, a dark, dark crimson.  It reminded him of a certain redhead’s eyes.  He wondered if Rin was okay.  Would he really be all right?  Would Serizawa hold up his end of the bargain and protect him?

And what was Sousuke going to do when Makoto came back?  Could he really go down into that interrogation room again?  What if Momo never talked?  What would they have him do then?

He closed his eyes and sat back in his chair.

He was doing this to protect Rin and to help out the superintendent.  He was doing the right thing.

But if this was the right thing…why did it feel so wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sad whale shark noises*
> 
> Sorry for more angst. Also, I've made Momo super angry in this fic. He was pretty pissed in chapter 1, too. Well, understandably so. And I think it goes without 'Sei'-ing that a _certain someone_ is going to be unbelievably pissed that his little brother has been kidnapped. (Geddit? 'Sei'-juurou, haha, oh man, I'm tired)
> 
> Just a reminder: Pyunsuke is Momo's sniper rifle. I mentioned it in the first chapter, but I don't think I said it again after that, haha.
> 
> I hope you guys like where this is going!
> 
> There's more about the pharmaceuticals, Nagisa, and the others in the coming chapters (at least, that's what I'm planning on) And REI!! <3
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr~  
> http://jubesy.tumblr.com/


	8. Getting Assignments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I neglected another fic again to write the next chapter of this. orz
> 
> This chapter is a little strange, but it's moving the story forward. This time we have Sou-chan's POV and Rei-chan's POV (What? Rei-chan?!)
> 
> Thank you, indevan, for helping me figure out the ending of this chapter, sweet fancy business. I was stuck.  
> Please enjoy!! SouHaru bonding (?) and Rei ahead!  
> Warning: Off-screen minor character death and some medical examining (not graphic)

Thankfully, Sousuke avoided going back to the interrogation room for a while.  After Makoto returned from his meeting, the sandy-haired man went over some ground rules.  Explaining what was expected of Sousuke and what areas of Tokyo the Sasabe Group controlled.

They were about to head down to question Momo again when Haru walked back into the club.  At first glance, nothing seemed out of the ordinary.  To Sousuke, he looked as apathetic as usual, but Makoto seemed to sense that something was off.

“What is it?” Makoto asked, coming to a complete halt.

“He’s missed two appointments,” Haru said, blue eyes flicking over to the door and then back.  His only tell.

“That _is_ unusual,” the taller man rubbed his chin.  “There’s been a change of plans, Yamazaki-kun,” he turned to face Sousuke.  “I need you to find someone.”

“I thought you brought me on to protect your boss,” the brunet frowned.  “Now you’ve got me running around chasing after-”

“I’ll go,” Haru said and walked forward, toward the door.

“Haru, you-”

“I’m going, Makoto,” he narrowed his eyes and the other man gasped.  It was the first time Sousuke had seen Haru refuse Makoto.  And, judging by the sandy-haired man’s reaction, it wasn’t a usual occurrence.  Haru held Makoto’s gaze and the taller man yielded.

“All right,” he sighed.  “But take Yamazaki-kun with you.”

“I only work alone.”

“It’s for your safety,” Makoto urged. “I know you can get yourself in and out, no problem, but if he’s in some sort of trouble…”

Haru heaved a sigh and looked over to the side.

“Thank you, Haru,” his eyes softened as he gave a relieved smile.

“Wait,” Sousuke blinked.  “He agreed?”

“If he’s still with the first client, he should be at this address,” Makoto pulled a business card out of his pocket and handed it to the other man.  Then he reached out and cupped Haru’s cheek, brushing his thumb against his pale skin.  “Be careful.”

Sousuke expected Haru to nod or maybe not even reply at all, so when the shorter man gripped the back of Makoto’s head and crushed their lips together, he was taken aback.  He cleared his throat and looked away.

“Bring him back,” Makoto said breathlessly when they pulled apart.  Sousuke looked back just in time to see Haru bob his head once in understanding.  “Yamazaki-kun,” he addressed him.  “Don’t let him do anything reckless.”

Sousuke wanted to say that he didn’t think he could stop Haru from doing anything if he tried, but he just nodded.  When he turned to look at the dark-haired man, he noticed that he was already at yet another door at the back of the club.  The brunet ran over to join him.

“How am I supposed to keep an eye on you if you just take off like that?” Sousuke asked, annoyed.

“Keep up,” Haru said and walked through the door.  Sousuke followed, muttering under his breath.  He almost would have preferred going with Makoto.

They walked down a long hallway – this place seemed to be full of them – and came out in a dimly lit garage.  Haru led him to a large metal door.  When he pushed it open, Sousuke was nearly blinded by the light of midday.  He shielded his eyes and followed Haru down the sidewalk.

“So, you and Tachibana, huh?” he asked, smirking.  But Haru didn’t reply.  Sousuke sighed.  Haru was the type of person he got along with the least.  “Okay, so, who are we trying to find?” Sousuke tried a different tactic, squinting as he willed his eyes to adjust.

“Nagisa.”

He was surprised when Haru answered.

“But he just left with a client,” the brunet furrowed his brow.  It didn’t seem like that long ago.  Haru didn’t say anything else, so Sousuke didn’t bother breaking the silence again.

They continued down the road, making a left at the next street.  Then, Haru stopped in front of a building.  Sousuke figured they were there.  Though, it was odd that it was a business hotel.  He figured people in the blond’s profession conducted their ‘business’ in seedier locations.

“Room 406,” Haru said and walked inside.  Sousuke followed after him, beginning to grow tired of being led around like he was their damn dog.  They skipped the elevator and took the stairs.  When they arrived at the room, Haru reached into his jacket and pulled out a small handgun.

“What are you doing?” Sousuke hissed, placing his hand over Haru’s.  “You can’t just take that out. That’s brandishing,” he scolded, but the other man side-eyed him.

“Let go.”

“Not until you put that thing away,” the brunet challenged.

“I might need it.”

Sousuke dropped his hand.

“Then why don’t I have one?” he drew his brows down.

“I don’t trust you.”

“Fucking hell, Nanase-”

“Shh!” Haru leaned closer, pressing his ear to the door.  He reached for the knob, but found it was locked.  Then, without warning, he kicked the door in and rushed into the room.  Sousuke ran in after him, bracing himself for a fight, but, after taking one look at the room, he realized that wouldn’t be necessary.

He spotted a head of blond hair in the corner of the room, his body wrapped tightly in the bedsheets.  Haru holstered his weapon and ran over to the younger man.

“Nagisa,” he pushed some of his bangs out of his eyes.

“Haru…chan…?” he blinked up at him, tears streaming down this face.  “Haru-chan!” he sobbed and threw himself at Haru.  Sousuke watched as the normally indifferent man gently soothed the blond, smoothing down his hair.  Then he looked around the room.  It didn’t look like there’d been a fight.  Nagisa’s client was even still there, lying on the bed. 

But, when Sousuke stepped closer, he realized that the older man wasn’t breathing.

“Shit,” he knelt on the bed and checked his pulse.  He found none and when he touched his skin, it was much cooler than it should have been.  “He’s dead,” Sousuke pronounced and then looked over at the other two.

Nagisa had his head buried in Haru’s shoulder.  Haru looked at Sousuke and then over at the door.  The brunet may not have been a mind-reader like Makoto, but that much he understood.  He walked over and closed it.

“What happened?” Sousuke asked, eyeing the dead body.  Nagisa pulled back and sniffled, scrubbing at his eyes with the heels of his hands.

“We were, um,” he wiped his nose.  “We were right in the middle and he started shaking and it looked like he couldn’t breathe and,” he bit his lip as fresh tears spilled down his cheeks.  “He stopped moving and I couldn’t wake him up,” his voice cracked.

“Did you notice anything strange about him before that?” Sousuke crouched down beside him.

“N-Not really,” Nagisa pulled away from Haru and wiped his eyes with the sheet he had wrapped around him.  “Oh,” his eyes widened as he remembered something.  “When I came back from the bathroom, I saw him holding that,” he lifted a shaking arm and pointed to the nightstand.

Haru and Sousuke turned to look at the object.

“What is it?” Haru asked.

“It looks like…” Sousuke stood, grabbing a tissue from the bedside table before picking the object up to get a closer look, “…a syringe?” He frowned.  “You saw him inject himself with this?” he turned toward Nagisa and the blond nodded.

Sousuke inspected it.  There was a drop of light blue liquid still inside.  It didn’t look like any of the drugs he’d confiscated from dealers before.

“Nanase, you familiar with this?” he held it closer to the other man.

“Take it.”

“Take it?” Sousuke furrowed his brow.

“We can’t let the police find it.”

Sousuke wanted answers, but he’d save his questions for when they weren’t in a hotel room with a dead body.  He found the cap for the syringe and covered the needle before slipping it into his pocket.

“Let’s go,” Haru helped Nagisa to his feet.

“What…what about Hon-chan?” the blond looked over at the still man on the bed.

“We’ll need to call an ambulance,” Sousuke said.

“B-But, I thought you said Hon-chan was…” Nagisa’s lower lip quivered.

“He is, but we can’t just let the hotel staff find him,” the brunet explained.  “Now, when the paramedics arrive, you just tell them that-”

“We’re not waiting for them,” Haru narrowed his eyes.

“Of course, we’re not,” Sousuke glared, frustrated with being interrupted.  “I meant Nagisa-”

“And we’re not leaving him,” the dark-haired man wrapped a protective arm around the blond.

“We can’t take him with us,” Sousuke held back an aggravated sigh.  “His DNA is all over the body,” he said.  “They’ll know Nagisa was here.”  He heard the blond whimper and he immediately felt bad.  “Hey,” he walked over, voice gentle.  “It’ll be all right,” he said.

“What’s going to happen to Hon-chan?” he asked, magenta eyes looking over at the bed.

“Well, after the paramedics confirm that he’s, uh,” he paused, searching for a nicer word, “That he’s passed,” he decided.  “They’ll call in the police and take him to the medical examiner's office.”

“And what about Nagisa?”

“I was getting to that, Nanase,” he bit and then took a calming breath before addressing the blond again.  “They’ll check you for injuries and ask you a few questions,” he explained.  “When the police arrive, they’ll take you into custody,” he explained.  “Don’t answer anything until your lawyer arrives.”

“But I don’t have anyone I can-”

“We’ll send someone,” Haru promised, rubbing Nagisa’s back in soothing circles.

“I’m scared,” he admitted.

“There’s nothing to be afraid of,” Sousuke hesitantly reached out and pet the shorter man’s head.  “You didn’t do anything wrong,” he paused.  “Well…”  It was true that what Nagisa was doing was illegal, but he hadn’t killed the man.  “When they ask about your relationship with-”

“You’re Honda’s boyfriend,” Haru said to Nagisa. “Understand?”  The blond looked unsure.  “Understand?” he repeated and Nagisa reluctantly nodded.  “You know nothing of his family back home.”

“His…family?” Nagisa’s eyes began to fill with tears again.

“Use your previous appointments as dates you’ve gone on,” Haru instructed.

Sousuke had never heard the dark-haired man speak so much before.  Though, he didn’t expect him to be as warm to another human as he was being toward Nagisa either.

“All right, go ahead and call for an amb-” but Sousuke was interrupted by a knock at the door.

“Tokyo Police!” a voice called from the other side.

“Shit,” the brunet cursed.

“Why are they already here?” Nagisa’s whole body started to shake.

“Another guest probably called them because _somebody_ kicked the damn door open,” he glared at Haru, who shrugged.

“If you do not open the door immediately, we will enter by force,” the policeman continued.

“Don’t say anything to them,” Haru gave Nagisa’s arm one last reassuring squeeze before he pushed Sousuke toward the sliding glass doors and out onto the balcony.  “Let’s go.”

“We’re four stories up,” the brunet argued, looking for a fire escape, but finding none.  “How do you plan on getting down?”

Haru didn’t answer.  Instead, he swung over the railing, angling his body so he could grip the edge of the balcony below them.  Well, Makoto hadn’t been wrong about Haru being able to escape, no problem.

Sousuke looked over the edge and at the ground below.  He took a deep breath and gripped the wrought iron.  He heard the door burst open and Nagisa’s surprised scream before he threw himself over the railing.

*~*

“Ryuugazaki, could you hand me that scalpel?” a short man with chin-length, dark, almost greenish hair held his hand out.

“Yes, Kirishima-senpai,” his assistant reached over and grabbed the appropriate tool, handing it to the other medical examiner.

“Thank you,” orange eyes flicked over to him and then back down to his work.

Kirishima Ikuya and Ryuugazaki Rei had actually been in the same class, but, like the shorter man’s childhood friend, he too was a prodigy.  Ikuya had begun working earlier than Rei, but they both acquired jobs at the main branch of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department.

Rei adjusted his red-framed glasses as he watched the other man work.  The way he dissected bodies for an autopsy was nothing short of beautiful, skillful slices here and there.  It was an honor to work with him.

“Ryuugazaki,” Ikuya pulled him from his thoughts.  “It seems that a heart attack is the most likely cause, but,” he paused.  “Could you go check if the toxicology report is ready?”

“Yes, Sir,” the blue-haired man nodded and walked over to a printer on the far side of the lab.  He’d sent off the deceased’s samples earlier.  He was happy to see a stack of papers waiting for him.  He gathered them up and brought them over to the other man.

“Anything of interest?” Ikuya asked, continuing his work.

“He had trace amounts of analgesics and antihistamines in his system,” Rei read off the page.  “And,” he furrowed his brow.  “Something I’m not familiar with.”

Ikuya pulled back and removed his gloves, reaching for the papers.  Orange eyes scanned them and then widened.

“Bring these upstairs to my brother,” he instructed.

“The chief? But-”

“Tell him I know the cause of death,” Ikuya went on.  “I’ll wrap up here and then meet with the superintendent when I’m finished.”

“Yes,” Rei took the report back and walked over to the elevator.  He was curious as to what the other man could tell that he could not, but he’d have to wait.

Rei rode up to the main floor of the station and exited the elevator, immediately spotting the tall brunet he was looking for.

“Chief Kirishima,” he called and the older man turned to face him.

“Ryuugazaki,” he smiled.  It often surprised him how friendly the older Kirishima was.  It wasn’t that Ikuya was cold, but it was amazing that the two had come from the same household.  “Is this the report?” he asked, holding his hand out.

“Yes, Sir,” he gave him the papers.  “Kirishima-senpai says that he knows the cause of death.”

“Awesome,” Natsuya flashed a bright smile.  “Well done, you two,” he ruffled Rei’s hair.  “I’m going to bring these to Nao-er-Superintendent Serizawa,” he slipped again.  Rei knew that the chief and the superintendent were close, but for men in their position, slipups like that could cost them their jobs.  “Could you do me a favor?”

“Uh,” Rei blinked in surprise, but nodded.  “Of course.”

“Could you keep an eye on this guy for me?” he jerked a thumb over his shoulder.  “We’re just waiting on his lawyer and he’s pretty docile, so he shouldn’t cause you any trouble.”

Rei peered around the older man and spotted a blond sitting in a chair beside his desk.  He looked young, maybe in his late teens, and he was wearing one of the policemen’s emergency blankets over his small shoulders.

“Do you really think I’m the best one for-”

“Thanks, Ryuugazaki,” he clapped him on the shoulder.  “I shouldn’t be too long.”

“But, I-”

“And you’ve got nothing to worry about,” Natsuya went on.  “We ran his prints. No priors.”  He pushed his bangs out of his eyes.  “Looks like he just got caught in a bad situation,” he said.  “Hard to tell though,” he frowned. “The guy hasn’t spoken once since they brought him in.”

“What should I-”

“Just keep an eye on him,” the older man smiled again and brushed past him, toward the superintendent’s office.

Rei shifted his weight from foot to foot, unsure how to approach the young man.  He cleared his throat and walked over, pulling up a chair and sitting across from him.

“Would you, um,” he swallowed.  “Would you like something to drink?”

The blond looked up, magenta eyes slightly dimmed, but still breathtaking.  His lips, though small, were plump and tinted a light pink.  He was a little pale, probably shaken up by whatever had happened to him, but still, the only word that came to Rei’s mind was

“Beautiful,” he whispered, not realizing he’d said it out loud.

“Hm?” the boy blinked and cocked his head to the side.

“Oh, sorry,” Rei cleared his throat again and laughed awkwardly.  “Would you like something to drink?”  He noticed how the blond pulled the blanket tighter around him.  “Maybe a hot chocolate?” he offered.

The boy opened his mouth and then shut it, eyes darting to the side.

“Is…is something wrong?” Rei asked, frowning slightly.

“I’m not supposed to talk to anyone,” the other answered and then he brought a hand to his mouth.  “Pretend you didn’t hear that!” he said, turning wide eyes on him.

“It’s okay,” Rei waved his hand in dismissal.  “I’m not here to question you,” he said and then pointed to his nametag.  “My name is Ryuugazaki Rei,” he introduced himself.  “I’m one of the medical examiners here.”  He watched as the blond’s eyes widened further before his face crumpled, tears filling those beautiful magenta eyes of his.

“So…you’ve seen Hon-chan,” he sobbed, wiping his nose on the blanket.

“I’m sorry, 'Hon-chan'?” he asked, unsure who he was talking about.

“Honda,” he said, eyes downcast.  Rei recognized the name.  It was on the paperwork for the tests he’d just handed over to the chief.  So, the boy was with that man.  He wondered if he was his son, though he looked nothing like him.  The boy was still crying, so he tried changing the subject.

“How about that hot chocolate?” he said and the blond nodded, still crying.  He quickly walked over to the counter on the far wall, making sure to keep his eyes on the boy he was watching.  He wasn’t handcuffed, so he probably wasn’t under arrest, but Rei didn’t want to risk losing him.

He brought back a steaming mug and handed it to him.

“This powdered stuff is pretty weak, so I added two pouches,” he said, taking his seat again.  “I hope it’s not too sweet.”  The boy blew on it and took a cautious sip before looking up at him and smiling.

“It’s perfect,” he said, sniffing and wiping his nose again.  “Thank you, Rei-chan.”

Rei blinked in surprise.

“Rei…chan…?”

“I’m Nagisa,” the blond said and then took another sip.  “But everyone calls me Nagi-pon.”

Rei wasn’t sure what he’d done to get the boy talking, but he was glad he’d done it.  If Nagisa’s sad face looked beautiful, his smiling face was absolutely gorgeous.  But, he cleared his throat again, the boy was far too young for him.  He was probably at least ten years his junior.

“I’m twenty-six,” Nagisa said, as if he’d read his mind.

“Excuse me?”

“You had a look on your face like you were doing math,” he grinned.  “I just figured I’d give you the answer.”

“Oh,” Rei blushed, but hid it by adjusting his glasses.  The boy was actually a little older than him.  “I see.”

“How did Hon-chan look?” he asked, magenta eyes hopeful.  Rei couldn’t very well tell him that, when he last saw Honda, his body was sliced open and on display.

“At rest.”

Nagisa looked down into his hot chocolate and gave a sad smile.

“I’m glad.”

They were silent then.  Rei wanted to ask Nagisa how he knew the older man.  They didn’t look related and, now that he knew the blond’s real age, he couldn’t be his son, anyway.  But he heard that there was a young man found in the deceased’s room.  Why else would Nagisa have been there?

“Hazuki Nagisa?” a voice caught their attention.  Rei turned and saw one of the officers.  She was escorting a woman with shoulder-length blonde hair and bright blue eyes.  “Your lawyer is here.”

“Onee-chan?” Nagisa looked surprised to see her and almost…upset.  Rei opened his mouth to ask if he was all right, but the woman interrupted him.

“Has he caused you much trouble?” she asked Rei.

“Oh, no, he’s been very-”

“Good,” she gave a relieved smile.  “Hazuki Nanako,” she handed Rei her business card.  “Thank you watching over my younger brother,” she bowed.  “I would like a few minutes alone with him in the room before he's questioned, if you please.”

“Um,” Rei had no idea what to say.  He didn’t know how interrogations went or if the blond was even going to be interrogated.  “Please allow me to get someone to assist you with that,” he stood up.

“Rei-chan,” he felt a tug on his sleeve and he looked back.  “Thanks again for the hot chocolate,” Nagisa smiled up at him and Rei felt warmth bubble up in his chest.

“It was nothing,” he felt the corners of his lips turning up.  The blond’s smiles were contagious.  He nodded to his lawyer and went to fetch the chief.  He was lucky and caught him just as he was leaving his meeting with the superintendent.  “Chief Kirishima,” he began, “Nagisa-kun’s lawyer is here.”

“So, he told you his name?” the brunet asked, giving a broad smile and a wink.  Rei felt his cheeks burn.  “He tell you anything else?”

“N-Not really, S-Sir,” Rei felt so embarrassed.  Why had he said the blond’s given name?

“Too bad,” the older man sighed.  “Maybe he’ll talk more now that his lawyer's here.”  Rei wasn’t sure what to say, so he just nodded.

“Hazuki Nanako,” she produced another business card for the chief before bowing.

“Chief Kirishima Natsuya,” he gave a polite wave.  “Please follow me,” he gestured and began walking toward a hallway at the far end of the room.  Nanako followed after him, but Nagisa stayed back for a moment, finishing his drink.

“Your hot chocolate was really the best, Rei-chan,” he stood up and clasped his hands together.  Rei noticed how he was still shaking slightly.  He got a sudden urge to reach out and take those hands in his, but he didn’t get a chance.  “Please thank the nice police officer who gave this to me,” Nagisa removed the blanket from around him and handed it to Rei.  “I’m nice and warm now,” he smiled again and skipped to catch up with the other two.

It was then that Rei noticed his outfit.  A pink shirt that exposed his stomach and shorts that looked more like underwear.  The bespectacled man felt his face heat up.  It suddenly occurred to him why Nagisa may have been in a hotel room with a much older man to whom he wasn’t related.

*~*

“Nagisa will be fine,” Sousuke said as he and Haru made it back to the club.  Haru didn’t respond, of course.  He'd already asked Sousuke for the syringe, so he had no reason to speak to him again.  “If we took him with us, they’d still be able to find him and then he’d be in even bigger troub-” Once inside the long hallway, Haru rounded on him, stepping into his personal bubble and causing him to back into the wall.

“For your sake,” he began, blue eyes flashing dangerously, “he’d better be.”  Sousuke opened his mouth to reply, but then Haru was gone, making his way down the hallway and back into the bar.

The brunet followed after him, again feeling like he was being led around.  When he made it over to the counter, Makoto and Haru were already seated and discussing something in hushed tones, the dark-haired man almost looking panicked.

“Yamazaki-kun,” Makoto faced away from Haru to look up at him.  Sousuke thought he was in trouble.  But he’d done the right thing.  If they were going to punish him for that, that was fine.  He just had to make sure that they left Rin out of it.

“Tachibana-”

“We’re going to have a little meeting,” he gave his trademark smile.  “Tomorrow morning at the docks,” he went on.

Something felt wrong and Sousuke didn’t like it.

“Originally, I needed you to escort Sasabe-san,” Makoto instructed.

“So, I’d finally be doing the job you forced me into?” the brunet asked, an eyebrow raised.

“He requested that Sasabe-san go alone, but we can’t allow that,” the sandy-haired man continued.  “So, it’s just going to be you and the prisoner.”

“Just who am I meeting?” Sousuke was getting a bad feeling about this.  “And what prisoner?”

“Let’s just say that Mikoshiba-kun’s big brother got my message,” Makoto pulled back and Sousuke noticed a bright red stain on the front of his shirt.  “I suppose I needn’t have given it in person, though,” he winced as he spoke.

“Tachibana, what did he-”

“I forgot how quick he is,” he admitted.  “Watch he doesn’t try anything tomorrow.”  He made to stand up and almost fell over.

“Makoto!” Haru caught him.

“It’s deeper than I thought,” Makoto rested heavily against the shorter man.  “I think I’ll be sitting out tomorrow.”  Haru helped him toward one of the doors behind the bar. “It’s a simple trade,” his breathing was a bit labored now.  “His information for his brother.”

“And I’m meeting with this bastard alone?” Sousuke asked, not knowing who he was, but now knowing what he was capable of.

“Don’t worry,” Makoto smiled.  “We’ll have eyes on you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you Sei was going to be pissed. Tune in next time for the meeting at the docks!!
> 
> Also, sorry Rin has been MIA for a couple chapters. I swear this is a SouRin... He'll be back soon!
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr~  
> http://jubesy.tumblr.com/


	9. Getting The Target

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *takes a deep breath* *screams apologetically*  
> I know. I know. _I know._  
>  I know.
> 
> This chapter is a Matsuoka Special~  
> And it leads up to a scene I'm both excited and nervous about writing.  
> We don't get bombarded with too much new information here, so maybe that'll make it easier for everyone to remember where I left off *cough*five months ago*cough* :D
> 
> Please enjoy!! Partially beta'd by the lovely indevan~

Gou had just finished combing her hair when she heard her phone ring.  She glanced over and smiled when she recognized the name on the caller id.

_‘Lori Walker.’_

She answered and put it on speaker as she began pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

“Hey, Mum,” she greeted.

_‘Gou, Sweetheart!’_ Lori’s voice came over the line, bright and cheery and it made Gou’s smile widen. _‘How was your trip?’_

“Just fine,” she answered, finishing tying up her hair and adjusting her bangs.

_‘Did you get jetlagged too badly?’_ she asked, concern evident in her tone.

“Mum, it’s an hour difference.” She chuckled and picked up her phone, taking it off of speaker and lying down on her bed.

_‘But it was a long flight…’_ Lori sounded like she was pouting slightly before she, too, began to laugh.  _‘So, how’s the job going?’_

“Oh, you know.” She glanced over at her knives on the nightstand.  “Same ol’.”

_‘You’re not doing anything that’ll get you into trouble, are you?’_

Gou chewed on her bottom lip, thinking of what to tell her.  They hadn’t asked her for what reason she’d flown back to Tokyo with little notice after so long.  Though, she was sure they had their suspicions.

It wasn’t like her adoptive parents didn’t know about her ‘talent.’  Russell had taught both her and her brother the art of throwing knives – having been a circus performer in his early years, long before he settled down and became the seemingly boring insurance broker they'd first met.  But back then it was just for fun, something to help keep two willful orphans focused on something other than pickpocketing and stealing food off the shelves of the town grocer.

It took the two of them awhile to realize that their newest foster parents were in for the long run, willing to forgive them any trespass in order to keep them safe, sheltered and fed.  Once, when they were eleven and twelve, Russell had even gone as far as bailing Rin out of jail.

Rin…

Gou missed her brother terribly.  It was his untimely death that had them packing up and moving to Australia, back into Russell and Lori’s old home.

_‘Gou?’_

“Oh, sorry.” She cleared her throat. “How’s Dad?”

_‘Gou…’_ Lori sounded like she was frowning.

“He didn’t throw his back out again, did he?” she asked. “I told him not to try and move any of those boxes until I get back.”

_‘He’s already moved six into the spare bedroom.’_ Lori sighed. _‘He’s stubborn, your father.’_

“Runs in the family.” Gou got off the bed, pushing the thoughts of her brother’s smiling face from her mind.  He died because he’d chosen this life and now she was following in his footsteps.  The only difference was she was going to live.  She was going to stop anyone who dared mess with the kind – though sometimes fearsome – woman who took her under her wing.  And she was going to live.

_‘Speaking of family,’_ Lori continued. _‘Have you given any thought to what we talked about the other day?’_

Gou fought the urge to roll her eyes.  Russell and Lori had set her up on a blind date.  The guy seemed nice enough, good-looking, too, but Gou wasn’t interested.  He lacked a certain…something.

“Mum, I’m really not-”

_‘You’re twenty-six, Gou.’_ There was a pout in her voice again. _‘None of us are getting any younger and I’ll be frank,’_ she paused, _‘I want grandchildren.’_

“Mum!” she exclaimed, resting a hand on her dresser.  She caught sight of the flush that spread across her cheeks in her reflection.

_‘I’m just being honest, Sweetheart.’_

Gou busied herself with opening her top drawer, not really needing anything other than a moment to collect herself.  That was when her fingers brushed over the silky fabric of the black panties she’d left behind on her last visit.  She picked them up, suddenly remembering the man who’d teased her about them.

He was tall and fearless, barely batting an eye when she held the sharp edge of her blade against his throat.  And he was quick.  She hadn’t noticed him disarm her at all and suddenly, there he was, tossing her knife onto the bed with a smirk on his handsome face.

But none of that mattered.  Even if he did have the most impressive set of deltoids she’d ever laid her eyes on.  Anterior.  Medial.  Posterior.  Not to mention his-

_‘Gou!’_ Lori’s voice interrupted her thoughts.

“Yes, Mum?” She stuffed the panties back into the drawer and slammed it shut, nearly catching her finger.

_‘Are you all right?’_ Lori sounded worried. _‘Is this a bad time?’_

Just then, Gou heard a knock at her door.  There was only one person who would come to her room – her boss’s paramours not withstanding – and that was her boss herself.

“Actually, yes, Mum.” She tried to sound as apologetic as possible. “I’ll call you back later, yeah?”

_‘Of course, Sweetheart,’_ Lori said. _‘I’ll talk to you then.’_ There was pause, followed by a soft, _‘Be careful.’_

“Yes, Mum.” Then the line went silent.

Gou set her phone on the dresser and grabbed another knife she’d left on its surface as she made her way to the door.

“Yes?”

“Busy?” It was Amakata.

“Not at all.” Gou slipped the blade into a sheath she had secured on her thigh before she opened the door.  “Ama-chan-sensei,” she greeted.

“Was that English I just heard you speaking?” Amakata asked, the older woman breezing by her and making herself comfortable on the edge of Gou’s bed.  She glanced around the room before chocolate-colored eyes settled on Gou.  “Phone call?”

“My mother called,” she replied.  Amakata eyed her suspiciously, but seemed to believe her.  That was the thing about people who lied often.  They always assumed you were lying to them.

“Is she well?” she asked, crossing one leg over the other.

“Very. Thank you.” Gou moved over to the dresser, placing her hands on the top and leaning her weight against it.  “Am I to assume you have a job for me?”

“I do.” The brunette gave a gentle smile that didn’t reach her eyes.  “I need you to go to the docks tomorrow at dawn,” she began, the smile fading from her lips. “I need someone silenced.”

 

*~*

 

Rin had never seen Mikoshiba so angry in the entire time he’d known him.  The man was normally jovial, quick to crack a joke or tease a friend, even in the tensest of situations.  But the man before him now was the epitome of seething, unbridled fury.

He’d called him the night before, only hours earlier, telling Rin to meet him at an address he’d never been to before.  Rin didn’t question him.  He could hear it in his voice, tinged with rage.  He was about to break.  But over what?  Rin didn’t know.  He didn’t ask.  He simply agreed to meet at the location at an ungodly hour.

It hadn’t been the first time he’d been asked to meet in a strange place at three in the morning.

When Rin arrived – early, of course, in order to stake the place out and make sure his boss hadn’t been forced to make the call – he spotted Mikoshiba immediately.  He was seated on the hood of an old car inside of a garage.  Their meeting place was a mechanic’s shop, but, by the looks of it, it hadn’t been used in quite some time.

“Matsuoka,” the older man greeted without looking up.

“Sir, I-” Rin stopped when he heard something.  He spun around, a hand reaching for one of his concealed knives.  His sharp eyes scanned the room and the parking lot just beyond.  His gaze landed on two figures walking up, hands in their pockets and postures relaxed.  He’d never seen them before.

“Ease up, Matsuoka,” Mikoshiba said, hopping off of the car and walking up beside him.  He placed a large hand on his shoulder.  “They’re with us.”

In all the years Rin had worked for him, the older man had never brought on new people for a job.  Sure, they built their little team up, one member at a time, but he never did so without discussing it with the rest of them and certainly not on the day of a mission.

“Sir, what’s going on?” he asked, sheathing his blade.

“They have Momotarou.”

Rin froze, his stomach dropping.

“Who does?” he asked, but he had a feeling he already knew.

“I met with Tachibana yesterday,” Mikoshiba said. “The fucker has my brother.”

Tachibana.  He was one of Sasabe’s men.  Rin had taken the time to look him up.  He was Sasabe’s right hand man and, just like his boss, he’d never had any charges successfully pressed against him.  Rin had also done some research on his number two, Nanase Haruka.  They were the two men who’d threatened Sousuke.

No.

They were the men who’d threatened Rin, forcing Sousuke to join up with them.

Sousuke, who was a good man.  A man who’d done nothing wrong, except for save the wrong person’s life.

“And who are _they_?” Rin asked, staring at the two men who were a mere stone’s throw away now.  One man, the shorter of the two, had light brown hair that looked like it need a cut with the way his bangs flipped out to the sides away from his face.  He was laughing at something, his light purple eyes looking up at the taller man beside him.  The other's hair was dark green, almost black, and was shaved on the sides, the top left long and swept back.

“Minami. Uozumi.” Mikoshiba pointed them out to Rin.  The taller nodded and the brunet gave a pleasant wave.  “This is Matsuoka.” He gestured toward Rin.

“He’s pretty, don’tcha think, Takuya?” Minami asked his partner before turning violet eyes back on Rin.  “Nice to meet you.”  Rin found himself wondering if Kisumi had a long-lost brother or cousin.

“We’re not here to take your job,” Uozumi said, green eyes staring straight into Rin’s. “We’re here for one reason and one reason only.”

“Don’t be so serious, Takuya!” Minami snorted and elbowed the taller man in the side. “Today’s going to be fun.”  He pulled out something small and metallic from his pocket.  It had a little red button on top with a clear plastic dome over it.  He teased his thumb over the cover, flipping it open and shut before Uozumi bared his teeth.

“Kazuki!”

“Okay, okay.” He slipped the detonator back into his pocket, giving it a couple soft pats. “That’s only if shit hits the fan, after all.”

Rin stared at them for a moment before he turned toward Mikoshiba.

“Sir?”

“Uozumi is our sniper and Minami is an EOD technician,” Mikoshiba said, face still hard and jaw set.  Clearly, the job was personal.  But of course it was.  They had his little brother.  If someone had Gou…

Rin shook the thought. 

Gou was fine.  She was living in Australia with their foster-turned-adoptive parents.  Safe and blissfully unaware of his existence.

“An EOD technician?” Rin asked.

“It means I make things go ‘boom’.” Minami beamed.  “Like Takuya said, we’re on loan, so don’t worry about trying to remember our jobs or names,” he paused. “Or faces.”

They were on loan.  Which meant that Mikoshiba thought this job was too big for just the two of them.  Plus, their sniper was currently detained, so it made sense that he’d called in a replacement.  But a bomb tech?

“I’ll make this quick.” Mikoshiba stood up straight, calling their attention to him.  “In two hours, Sasabe will be meeting with me to exchange my brother for some vital information.”  He moved his arms behind his back, gripping his wrist tightly. “I am not so foolish as to believe that he will come by himself,” he paused, “If he comes at all.”

“You think he won’t show?” Minami asked, lifting a hand to rest it on Uozumi’s shoulder before leaning heavily against him.  “That’ll put a damper on things.”

“There’s no doubt in my mind that _someone_ will be there with Momotarou.” The vein in his neck throbbed when he said his brother’s name.  “And when they arrive, I want the transaction to go smoothly.”

Rin watched as Minami slumped, a slight pout on his face.  Uozumi shoved him off and crossed his arms over his chest.

“I’ll be watching from my post,” the taller man said. “I’ve already scoped the area out,” he explained. “I’ll be able to see everything on the ground.”

“And I’ll be across the street at a café,” Minami said. “Takuya will signal if I need to do my thang,” he practically purred, hip-checking his partner.

“Very good.” Mikoshiba nodded. “I’m sure whoever is delivering Momotarou will have on a wire, securing the information. But once my brother is safely in my possession, I want you to take him out.”

“Sir?” Rin asked, eyes wide.  It wasn’t that he particularly cared for Tachibana or Nanase, but if they held up their end of the deal and handed Momo over, they didn’t deserve to die.

“They interrogated and tortured him,” Mikoshiba growled. “I don’t care who it is. We’re delivering a message.” He turned toward Uozumi and Rin. “Am I understood?”

“Yessir!” Uozumi saluted – hinting to just from where he was on loan – and Rin weakly echoed him.

“Matsuoka, you’ll be following close behind me,” he continued.  “Whoever has a better shot,” he paused, looking between them again, “Take it.”

 

*~*

 

Gou woke up before her alarm.  She slipped out of bed and got herself ready, careful not to make too much noise.  Amakata was sleeping just down the hall and she didn’t want to disturb her.

She pulled her hair back into its usual ponytail, but twisted it into a bun.  She could throw her knives well, but she excelled in close combat and she didn’t need to give her opponent something to grab onto.

Gou picked up her throwing knives and slipped them into her belt before securing it around her waist.  Next she grabbed two larger ones, sliding them into the sheaths around her thighs and a slightly smaller one into the one on her calf.  Her largest she hooked onto the back of her belt.

As it turned out, someone Amakata had hired was being forced to share her name.  And, she couldn’t very well let that happen.  Gou felt bad for whoever it was.  It sounded like they had no choice in the matter, but, in the end, it was her boss’s life or theirs and it was an easy choice.

She smoothed down the supple black material just above her holsters.  Black wasn’t really her color.  She preferred red.  But walking into a room wearing a bright red bodysuit was just the conspicuity she was trying to avoid in her profession.

With one final deep breath, she pulled her hood over her head and made her way to the car waiting outside.

 

*~*

 

Rin didn’t like this.  He didn’t like it one bit.

He was hiding behind a large ISO container on the docks.  From his vantage point, he could easily spot Uozumi, whose scope glinted orange, reflecting the slowly rising sun.  He wasn’t far away, in fact, he was a lot closer than Rin had first thought he’d be, but he didn’t know if that made him feel any better.

Minami was across the harbor, hard to spot even with Rin’s sharp eyes. The redhead absently wondered if he’d be able to see Uozumi’s signal, should they need his expertise, but he quickly shook the thought.  He would consider today a success if they took Momo home and avoided blowing up half of Tokyo.

Mikoshiba was waiting behind the storage container across from him.  If he was nervous, he didn’t show it.  In fact, the only hint that anything was off was the absence of his trademark goofy grin.

Rin’s sensitive ears picked up the sound of crunching gravel as a car pulled up onto the concrete.  He took a deep breath and braced himself. 

This was it.

 

*~*

 

Gou found a perfect perch from which to watch the exchange.  Or, rather, to prevent the exchange from occurring.  She was high up on top of three storage containers that had been stacked together.  The topmost’s doors were open, so she easily hid behind one of them, balancing on the edge, crimson eyes searching for her target.

She saw a car pull up and, the moment it slowed, a man walked out from behind one of the containers directly below her.  She’d missed him because he came from the other side.  That didn’t matter, though, because, now that she’d spotted him, she wouldn’t let him out of her sight.

He looked familiar, with his head of fiery dark orange hair and tall frame.  She wondered if it could possibly be who she thought it was, but the moment he turned, she knew. 

It was her boss’s lover.  The man who she’d met in her room.

Amakata wanted him killed?

But that meant the older woman had hired him to do a job.  Gou wondered what the job was.  Well, it was obviously something important enough that Gou had to keep him from revealing her boss as the client.

One of the shiny black doors of the town car that had pulled up opened and a man stepped out.  He was tall, too, with dark brown hair.  His face was unobstructed, but Gou still didn’t recognize him.  He wasn’t anyone from Sasabe’s group, though the car was one of theirs.  She’d remembered the license plate number.

The brunet reached back and pulled someone else out of the car.  The shorter man stumbled as he found his footing, but it was no wonder, his arms were tied behind his back and he had a black bag over his head.

This definitely reeked of Sasabe.  Right down to the collar around the man’s neck.

So, he’d been in Tachibana’s custody.

No matter.  Gou wasn’t told to do anything with the ‘leverage.’  She was sent there to silence the taller man and she’d do just that.

She pulled one of her knives out and took aim.  It was a real shame to let all those muscles go to waste.

 

*~*

 

Rin waited on bated breath as he watched Mikoshiba walk out into the open.  Even though they had Uozumi’s eyes – though Rin still wasn’t sure if they could trust a man they’d only just met – he knew that Sasabe wouldn’t just send Momo with one escort.

Not counting the car’s driver, there were probably at least half a dozen of the mob boss’s men hiding in the shadows, ready to jump in if Mikoshiba didn’t hold up his end of the bargain.

The odd thing was, Rin could normally spot them right away, but the only one he’d seen was hiding atop the stacked containers across from him.  He didn’t get a good look, they were concealed pretty well, but he knew they were there.

Still, one seemed a little light.

He peered around the other side of his container, knowing it would be hard to see him there from any angle, and waited.

Rin watched as the car door opened and a man stepped out.  He was dressed in a suit far too fancy for the return of a hostage, but Rin’s critique of Sasabe’s men’s fashion choices completely fizzled before his brain had a chance to form it.  When his eyes traveled up that tall, overdressed body, his heart dropped into his stomach and his blood ran cold.

He took in a shuddering breath as the brunet stepped closer to his boss.

The person Sasabe had sent to deliver Momo was Sousuke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, yes, we already knew it was Sousuke, but now Rin knows. And what's going to happen once Mikoshiba gets Momo? Will it even get that far? Or will Gou silence him before he has a chance to give the name?
> 
> I'm going to do my best to get this fic finished.  
> This is how I operate on longer fics, I swear.  
> 1\. Write like crazy.  
> 2\. Ignore it for months while I'm blocked.  
> 3\. Write like crazy and finish it.  
> So, here's hoping~ :D
> 
> Let me know what you think!! And shoot ideas and theories my way. Because, honestly, I only ever meant for this story to be the first chapter and everything else is sort of...well...I have an _idea_ of where I'm going, but...eheh ^^;


	10. Getting Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After rewriting this chapter several times...here it is!!  
> There were so many moving pieces (and I thought writing chapters with all the GoM talking was difficult... These characters are all over the place with guns and sh*t)
> 
> Thanks, indevan, for reading over this. I know you're not much into Free! these days, so I really appreciate you taking the time to read over new content for this old fic!
> 
> There's some mild gore in this (blood) Just so you know. But, it's me, so how bad can it be, right?

Sousuke was one hundred percent not comfortable with the situation in which he’d been put.

He once again found himself in the back of a sleek, black town car.  Only this time he wasn’t blindfolded.  The person seated beside him, on the other hand, was bound and gagged.  His arms were tied behind his back, forcing him to slump forward and the strap of his seatbelt to fall behind him, which had Sousuke’s inner policeman screaming at him.  That was _not_ the proper way to be belted into a vehicle.

But traffic safety was the least of his worries.

The younger man was unable to speak, thanks to the gag, and he was unable to see.  Apparently, Sasabe’s men didn’t want to take any chances on someone with ‘sniper’s eyes,’ so they threw a black bag over his head before he even set foot outside of his holding cell.

But worst of all was the collar around his neck.  Momotarou had been shocked three times in Sousuke’s presence.  The first was when Makoto was showing him how the collar worked.  The second was when Sousuke had accidentally pressed the button – after having been driven beyond frustration by the wearer.  And the third was just before they escorted him out of his cell.

Makoto had lost a lot of blood, but still managed to join Sousuke and Haru as they went down to the basement to retrieve Momo.  He’d just told the younger man that he was going home and, after some rather disrespectful words and an attempt at a swift kick to his stitches, Makoto pressed the button and held it down until Momo was drooling on the floor, his body still convulsing even after the collar had stopped shocking him.

It was barbaric.

Momo was quiet now – again, he was gagged – but it was a defeated sort of quiet. 

Sousuke turned away from him and faced forward, looking past the open partition toward their driver.  They took a turn a little too sharply and Momo’s head hit the window.  The younger man let out a pained moan.

“Hey, watch it!” Sousuke shouted at the dark-haired man in the driver’s seat.

He didn’t answer.

Sousuke moved to help Momo, but the other man pulled away from him, mumbling something into the gag and pressing his body against the car door.

They took another turn and this time Sousuke almost fell over.

“What the fuck, Nanase?” he growled, steadying himself. “Take it easy.”

“We’re running late,” Haru replied, not taking his eyes off of the road.  It was still dark out, but the silvery light of early morning was beginning to shine over the horizon.

“Well, be a little more careful.” Sousuke pinched the bridge of his nose. “You’re not the only one in the car.”

Haru made some sort of noncommittal noise and took the next turn a little less recklessly.

Sousuke had an idea of what had the other man so upset.  It more than likely had to do with the fact that Makoto was injured.  Although he didn’t look like it, Haru was someone who cared deeply for those close to him.  He’d nearly bitten Sousuke’s head off when he’d forced him to leave Nagisa behind.  And, with Makoto unable to come along on this mission, he was probably on edge.

Hell, Makoto practically had to _order_ Haru to leave him.

Sousuke understood that feeling.  Haru and Makoto _did_ have that sort of relationship.  And if Rin had been hurt…well, that was the whole reason he was working for them in the first place, to keep that from happening.

“He’ll be fine,” Sousuke said, hoping it would calm the other man down.  Though, honestly, Haru still looked cool as cucumber.  His only tell was the way he gripped the steering wheel and the haste with which he was driving.

“I know that.” Haru finally looked up, blue eyes staring at Sousuke through the rearview mirror.

“Then stop thinking about him and focus.”

Haru slammed on the brakes, sending Sousuke and Momo into the backs of the seats in front of them.

“Nanase-”

“We’re here.” Haru glanced over to the side and Sousuke followed his gaze.

They were at the docks.

Haru began driving again, creeping forward slowly, the gravel of the old, worn concrete crunching under their wheels.

Sousuke had been so worried about the other man’s driving, he’d almost forgotten the reason he was in the back of the car.  He looked over at their ‘leverage.’  Momo was bent completely forward now, his head between his knees.

“Hey, Kid, you okay?” Sousuke reached forward and placed a hand on the other’s shoulder.  Momo shot up and shook him off, kicking one of his legs out, but missing his intended target.  “It’s okay. Calm down.” Sousuke tried to soothe him, though, he understood.  He would react the same way if their roles were reversed.

“Mikoshiba has come out,” Haru said.  Momo stopped thrashing and let out a hopeful little whimper.

“That’s right,” Sousuke said softly. “You’re going home.”

“Only if his brother coughs up the information,” Haru added and Sousuke fought the urge to snap at him with a sarcastic ‘ _Thank you_.’  The other man continued, ignoring Sousuke’s mounting frustration.  “Get the information and come back to the car,” he instructed.  “Don’t turn your back on him.”

He didn’t like the sound of that.  And, judging by Makoto’s deep cut, Mikoshiba didn’t mess around.  He had to stay sharp.

“I’ll be watching from the car,” Haru said as Sousuke reached for his door handle.

“You know,” he stopped and faced the other man. “When Tachibana said he’d have eyes on me, I figured he’d meant more than just yours.”

Haru didn’t answer.

With an aggravated sigh, Sousuke adjusted the microphone he wore under his suit – one he’d borrowed from his generous new boss – and nearly laughed out loud at the irony of his first real undercover job involving him wearing a wire to get information for the people he was spying on.

Of course, there was no way to get any of the information to the police without telling them directly.  After Makoto’s encounter with Mikoshiba, things had moved very quickly.  Sousuke’s phone had been taken away and, with it, his only connection to Superintendent Serizawa and Chief Kirishima.  He couldn’t call and, without it on his person, they couldn’t track him via GPS.

His last check-in with them had been before he and Haru had gone after Nagisa.

They had no idea where he was.  There was no florist van around the corner with help inside.  And even his new boss had only sent Haru to keep an eye on him.

Then again, the transaction should be easy.  Get some information.  Hand over the guy’s younger brother.  No big.

Sure, the guy had cat-like reflexes and ran some sort of organization that had been hired to kill off a mob boss, but Sousuke was sure he’d be civil.

Yeah, right.

With one final calming breath, he reached forward and opened the door.

He stepped out, reaching back to help Momo.  The other man refused his assistance and nearly tripped over his own feet.  After wrestling with him for a moment, they finally walked forward together.

Sousuke looked up and met the eyes of the man across from him.  At first, they were hard, golden irises icy around mere pinpricks of pupils.  But then they widened as his brow furrowed, the animosity slipping from his face.

“You?”

Him?  Sousuke blinked.  Did this person know him from somewhere?

He immediately went through his internal database, trying to remember where he’d seen the tall man with dark orange hair.  The name Mikoshiba wasn’t ringing a bell, either.  Sousuke had definitely never arrested this man.

Mikoshiba barked out a laugh, shaking his head slowly.

“They got to you first, huh?” He smiled then.  “Real fuckin’ shame.”

Sousuke wasn’t sure what he was going on about, but he cleared his throat, pushing Momo forward just a bit.

“Our agreement?” he said, trying to sound as cold and callous as he thought a member of the mob should.

The smile disappeared from Mikoshiba’s face, replaced by a sneer.  Golden eyes narrowed at him.

“Prove to me that’s Momotarou,” he ordered, voice dark.  “Prove to me he’s alive.”

Sousuke nodded, reaching over and pulling the black bag from the younger man’s head and tossing it to the ground beside them.  Momo squeezed his eyes shut.  The dim light of dawn probably seemed blinding in comparison to the darkness.

Finally, his eyes must have adjusted, because he looked up at Mikoshiba and shouted something that was muffled by the gag.

“What’s he wearing?” The other man asked, gesturing toward the collar with his chin.

Makoto’s words echoed in Sousuke’s head.  _‘It ensures obedience.’_   But he didn’t answer with that.  Instead, he pressed on.

“Who hired you?”

“Right.” Mikoshiba looked at him again. “Give me back my brother first.”

Sousuke knew that was a bad idea.  He had criminals trying to bargain with him all the time in the interrogation room.  Of course, back then he had a lot less on the line.  For all he knew, Makoto would kill him if he didn’t get the information they wanted.  Momo was their only bargaining chip.  He wasn’t about to hand him over without getting their answer.

“Who hired you to kill Sasabe?” he tried again.

“Speaking of, I don’t see him.” Mikoshiba glanced from side to side. “Not that I expected him to show his mug. But why’d they send you?”

“Who hired you?” Sousuke couldn’t let the other man derail him.

“Tachibana too weak to face me himself? Or did the bastard bleed out?”

Sousuke heard the engine rev behind him.

“Who hired you?” His gaze was unwavering, but then he caught something out of the corner of his eye.  “Shit! Get down!”  He pushed Momo to the ground before tackling Mikoshiba.

Sousuke heard a knife whizz through the air before burying itself in the wooden planks of the dock right where the other man had been standing.

“Who the-” Mikoshiba stared down at the knife and then turned around, craning his neck to look off in the opposite direction from which it had been thrown.  His brow was furrowed and he appeared to be looking for someone, but Sousuke didn’t get a chance to ask who.

A second knife came hurdling toward them and both men rolled out of the way just in time.  Sousuke turned toward the source of the attacks and spotted a figure dressed in black.  They didn't look familiar and they hid behind the open door of the storage container before he had a chance to get a good look.

Sousuke stood up, ready to turn and check on Mikoshiba, when he felt something hard hit him on his lower back, sending him sprawling forward.  He caught himself before his nose brushed the ground.  He quickly turned and looked up just in time to see Momo lowering his leg.  The younger man spit out the loosened gag and glared down at him.

“Bastard!” he growled, lifting his leg up to kick him again, but he stopped mid swing when his body started convulsing.  It took Sousuke a second to realize that Haru had activated his shock collar.  Momo slumped and dropped to his knees before he fell over onto the ground.

“What did you do?!” Mikoshiba roared, eyeing his motionless brother and turning blazing golden eyes on Sousuke.

“I didn’t-” Sousuke began, but something else whizzed by him, grazing his cheek before it embedded itself into the side of one of the containers.  He reached up and touched his face, his fingers coming back damp and red.  He eyed the hole in the metal.  _That_ certainly wasn’t a knife.

“Call them off or next time he won’t miss,” Mikoshiba ordered, looking between Sousuke and the origin of the throwing knives.  Sousuke looked up and caught sight of a sniper not far from where they were.  Apparently, Mikoshiba hadn’t come alone.

“I _can’t_.” Sousuke managed, facing the other man.  And he couldn’t.  He had no idea who was attacking them and, between their knives and Mikoshiba’s sniper, now, more than ever, he wished he hadn’t been sent out unarmed.

“Yamazaki!”

They both turned and saw Haru running toward them, two guns in his hands.  He tossed one onto the ground and kicked it over to Sousuke before he dodged one of the sniper’s rounds and began shooting up at him.

Sousuke grabbed the gun and, instead of pointing it at Mikoshiba, turned and began firing toward their mystery attacker.  He wasn’t aiming to hit them, but to scare them out.

It worked.

A second later, the black-clad figure came out from their hiding place, jumping and landing gracefully on the ground.  She wore a tight, black bodysuit and several sheaths, containing larger knives than the one’s she’d thrown so far.  There was a hood over her head and a mask that covered the bottom half of her face.

She walked forward, holding her hands up.

“Stop right there.” Sousuke pointed his gun toward her.  She didn’t listen and kept moving forward.  “Stay right where you are,” he tried, mustering up his authoritative policeman voice.  She shook her head and came closer.

“Yamazaki, what are you doing?” Haru shouted, firing a few more rounds at the sniper.  “Shoot her!”

“I-” Sousuke began and he swore he saw her smile.  He couldn’t see her mouth, but her eyes crinkled at the edges.  Her eyes.  They looked familiar.  They were a deep crimson color and the hair that fell in front of them, a dark red, almost maroon, looked familiar, as well.  “Rin?” he asked, knowing full well she had a few things Rin didn’t, but the name was out of his mouth before he thought better of it.

The woman froze, those familiar eyes going wide.  Then she closed them and shook her head before fixing him with a glare.

“Move aside,” she said, voice muffled by her partial mask.  She pulled out a long blade from behind her and held it out.  “My fight isn't with you. I’m here for him.”  She pointed at Mikoshiba, who was attempting to rouse his unconscious younger brother.  He stood up, golden eyes flashing.

“Who sent you?”

She didn’t answer.  She just ran past Sousuke and struck.  She was fast.  But Mikoshiba was faster.  He lifted his arm and knocked the knife from her hand, sending it clattering across the ground.

Sousuke was so distracted by their fight, he almost didn’t hear Haru calling him.

“Yamazaki! Let’s go!”

He turned and saw impatient blue eyes glaring up at him.  Haru was crouched down beside Momo, lifting one of the man’s arms over his head before he hoisted him up onto his shoulders.

He was stronger than he looked.

“Get to the car,” he ordered and darted off.

Sousuke didn’t notice any more shots being fired, but he tried not to think about that as he followed after him.

They made it to the car and Haru unceremoniously shoved Momo’s unconscious body into the back seat, leaving the door open for Sousuke as he made his way to the driver’s side.  Sousuke had one foot into the car before he turned around.

The girl with the knives put up one hell of a fight.  She’d already cut into Mikoshiba’s arm.  Blood ran down its length in rivulets, dripping from his fingers as he made a fist.  From what Sousuke could tell, he wasn’t pulling his punches, but, when he reached forward and tore away her mask, he faltered, allowing her to land a deep slice into his chest.

Mikoshiba fell forward, gripping his front and breathing heavily.

Sousuke heard Haru shouting at him, but he couldn’t just leave.  Not when someone needed his help.

“Forget him!” Haru barked. “Get in the car, Yamazaki!”

Sousuke thought of something then.

“Don’t we need his information?” he asked, watching as the woman pushed on his shoulder with her foot, rolling him onto his back.

“We’ll get it later,” Haru snapped.

Sousuke had a feeling the information would be gone with the source.

“He’ll be fine.” Haru read his mind. “Now, get in the fucking car!”

But something was stopping Sousuke.  More than just his vow to serve and protect.   No.  It was something about her.  Her eyes.  They reminded him so much of-

He heard her grunt and then her knife fell to the ground.  Sousuke hadn’t seen what happened, but his breath caught when a man stepped out from behind one of the containers, his dark red hair blowing in the wind.

It was Rin.

 

*~*

 

Rin was glad when Sousuke took off after Nanase and Momo.  He hated to see his coworker get taken again, but he didn’t want to see his lover get hurt either.

Honestly, everything was one huge fucking mess.

Uozumi hadn’t fired in a while.  Rin wasn’t sure if Nanase had gotten him or if he’d retreated for the time being.  He supposed he’d know soon enough.  Minami hadn’t lit the place up, so at least he didn’t have to worry about that.

He watched Sousuke step into the car and turned his gaze on Mikoshiba.  The girl with the knives was skilled, dodging his attacks and coming back with her own.  Her form looked familiar.  Something about her movements struck a chord with Rin and he couldn’t shake the odd feeling.

Mikoshiba reached for her hood and grabbed her mask, pulling it down.

Rin felt like the ground had dropped out from beneath him.

“No…” he croaked, chest tight.  There was no way.  She was safe in Australia with their family.  There was absolutely no way he was staring at the face of his baby sister.

Mikoshiba looked surprised as well – though, Rin didn’t know why – and then the taller man was falling, clutching his chest as blood slipped through his fingers and onto the ground below.

Rin watched as Gou lifted her foot, placing it on Mikoshiba’s shoulder and rolling him onto his back.  She straddled his middle to keep him still as she held her knife up high.

She was going to kill him.

Gou.  _His_ Gou.

His little sister was going to _kill_ someone.

Rin quickly unsheathed one of his knives and threw it, knocking the blade from her hands.  Her eyes followed her fallen weapon and then looked up as Rin stepped out from his hiding place.  Her expression changed from one of anger to complete shock.

“M-Matsuoka…” Mikoshiba looked up at him, head lolling as he fought to focus.

“Release him,” he said, looking at Gou.

Gou’s shock melted away and she drew her brows down.

“No,” she said, narrowing her eyes. “I have a job to do.”

“You’re not a killer,” he replied.  Though, he wondered if that was still true.

“How would _you_ know?” she hissed, getting off of Mikoshiba and marching over to Rin.  “You drop off the face of the Earth, make everyone think you’re _dead_ -” her voice cracked on the last word. “Leave me to fend for myself and-and now you’re working with-”  Tears were pooling in the corners of her eyes and she fought to blink them back.  “Oh, _Onii-chan_.” She wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest.  “You’re alive.”

“Gou…” He brought his arms up, holding her close and resting his chin on the top of her head. “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry?” She pulled back and slapped his hands away.  “Sorry isn’t going to cut it!” she snapped.  “You let us think you’d _died_!” The tears were streaming down her face now.  “And now you’re working with this sleaze?” She gestured behind her.

“Hey…” Mikoshiba said weakly before coughing.

“Gou, calm down.” Rin held his hands up in a placating manner.

“Like hell I will!” she growled and pulled out one of her knives, probably a force of habit. She’d never hurt him.  He could see it in her eyes.  He reached forward to take the blade from her shaking hands, but stopped when he heard a voice.

“RIN!”

They both turned toward the source of the shout. 

It was Sousuke.

He hadn’t left with Nanase and Momo.

Sousuke was standing there, his gun held in limp fingers at this side, a pained look on his face.

“Please,” Sousuke begged, looking at Gou. “Don’t hurt him.”

Gou dropped her weapon and stared at him before looking back up at Rin.  But he couldn’t meet her eyes, his were locked on Sousuke.  He didn’t know what to say.  How could he explain himself?  With Sousuke’s arrangement with Sasabe, he knew the truth would come out sooner or later, but he didn’t mean for him to find out like this.

“I won’t hurt him,” she said and stepped to the side, allowing Sousuke to move forward, his eyes never leaving Rin’s.

Rin expected a lot of things.  Questions, for the most part.  Maybe a tongue lashing.  A punch to the face.  But, instead, Sousuke ran forward, tossing his gun to the side and wrapping his arms tightly around him, pulling him to his chest.

“Rin…” he breathed, squeezing him tighter.

After a moment, Sousuke pulled back, his hands moving to cup Rin’s cheeks.

“Rin, what are you _doing_ here?” he asked, cerulean eyes searching.  “Did you follow me?”

Rin suddenly wondered if Sousuke was this oblivious with all criminals.  To catch him red-handed at the scene of a crime and not put two and two together.

Sousuke had a big heart.  He’d saved a complete stranger’s life, after all.  So, maybe everyone was innocent until proven guilty with him.

“Rin?” His voice pulled him from his thoughts.

“Sou, I…” he trailed off, looking down.  He had to tell him.  Silver-tongued as he was, there was no talking his way out of this one.  Not with his boss lying right there, bleeding on the ground.  And Rin would have to hurry if he wanted to get him medical attention in time.  “I’m-”

“Are you okay?” Sousuke suddenly asked, inspecting him for any injuries.  Finding none, he let out a sigh and held him close again.  “When I saw her hold that knife up, I…” He pulled him closer.

“Sousuke.” Rin pushed him back, desperately trying to ignore the pang in his chest at the brunet’s confused and slightly hurt expression.

“Rin?”

“I’m sorry you got mixed up in all of this,” he said, feeling tears stinging his eyes.  “I don’t have time to explain right now. We’ve got to get Mikoshiba help.”

“You’re right.” Sousuke sobered right up.  Damn cop.  “Let’s get him out of here.”  He turned and then paused.  “What about her?” He glanced over at Gou.

“She’s coming with us,” Rin said and, although his sister’s eyes widened a fraction, she nodded.

Gou dropped to her knees beside Mikoshiba, pulling off her hood and balling it up before placing it against his chest and applying pressure.  Rin barely caught what his boss said to her, but he didn’t miss his weak laugh and the glare she sent his way.

When Rin looked back up, Sousuke was staring at where the town car had been.  He’d probably be in big trouble with Tachibana and Nanase for abandoning them to come back for Rin.  And, although Mikoshiba was out of it from blood loss, as soon as he realized they still had Momo, there would be hell to pay.

Rin was not looking forward to any of that.

He reached forward and took Sousuke’s hand in his.  The taller man turned around and smiled, bringing a hand up to comb through Rin’s hair and cup his cheek again.

For the first time in years, Rin thought about running away.  Dropping his boss off at a hospital and sending his sister back home where she belonged and just…running away with Sousuke.  Leaving his life behind and starting over.  Not caring how foolish it sounded.

He opened his mouth to say as much, but the words never made it out.

He heard a gunshot and watched as Sousuke’s eyes widened, his mouth open in a silent scream.  And then he was falling forward into Rin’s arms.  They fell to the ground, Rin’s legs buckling under their combined weight.  He felt something warm soaking through the fabric of his shirt and he didn’t need to look down to know what it was.

“Sousuke.” He tried to help the other man sit up so he could get a good look at his wound.  But Sousuke slumped forward, resting his head heavily on Rin’s shoulder.  “Hey, Sousuke.” He shook him, but got no response.  “Sousuke!”

“Rin…” He turned his head so he could look up at him.  “Are you…okay?” he asked, breathing labored.

“I’m fine, you idiot!” he sobbed, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. “We’re going to get you help and—Hey Sousuke! Keep your eyes open!”

“Can’t…” he whispered and they slipped closed.  “So tired…”

“No, no, no!” Rin felt panic grip his chest.  “Don’t go to sleep.”  He frantically looked around.  Gou was still helping Mikoshiba, but her eyes were on them, wide and filled with concern.  He looked back down at Sousuke and shoved at his shoulders.  “Sou, _please_.”

“Rin…” his voice was hoarse, barely audible.  “I’m…I’m sorry-”

“Don’t apologize!” Rin furiously wiped at his eyes. “Just stay with me, okay?”

“…so sorry…” Sousuke coughed and winced.  One of his hands made it to Rin’s shirt, clutching the fabric weakly.  “Rin, I…”  He swallowed.  “I love you.”  Then Sousuke’s body went slack.

Rin pulled back, his entire body shaking.

“Sousuke?”

No response.

“ _SOUSUKE!!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry to leave it like this, you guys (No, I'm not)  
>  _SOUSUKE!!_ *Rin's audio file letters to Sousuke voice*  
>  But he's your _sunshine_ *sobs hideously*
> 
> Okay. Got that out of my system. Stay tuned for the continuation~
> 
> P.S. Did anyone catch my nod to the two gun, Haru/Sousuke scene from episode 14 (the water gun fight?)


	11. Getting A Clue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I really set myself up for success with the theme I chose for my chapter titles (NOT!)
> 
> Okay, here it is!! I would have written this chapter sooner, but I didn't have time until tonight.  
> I know everyone is worried about our poor whale shark.
> 
> Oh, so, just an fyi, this chapter is, like, POV Popcorn. It just keeps jumping.  
> But a lot happens (I think) ^^
> 
> Un-beta'd. Please enjoy~

Uozumi opened a bleary eye.  The brick wall in front of him slowly came into focus.  His head was buzzing, something garbled coming through his earpiece.  He ripped it out before trying to pull himself up the wall.  His left arm hung uselessly at his side, but he managed to get up. 

He scanned the ground, looking for the bastard who shot him.  The black-haired guy was gone and the hostage with him.  Mikoshiba was on the ground, the girl who had been throwing knives was over him, but he couldn’t see what she was doing.  Beside them stood Matsuoka and the tall guy who’d brought Mikoshiba’s brother out.

He was the target.

Uozumi pulled himself higher, grabbing his sniper rifle and taking aim.  It was hard to focus.  His head was throbbing and there was a searing pain in his side.  That guy had gotten him good.  Blood and sweat dripped into his eyes.  He wiped furiously at them and peered through the scope.

The target was right on Matsuoka and Uozumi took a deep breath before he adjusted the angle and fired.

“Got him,” he wheezed and slid down the wall, closing his eyes.

A shrill sound was coming from his earpiece dangling by his shoulder.  It took all of his strength to lift it to his ear.

“—answer me, Takuya! What’s going on over there? You didn’t give the signal!”  Minami’s voice was hitting a cringe-worthy pitch.  He’d never heard the usually relaxed man sound so panicky.  Uozumi grabbed the mic and brought it to his lips.

“Kazuki…” he rasped.

“Takuya!” Minami screamed, causing Uozumi to wince. “What happened?”

“Target…eliminated…” he panted.  It was getting harder to breathe and spots were starting to block out his vision.  “Hey,” he whispered, interrupting whatever the other man had been saying. “Come…get me…?” Then he slumped against the wall, Minami’s voice fading into the background as everything dimmed and his eyes slipped closed.

 

*~*

 

Sousuke felt like he was floating.  He drifted down until he landed softly on a bed.  There was warmth coming from his right and he turned toward it, wrapping his arms around the body beside him.  It hurt to lie on his shoulder, but he was happy to be close to Rin, the other man’s dark red locks tickling his nose as he buried his face in them, taking a deep breath.

He always smelled nice.  Like cherry blossoms.

“Sousuke,” Rin spoke and turned around in his embrace.

“Rin,” he replied, reaching a hand up to brush the other’s bangs from his forehead.

Everything was white around them.  The sheets, the pillows, the oversized button-up shirt Rin was wearing.

“Sousuke, please…” Rin looked up at him, crimson eyes filled with tears, a few escaping and rolling down his cheeks.  Sousuke brushed one away with the pad of his thumb.

“What is it?” he asked, furrowing his brow in confusion.  It was so bright and warm where they were.  He couldn’t imagine what was troubling the redhead.

“Sousuke, don’t go.”

He pulled Rin closer, pressing his lips against his forehead.

“I’m not going anywhere,” he swore. 

Rin pulled away and looked up at him again.

“Then wake up.”

“What?” He blinked.

“Wake up, Sousuke.”

“But, I am--” Suddenly, he felt a searing pain in his shoulder and the bright light of the room intensified, blinding him.

Sousuke’s eyes flew open.  He was alone in bed, an IV in the crook of his elbow.  There was an arm hovering over his chest, nimble fingers pressing into his shoulder.  He grabbed the pale wrist and looked up at its owner, finding a shocked pair of light blue eyes staring down at him from a youthful face, a distinctive mole high on the silver-haired man’s cheek.

“Y-Yamazaki-sa--”

“Where’s Rin?”

 

*~*

 

Haru made it back to the club in record time, breaking several traffic laws and, more than likely, the laws of physics.  But he didn’t care.  He needed to get Mikoshiba’s younger brother back to his cell before the other man came to and caused more trouble for him.

He pulled into the parking garage, driving up to a large pair of elevator doors.  A small device above them scanned the car and then beeped once before the doors opened and he drove inside.  They descended three levels before the lift stopped and the doors opened with a ‘ding.’

Makoto was waiting beside his parking spot.  Two men flanked him, each carrying a large firearm.

Haru pulled into the space and stepped out, quickly moving to the backdoor to open it.  The men beside Makoto shouldered their weapons and lifted the unconscious man out of the car.  Makoto glanced over his shoulder at them and they paused, awaiting his orders.  Haru took a deep breath.

“About Yamazaki--”

“Sasabe-san is not pleased that you left him behind,” Makoto said, a slight frown on his face.  “But you kept our ‘leverage,’ so I think you’ll be forgiven.”

Haru nodded, eyes downcast.  There was a pain in his stomach that burned now, his adrenaline having worn off.

“He went back for Matsuoka Rin,” Makoto continued. “No surprise there.”

Haru knew that Makoto had heard it all.  Sousuke had been wearing a wire for that very purpose.

“Haru, what happened out there?” Makoto asked, brows knitting together.

“Mikoshiba brought another sniper,” he explained.  “I believe that Matsuoka was working with him, as well, though I got out of there before I could confirm.”

Makoto nodded.

“And,” Haru paused, “Amakata’s secret weapon was there.”

“I see.” Makoto’s frown deepened.  “Well, let’s get Mikoshiba-kun back to his cell and then you can describe what happened in detail.”

Haru bobbed his head in understanding.

Makoto turned and signaled for the other men to carry Momotarou inside.  He followed after them and Haru trailed behind.

With each step, Haru’s stomach hurt more, the heat spreading through his body like fire in his veins. He tried to keep up with Makoto, but his vision blurred and the parking garage turned on its side.  He didn’t realize he was falling until he felt the hard concrete against the side of his head.  Blood pooled beneath him, free from his jacket, which had masked his gunshot wound up until this point.

He looked up and saw a fuzzy figure run toward him, their voice garbled and muffled.  Then someone was shaking his shoulder and all he could see was green.

Beautiful olive green.

Makoto.

“ _HARU!!_ ”

He closed his eyes and thought about how inconvenient it would be to die this way.  And shot while saving an ex-cop, of all people.  He sighed.  At least he got to see Makoto one last time.

 

*~*

 

Rin bounced his knee impatiently, his elbows resting on his thighs and his head in his hands.  The adhesive of the bandage around his arm itched, but he paid it no mind. He could deal with it.

“You should drink something.”

He looked up and saw his sister, a slight frown on her face.  She held out a can of soda.

“Last one,” she offered before adding, “Eat something, too”

“I’m…not hungry,” he said, taking the can and rolling it between his hands.  It was cold.

“You gave a lot of blood.” Gou sat beside him.  “You need to replenish your--”

“I know,” he snapped and then took a deep breath.  “Sorry…” He shot an apologetic glance her way and looked back at the door across from him.

They were in the waiting area of a small clinic in the city.  It was one of those walk-in joints where the receptionist behind the counter didn’t look twice at a bullet wound or a knife sticking out of someone’s side.

No questions.  Cash only.

Rin started bouncing his knee again and stopped when Gou put her hand on it.

“He’s going to be okay,” she said.  “Thanks to you,” she added and removed her hand, setting it in her own lap.

“I’m just thankful I was a match.” Rin closed his eyes, remembering the emergency transfusion.  Sousuke had been shot in the shoulder.  It was a clean wound, in and out, but the bullet had nicked his axillary artery and he’d very nearly bled out.

They sat in silence for a moment.  They hadn’t spoken about anything since Gou found out that Rin was very much alive – a fact he’d hidden from her for several years.

They needed to talk.  And Rin would explain everything.  In detail.  But not until he knew Sousuke was okay.

Before Gou came over to him, she’d been in a different room.  Rin cleared his throat.

“How’s Mikoshiba?”

“Fine.” She glowered.

“What?” Rin cracked a smile at her disgruntled expression. “Did he lay it on thick and make you feel guilty for slicing him open?”

Gou crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

“He said he’d forgive me if I’d wear those panties for him sometime.”

Rin’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline and he blinked owlishly.

“What?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” She turned her nose up, her cheeks pink.

Rin, if he hadn’t been so shocked, would have probably marched into Mikoshiba’s room and finished what Gou started back at the docks. No one, _no one_ talked to his baby sister like that.  Of course, if it were up to him, he’d lock her away in a tower with a chastity belt, but that was a whole other issue.

He was about to speak up, say something about her not being allowed to talk to him anymore, when the door in front of him opened and Ai stepped out.  The silver-haired man was their data specialist, the best hacker in all of Tokyo, but he also volunteered at the clinic.  Being a hush-hush, less-than-legal medical center didn’t usually get them the best and newest technology or the largest staff, so he helped and they repaid him in kind, letting him earn extra cash between jobs.

Ai looked up, opening his mouth, but Rin beat him to it.

“How is he?”

“He’s conscious,” Ai replied, rubbing his wrist. “He’s asking for you.”

Rin stood up, nearly dropping his can of cola.  He looked back at Gou, but she urged him forward.  He gave a quick smile and walked toward the door.

A million things were running through his head.  What should he say?  Should he open with the reason he was at the docks?  Explain what he did for a living?  Tell Sousuke that he knew he was working for Sasabe?  Even though Rin knew he was being forced.  Should he apologize for putting Sousuke in danger?  For getting him shot?

But when he walked into the room and saw Sousuke sitting up in bed, his skin a little paler than usual and dark circles under his eyes, but still as handsome as ever, everything flew from his mind.

Sousuke heard the door creak and looked up, cerulean eyes wide before they softened and he smiled.

“Rin.”

Again Rin thought of what he should say.  He could run up and hit him over the head for scaring the hell out of him.  Or he could run up and kiss him silly. 

But, instead, he settled on giving him a teasing smirk.

“So,” he began, looking over at Sousuke through thick lashes.  “You love me, huh?”

He watched as the other man’s ears turned bright red and his smirk widened.

They had a lot to talk about, but they could take things one at a time.

 

*~*

 

Kisumi stared at his phone, surprised that he’d been included in the group text.  Of course, given the message, Makoto probably wasn’t his usual calm and collected self when he’d sent it.

_‘Haru was injured. He’s lost a lot of blood, but he’ll be okay. Mikoshiba-kun is back in custody. I await further instruction.’_

So, Haru got himself hurt, huh?  That was certainly unlike the stoic, quick as lightning third-in-command.  But that wasn’t the most interesting part of the text.

They had Momo.

Kisumi hadn’t been back to the club since he’d been sent out to find Rin.  Or, rather, who he _thought_ was Rin.  He couldn’t be sure.  There were a lot of discrepancies.  Rin not having been out of the country, for one.

But he’d been given an advance and paid the hospital through the next two months, so he could worry about whether or not he’d turn in his co-worker later.

He did feel bad for Momo, but that hothead probably burst in on a bunch of Sasabe’s men or did something equally as foolish.  Maybe next time, he’d think twice before rushing in.

Kisumi shoved his phone in his pocket and walked the familiar path to Room 526.  The hospital room was dark, the blinds drawn, but when he walked inside, a sensor turned on the fluorescent lights.

There, on the bed, lay his younger brother.  Twenty years old.  Motionless.  Pale.

“Hey, Hayato.” Kisumi pulled up his usual chair and took a seat, giving his brother a smile. “Looks like some of my friends are in trouble again.”

He ran a hand down Hayato’s pale arm, holding the other’s hand in his.

“I got a new job,” he said.  “The boss man gave me an advance and everything.” He brushed his thumb over his brother’s knuckles.  “I’ve paid for the next two months, so…” He choked, his voice catching as he brought the younger man’s hand up, resting his forehead against it. “Try not to sleep too much longer, okay?” he sobbed.

“Shigino-san?”

Kisumi quickly wiped his eyes and turned toward the doorway to see his favorite nurse.

“Yes?” He forced a smile.

“I have your receipt.” She walked forward and handed him a slip of paper.  Kisumi set it on the bedside table and turned back toward Hayato.  “I know it seems hopeless right now, but sometimes they just come out of them.”

Kisumi bit his tongue.  She was just trying to be nice.  It’s not like it was her fault his brother was in a coma.

No.  It was his.

“Oh, I do have some news, but…” she trailed off.

“News?” he asked, not looking at her.

“There’s a drug that might be able to help him,” she explained. “It’s very new and still in the experimental phase, but it might be worth a shot.”

Kisumi did face her then.

“Is it expensive?”

“Very.” She frowned. “But I’m sure we could--”

“Let’s try it.” He gave Hayato’s hand a squeeze. “Anything that might work.”

“Of course,” she said. “Though, I’m not sure when we’ll have it in stock.”

Kisumi looked up at her.

“You’re not sure?”

“Well, it should have arrived a few days ago, but it seems that the shipment has gone…” she trailed off again and Kisumi knew she was trying to avoid saying that millions of dollars’ worth of pharmaceuticals had gone ‘missing.’

“This experimental drug,” he began, choosing his words carefully. “Do you know the company that distributes it?”

“Oh, yes, um,” she paused, pulling her notepad out of her pocket to confirm.  “It’s distributed by SasAma, Incorporated.”

Kisumi knew it.  Of course the medicine he needed was the ‘miracle drug’ Sasabe had been going on about.

“Thank you,” he said and she bowed before leaving them alone.

It would be really fishy if he just waltzed into Sasabe’s office and asked for a vile or two – plus, he wasn’t sure how the hospital would react to that.  And he’d already been given his advance, so it’s not like the mob boss would feel like giving him anything anyway.

There was only one way to get Hayato’s medicine.

He needed to find Sasabe’s ex-business partner’s secret weapon.  Whether it was Rin or not.

 

*~*

 

Sousuke’s face felt like it was on fire.  He would have liked to blame the blood loss for his confession to Rin, but he remembered it very well.  He thought he was going to die and he had to – no, _needed_ to tell the other man how he felt.

“How long?” Rin asked, stepping forward and sitting on the edge of the bed, close but not close enough.

How long had he loved Rin?  He couldn’t admit that he’d practically fallen in love at first sight, that night in the bar.  But he hadn’t just fallen in love with his looks.  Rin was…special.  He was beautiful and smart and unbelievably sexy.

When he was with Rin, he felt like no one else existed except for the two of them.

He was willing to join the world of organized crime for Rin – even if it was just for a sting.

Speaking of which, he needed to find a way to get in contact with Serizawa and Kirishima.  They were probably wondering what on Earth had happened to him.

“I didn’t think it was that hard a question.” Rin chuckled and scooched closer, taking Sousuke’s hand in his.

“Oh, sorry.” He swallowed, looking at their joined hands.  “I’m still a little out of it.”  He looked up just in time to see Rin’s face crumple, tears pooling in the corners of his eyes.  “Rin, I’m s--”

“I’m so sorry, Sou,” he sobbed, leaning forward and resting his head against his uninjured shoulder.  “If it weren’t for me…” He sniffled, his shoulders shaking. “If it weren’t for me, you never would have gotten into this mess.”

“I should be saying that to you.” Sousuke sighed, wishing he could hold him, but unable to lift his other arm.  “I got you mixed up in all of this.”

Rin pulled back, eyebrows drawn down.

“You can’t be serious.” He narrowed his eyes.

“Rin?”

“You can’t possibly be that dense,” he started and then looked down. “Or think that highly of me.”

“Rin, what are you talking about?” Sousuke was at a loss.  He was the one who’d joined up with Sasabe and brought Momo to Mikoshiba.  He was the one who turned back when he saw Rin.

What was Rin doing there anyway?  Had he followed him?  How did he know where he was?

“Sousuke.” Rin put a hand on his cheek and looked him dead in the eyes.  “Do you know why I was at the docks this morning?” he asked and Sousuke shook his head.  “I was there because Mikoshiba asked me to be.”

“What?” He furrowed his brow.

“I was there because I work for Mikoshiba,” he explained, speaking slowly enough for Sousuke’s drugged-up, blood-deprived brain to understand.  “I’m not innocent in all of this,” he said. “I…” he paused, bringing his hand back to his chest and chewing on his bottom lip.  “I’ve killed people, Sousuke.”

Sousuke felt his stomach drop.

Rin?  Kill people?  There was no way.

There was no way that the gorgeous redhead with the million dollar smile and infectious laugh could hurt another person.

Maybe Sasabe had gotten to him.  Maybe he was being forced to say these things to keep Sousuke on their side.

“I…I don’t believe you.” Sousuke frowned.

“It’s true…” Rin released his hand and pulled his back to join the other one.  “People hire us to take out their enemies and we--”

“No!” Sousuke couldn’t believe what he was hearing.  “No, Rin, you’re…you’re not like them.”

The redhead snapped his head up, eyes narrowing.

“How do you know what I’m like?”

It was true that, until recently, they’d only met once a week to go off to a hotel and enjoy each other’s company for the night.  But it was more than that to Sousuke.  And he hoped it meant more to Rin, too.

“You’re caring and sweet and--”

“A killer,” Rin finished for him.  “Sure, all of my targets have been rather unsavory characters, but, when all is said and done, I’ve ended people’s lives. People with families. With friends. With people who depend on them.” He took a shaky breath and it was then that Sousuke noticed Rin was trembling.  “I’m not worth it, Sou.” His voice cracked. “You should tell Sasabe you’re done with them. Let them find me. Let them--”

“Rin.” Sousuke leaned forward, wincing, but ignoring the pain in his shoulder.  He cupped the redhead’s face and brushed away his tears.  “I get it,” he said, gaze dropping to look at the stark white bed sheets.  “But that’s what you’ve done. Not who you are.”  He felt more than heard the other man sob.  “And, even knowing that,” he swallowed, “I still love you.”

“ _Why?_ ” Rin asked, voice raw.

Sousuke tilted his chin up, offering him a soft smile.

“Do I need a reason?”

Rin’s lip quivered and then he broke down, throwing himself forward and burying his face in Sousuke’s chest as sobs wracked his body.  He was murmuring incoherent things against the thin fabric of Sousuke’s hospital gown.  ‘You idiot.’  ‘So glad.’ ‘Don’t you ever do that again.’ ‘You’re okay.’ ‘Damn it.’

And finally,

“I love you, too.”

Warmth spread through Sousuke’s chest and he cradled Rin’s head, pushing him back enough so he could get a good look at him.

“Do you mean it?” he asked, searching the other man’s crimson eyes.

Rin scowled and punched him in his good shoulder.

“Of course, I do.” He leaned forward again, resting his forehead in the crook of Sousuke’s neck.  “Idiot.”

They stayed like that for a moment before Sousuke peered over his shoulder, glancing at something red and metallic at the foot of his bed.

“Hey, is that cola?”

Rin looked back and snorted.

“Yup,” he said. “Last one, too.”

Sousuke licked his lips and took one last glance at the can before meeting Rin’s gaze.

“Play you for it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, there they are. My little sharkies~
> 
> Okay, wow, so...once again I have a thousand moving pieces of which to keep track. (Why do I do this to myself?)  
> P.S. I couldn't find Sousuke or Rin's blood types, so I went with their voice actors', haha. Both B.
> 
> Please let me know what you think and feel free to hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!


	12. Getting Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it took me quite a bit, but here's the next installment (at least it wasn't five months this time!)  
> And I legit sat down and wrote all 4k words this afternoon. Go me!  
> I try to give each of my works equal amounts of my time, but it's very difficult when inspiration strikes (or, in most cases, does _not_ strike)
> 
> This chapter has almost every character in it (Kisumi is absent this time, but he'll be back - everyone else is mentioned for the most part, except for Asahi, eheh)  
> Beta'd by the lovely indevan. Please enjoy!!

Gou watched as her brother walked away and into the room.  Beyond that door was the man he loved.  She could tell.  Even with their years apart, she could still read Rin like an open book.  She didn’t know all the details – and good gracious, she didn’t even know where to start – but she knew that much.

The young man who’d walked out of the room was still standing in the hallway, bright blue eyes downcast.  Gou was about to ask him what was wrong, but a nurse approached them, her eyes sparkling and her cheeks flushed.

“Um, Miss,” she called with a giggle. “Mikoshiba-san is asking for you.”

Gou resisted the urge to roll her eyes.  She’d _just_ been in to see him.  What did he want now?

She stood up, thanked the young nurse and began walking toward his room.

“Oh, and um,” the nurse continued, catching her attention. “If you don’t mind, could you maybe get me his number?” she asked, but Gou, feeling the vein on her forehead throb painfully, ignored her, disinclined to acquiesce to her request.

She opened the door and found Mikoshiba sitting up in his bed with a magazine on his lap.  He looked up when she entered and smiled widely, face glowing and golden eyes twinkling like he hadn’t almost bled out – and that _she_ wasn’t the cause.

“Gou-kun!” he greeted.

She did roll her eyes then, regretting the moment she’d told him her name.

“What is it, Mikoshiba?” she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.  She had better things to do.  Well, the one thing she wanted to do was talk with her brother – though that would have to wait – but he didn’t need to know that.

“Aww, didn’t I say it was alright to call me Seijuurou?” he offered, blinking those damn golden eyes of his and cocking his head to the side.

“You did.” Gou raised an eyebrow and continued. “What is it?”

“I can’t reach my juice.” He stretched one of his arms toward his bedside table, the tips of his long fingers barely brushing the orange can atop it.

“Couldn't you have had the nurse-”

“I could lean over, but there’s this burning pain in my chest.” He stuck out his lower lip and batted his eyelashes, placing his other, gauze-wrapped hand over the wound she’d given him.

Oh, did he play dirty.

“Fine.” She walked over and grabbed his can of juice, placing it within reach, but before she could turn around, he gripped her wrist, causing her to turn back and face him. “What?”

“Don’t you want to talk about it?”

“If you want an apology-”

“Your brother is alive,” he said, throwing her for a loop.

She opened her mouth to respond, but she wasn’t sure what to say.  Instead, she sat down on the edge of his bed, trying to ignore how warm his large hand felt wrapped around her slim wrist.

“When my recruiter brought Matsuoka to me, he seemed desperate. Scared.” Mikoshiba’s eyes bore into hers. “Said he needed to start over.”

She nodded, but didn’t say anything.

“He never mentioned having any family,” he continued. “But, then again, none of us did. Other than Momotarou, I…” he trailed off with a pained expression.

“They won’t kill him,” she found herself saying.

Mikoshiba blinked in surprise.

“They’ll keep him alive until they get the information they want from you.”

“You’re right,” he said, running a hand through his dark orange hair, vibrant against the white backdrop of the hospital room.

“That’s the reason I was sent to kill you, by the way.” She said it as though she was talking about the weather or something equally as trivial.

“I damn near forgot she’s your boss.” Mikoshiba licked his lips, a nervous habit. “So, she really wants me dead, huh?”

“You know something...” Gou let it hang, waiting for him to fill in the details.

“Like how she hired us to kill Sasabe and then changed her mind?” He shook his head. “It’s not like he wouldn’t find out eventually. Sasabe has eyes and ears everywhere.” He paused. “Hey, you know why she called it off?”

“No,” she admitted. “I only know that she wanted her fair share of the profits and he wasn’t going to give it to her.”

“Sasabe’s a businessman,” Mikoshiba mused. “He doesn’t just cut people out of their share. He’d have a lot more enemies, I think.”

“Are you calling my boss a liar?” Gou asked, insulted. Sure, Amakata had wanted him killed, but she was still the woman who’d taken Gou under her wing, finished her training and gave her an outlet for all the rage she felt at her older brother’s untimely death.

Speaking of which, she needed to talk to Rin about that.

“I’m just saying that something isn’t adding up,” Mikoshiba said. “First she says Sasabe did some shit I didn’t think him capable of, then she turns around and says she’s gotten new information and calls the whole thing off.” He frowned. “Seems fishy to me.”

Gou pursed her lips.  She did not want to speak ill of Amakata.  But her boss had tried to steal the full shipment of pharmaceuticals before it went through customs.  And they would have, too, if it hadn’t been stolen before they got there.

And Gou had a pretty good idea of by whom.

“So,” Mikoshiba brightened, changing the subject. “Your brother has a thing for Yamazaki, huh?”

 

*~*

 

“Rin…” Sousuke panted against his lips, sucking in a breath as one of the redhead’s sharp teeth grazed the sensitive flesh. “We can’t…”

“The hell we can’t,” Rin replied, deepening the kiss and swallowing Sousuke’s moan. “You almost died.” His lips brushed against the brunet’s with each word. “Let me…just a little…”

Like Sousuke could deny him.

He brought a hand up and threaded his fingers in Rin’s silky hair, swiping his tongue along the seam of the other's lips and delighting in the way he mewled his name.

They were both on Sousuke’s hospital bed in his room in the clinic.  After an emotional roller coaster ride of confessions and admissions, Rin suddenly started kissing him.  But, even though Sousuke wanted nothing more than to continue this, he knew this wasn’t the right time or place.

Plus, there was something he needed to do.

Reluctantly, he pulled back, trying to ignore the way Rin’s face fell.

“Sou?”

“We can’t. Not here,” he said.

Rin reached a hand up and rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks flushing.

“You’re right.”

“Rin,” he caught his gaze. “There’s something I haven’t told you.”

“After what I was keeping from you? I’m ready for anything.” Rin chuckled. “Go for it, Sou.”

“I wasn’t fired.”

Rin blinked, crimson eyes widening.

“What?”

“Everyone thinks I lost my job, save for two of my superiors,” he explained. “They knew that Tachibana had been trying to recruit me and, since this was a perfect opportunity to get more information, they sent me in undercover.”

“So you…you’re still a cop?” Rin paled.  “And that wire you were wearing…it was for-”

“No, that was for Sasabe,” Sousuke said. “I haven’t been in contact with the station for a while and I really should check in.” He glanced back up and saw how white Rin’s face was. “Rin?”

“You’re…a cop.” The redhead pulled away. “I just told a cop that I kill people for a living.”

“Rin, I’m not going to-”

“What?” Rin snapped, drawing his brows down. “Not going to arrest a killer?”

“Rin, I told you. That’s what you’ve done, not who you are-”

“Fuck.” Rin lifted a hand to his forehead and stood up. “Fuck, I brought a cop into a fucking den of criminals.”

“Rin…”

“So, once you get your information, what happens then?” he asked, eyes searching Sousuke’s. “You go back to wearing a uniform and patrolling the streets?”

“Well, I hadn’t really thought that far-”

“Don’t you understand how ridiculous this is?!” Rin shouted, throwing his arms out. “A cop and a fucking assassin?!”

“Rin, I only did this because-”

“I know.” Rin’s face crumpled. “I _know_ why you did it.” Tears were gathering in the corners of his eyes, threatening to spill down his cheeks. Then he froze. “Oh fuck. Do they know?”

Sousuke wasn’t sure if it was the blood loss or the medication he was on, but he was having trouble following the redhead.

“Sousuke, do they know?”

“Does who know what?”

“Do the cops know about me?” he asked.

Oh.

“Well, I did need to give your name,” he explained. “They said they’d help me protect you.”

“This is just great. Just great!” Rin scrubbed his face with his hands. “Once they bust Sasabe, you’ll go back to being a cop and I’ll…I’ll…”

Sousuke could see it in his eyes.  Fight or flight. Which was it?

“Don’t.” He reached out and took one of Rin’s hands in his. “Don’t, Rin.”

“Don’t what?”

“Don’t run away.” He gave his hand a squeeze. “I did this for you. I did all of this for you.”

“And don’t you think I feel like _shit_ because of it?” Rin fell to his knees beside Sousuke’s bed, resting his forehead on their joined hands. “You’re a good man, Sousuke…” He sniffled. “You’re better off without me…”

“Rin.” Sousuke used his deep, commanding voice and it seemed to catch the other’s attention. “I have spent my entire life trying to be a good man. To do what’s right.” His shoulder ached, but he managed to bring his other hand to Rin’s cheek. “There have been times when I wasn’t sure which choice to make. Which path to choose.”

“Sousuke…”

“But with you.” He swallowed. “I’ve never hesitated. Not once.”

Tears fell freely from Rin’s eyes now.

“Sou, don’t you realize how dangerous that is?” His lower lip quivered. “You almost _died_ because of me.”

“I would rather die a thousand deaths than see you get hurt,” Sousuke said and watched as Rin’s face turned bright pink. “I love you, Matsuoka Rin,” he swore. “And I don’t care how worthless you think your life is because to me, it’s everything.”

They sat there in near silence, the only sounds were Rin’s labored breaths and the beeping of the machinery around them.

“That…” Rin began and then swallowed, a small smirk appearing on his face. “That was pretty fucking embarrassing.”

“What?” Sousuke asked, drawing his brows together in a mix of confusion and indignation.

“You really don’t hesitate when it comes to me, huh?” he continued with a watery laugh. “You just blurt out whatever romantic shit you want?”

“W-Well…” Sousuke felt his ears burn.  He’d meant every word, even if, looking back, it had sounded unbelievably cheesy. “That’s how I feel.”

“I know.” Rin stood up and then took a seat beside him on the bed. “Are you always going to be this romantic?” he asked.

Sousuke muttered under his breath.

“What’s that, Sou?”

“…only when it comes to you,” he admitted, face still aflame.

“Good.” Rin wiped away his tears and pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss. “Cuz, if you didn’t know, I’m a hopeless fucking romantic.”

Sousuke smiled at that.

“Yeah?” he asked and Rin nodded. “What else don’t I know about you?”

“Didn’t you have to make a phone call?” Rin asked. “Something about a life or death situation with your higher ups or something?”

“I think they can wait a few more minutes.” Sousuke tucked some of the redhead’s hair behind his ear. “Tell me more? I want to know everything about you.”

And then, Rin started to tell him.  Kidnapped operatives, police commissioners, and assassins be damned.

 

*~*

 

Ryuugazaki Rei wasn’t very stealthy, but he was fast.  He had been the star of his track team once upon a time and he still ran ten miles every other morning before work.

The Chief Medical Examiner and his senpai, Kirishima Ikuya, had let him go early, saying something about needing some time to work alone.

Rei hadn’t questioned it.  His senpai often worked by himself.  Though, he was a little curious about what had killed the man who’d been brought in the day before.  It seemed like something big and he wanted to help in any way he could.

But, more than the dead body, he was interested in someone else who’d come into his life that day.  A beautiful blond boy wearing a crop top and extremely short shorts, who smelled sweet like strawberries and, as it turned out, was slightly older than Rei.  That had been a shock, since he looked like a teenager.

Rei had been asked to keep an eye on him until his lawyer arrived.  He was connected to the body in the morgue, the one that had Ikuya so interested.

At first he’d thought that the boy was the dead man’s son or maybe a relative, since he’d been found in his hotel room.  But, after seeing his outfit and noting how their ages didn’t quite fit his initial assumption, he knew.

Nagisa was his name, the beautiful blond.  And, despite learning about his profession – not that Nagisa had admitted it and no charges had been pressed, though they had kept him late enough to warrant him staying the night – Rei still found himself enamored.

Which was how he found his very un-stealthy self following said blond down the street.

He stayed back far enough so the other man wouldn’t notice him.

Nagisa was wearing something a bit more decent than the outfit Rei had originally seen him in.  It must have been something the station had given him before he was discharged.  Just a plain shirt and cargo pants.

This outfit suited him, too.

The blond’s lawyer was nowhere in sight.  She’d left once it turned out her younger brother wasn’t going to be arrested, not that Rei had stayed behind to spy or anything.

He watched as Nagisa walked up to a building.  Rei didn’t frequent this part of town, but he recognized the unlit neon sign from the cards some of the others handed to each other at the station - advertising special events and ladies' nights.  It was Sasabe’s place, a popular bar and nightclub.

Nagisa skipped up to the doors and gave a quick knock.  A large, terrifying man appeared, but the blond just smiled up at him.  Rei gulped as the bouncer lifted a big, meaty hand, fearing that Nagisa might be in danger.  But, instead of hitting him, the larger man just pat him on the head, ruffling his hair, and then stepped aside to let him in.

Rei raised his brows.

He stood there for a bit longer, unsure what to do.  He wanted to follow Nagisa in, but there were a few problems.  One being the large guard, another being the fact that he had no business being there in the first place.  What would he even say?  ‘Oh, hello, Nagisa-kun. Not sure if you remember me, but would you mind talking a bit more? I think you’re beautiful.’

No way! He’d be pummeled by that bouncer without a doubt.

But he wanted to make sure Nagisa was alright.  He’d looked so shaken up at the station.

With a deep breath, Rei straightened up, taking a step forward.  He’d simply walk up to the door and request to see Nagisa.

What could go wrong?

He faltered when he saw the doors open again.  But, instead of seeing Nagisa or the guard, he saw a different man.  He was slender with light brown hair that looked in need of a good cut, seeing as it flipped out at the ends.  The man was smiling to himself as he reached into his pocket and pulled something out. 

Rei was too far away to see the item clearly, but it seemed to make the man happy.  He whistled a random tune as he walked down the street and disappeared around a corner.

He wasn’t sure why, but he had a bad feeling about that man.

 

*~*

 

Makoto finished his meeting as quickly as he could.  He felt bad that he'd been distracted the entire time, but he wanted to hurry up and return to Haru’s bedside.  The other man had been drifting in and out of consciousness since he passed out in the parking garage.

His wound had been cleaned and treated, but there was still a chance of him getting sepsis or something worse and Makoto couldn’t focus on anything other than getting back to him.

The man who was meeting with him hadn’t seemed bothered.  He just smiled, purple eyes sparkling, and flicked some of his overgrown light brown hair from his eyes.

He was some liquor distributor or something and had spent most of their meeting poking around their bar and storage areas.  The brunet said he was supposed to meet with Sasabe, but he was fine speaking to Makoto.

At least the meeting didn’t last too long.

Makoto walked down the long hallway toward the elevator.  He quickly punched in his code and tapped his foot impatiently.  When the elevator arrived, he rushed inside, brushing his shoulder against one of the doors that hadn’t fully opened.  He pressed a button and it descended.

Haru was being kept in their basement.  They had a small medical area set up on the opposite side, far from their holding cells.  Makoto had spent some time there himself, after he’d been sliced open by Mikoshiba.

He hurried to greet the doctor they had on staff.

“His vitals are looking better,” the woman said, checking Haru’s chart. “Nanase-kun is sleeping, but you’re welcome to stay by his side.”

Like Makoto would leave even if they tried to force him.

“I left some medicine on his bedside table,” she continued. “Please have him take it when he wakes up.”

“I will. Thank you.” He bowed and she mirrored him before being escorted by armed guards back to the elevator.

Makoto pulled the curtain to the side, his breath catching at how pale Haru looked on the bed.

He’d been shot.

He’d been shot and he’d kept it from Makoto.

Sousuke’s wire hadn’t picked that up and Makoto had been too busy trying to figure out what was going on with Amakata’s secret weapon showing up to even think about his lover’s safety.

“Oh, Haru.” He took a seat, placing his larger hand over Haru’s pale one. “I’m sorry I didn’t realize sooner.”

Looking back, it was obvious.  The way Haru had rushed around the car to open the door.  How heavily he was breathing.  The sweat gathered on his forehead and temples.

Makoto should have seen the signs.

“Haru…” He closed his eyes and willed the other to wake. He needed to apologize. “I’m sorry…”

“I…heard you the first time.”

Makoto’s eyes snapped open.  Haru was squinting up at him, the smallest hint of a smile on his lips.

“Haru!” he shouted, leaning forward to cup the other’s cheek. “Haru, how are you feeling? Do you need anything? Does it hurt anywhere? Oh, the doctor said to take some med-”

“I feel like hell. I want some water. And it hurts everywhere, but mostly my gunshot wound.” He gestured toward his stomach.

Makoto pulled back. Did Haru just…make a joke?

“Haru?”

“I’m fine, Makoto.” He turned his hand over and gave Makoto's a squeeze.

“Oh, Haru…” He felt tears building up.  He never cried.  Not in front of anyone other than his lover.  “I thought-”

“I’m fine, really.” The other man closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “But I meant it when I said I wanted some water.”

“Oh, right. Sorry.” Makoto reached over and grabbed the glass next to Haru’s medicine. “Take these, too.” He handed him the pills.

“Ugh…” Haru groaned.

“Don’t you ‘ _Ugh…_ ’ me,” Makoto said sternly. “They’ll make you feel better.”

“Yes, Mother.”

“Haru-”

“I know.” He put the pills in his mouth and took a huge gulp of water. He gave a refreshed sigh when he pulled the glass away from his lips. “Thank you, Makoto.”

He smiled, taking the glass back from him and setting it on the table.

“Anything for you, Haru-chan.” He let the nickname slip, too happy he hadn’t lost him to care.

“Hey, drop the-”

But Haru didn’t get to finish what he was going to say.  There was a huge boom from upstairs.  It shook the entire basement, sending medical equipment flying and toppling over Haru’s IV stand and bedside table.

Makoto braced himself over Haru, shielding him from the dust and debris that fell from the ceiling.

“What was that?” He pulled back, once the tremors had stopped.  Then there was a secondary explosion and Makoto knew for sure this time because he could feel the immense heat just before the sprinkler system went off.

He turned wide eyes on Haru.

“We have to get out of here!”

 

*~*

 

Amakata Miho hummed happily to herself as she pinned up her hair.  She had a lovely night’s sleep and an easy morning. She wasn’t the least bit concerned that her top assassin hadn’t yet returned to confirm that she’d killed Mikoshiba, but the day was still young.

Perhaps, she’d stopped at the dry-cleaner's to drop off her bodysuit.  Blood was so tough to get out, after all.

Amakata's eye twitched.

No.  She was suspicious.

Gou should have been back by now.

Mikoshiba was scrappy, but not strong enough to take Gou down on his own.

She traipsed through her kitchen, grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and the remote off of the counter.  She turned on the television and sat down on a stool.

The news came on, showing a reporter’s serious face.

_‘We have yet to receive details on what started the fire, but several people in the area reported that they heard an explosion.’_

Amakata set her apple down, raising her brows as she chewed thoughtfully.

They showed footage of the scene.  There were flames and plumes of smoke billowing out of Sasabe’s famous nightclub.

Well, that put a damper on things, didn’t it?

She needed Sasabe alive.

Though, if both Tachibana and Nanase were there, perhaps things had worked themselves out on their own.

Her cellphone began to ring.

Ah, there was Gou now. Perfect.

She answered without looking, giving a cheery ‘Hello,’ but was surprised when a different and much deeper voice responded.

 _‘Hello, Miho-chan.’_ It was Sasabe.

“Goro,” she replied stiffly. “Don’t you usually take a few days to come back from the dead?” She knew well how difficult it was to kill that man.  Even if he was knocking on death’s door, he always seemed to miraculously make it through.

 _‘Don’t be like that,’_ his voice came again, teasing as always. _‘Now, that wasn’t one of yours that lit my place up, was it?’_

“And what good would you be to me dead?”

 _‘Ah, found out about that, did you?’_ He laughed and then coughed.

Perhaps he’d been in the building, after all.

“Found out about what?” she asked, never one to show her hand, especially when he was concerned.

_‘Makoto and Haruka survived, too, in case you were…concerned.’_

Damn it.

_‘How’s your little boyfriend?’_

“I’m hanging up.”

 _‘We didn’t kill him,’_ Sasabe went on. _‘And I don’t think that secret weapon of yours did, either.’_

Amakata froze.

What if Gou hadn’t silenced Mikoshiba?  What if Sasabe knew she’d hired someone to kill him?  She’d called it off, though.  Wasn’t that enough?

And where was Gou now?

 _‘Better watch out, Miho-chan,’_ he continued. _‘Mikoshiba’s a spitfire and you just blew up the building where his little brother was being held.’_

“I didn’t-”

 _‘Gotta go,’_ he interrupted, coughing again. _‘Love ya, Babe.’_

Then the line went dead.

Mikoshiba was loud and fun-loving, but he was no fool.  If word got to him that she’d tried to have him killed, he would come after her.

More importantly, if Mikoshiba thought she was responsible for the explosion at Sasabe’s place, he wouldn’t give her a chance to defend herself.  Not with his precious baby brother caught in the crossfire.

No.

She needed to find out who was responsible.  If she was going to be killed, it wasn’t going to be for a bomb she didn’t plant.

Amakata quickly dialed a number and brought her phone to her ear.

“I need some information,” she began as soon as they picked up, chewing her bottom lip and thinking of Gou’s possible failure or betrayal.  “I’m putting my trust in you, Chigusa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. My. Gosh! What's going on?  
> Just _who is_ that lithe, light brown-haired, purple-eyed man who's good with explosives? (duh)  
>  And what's going on with Sasabe and Amakata? Do I sense some tension there? (She _did_ try to kill him...but is there something else?)  
>  And Chigusa finally makes her appearance!!
> 
> All this and more in the next installment~ ^^
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
